Rock the League: New 52!
by Ssjghostrider
Summary: The Justice League has come a long way since it was formed. Facing space tyrants and underwater armies, the League continues to protect the world from any threats that may come its way, adding new heroes to the team along the way! Meanwhile, a threat from another Earth is about to make itself known.
1. Chapter 1

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 1: The Hero's meeting**

 **Dragonball, Z, and GT all belong to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Fuji TV.**

 **The Justice League belongs to DC comics.**

 **Hey guys, it's ya boy. So I've had a lot of writers block lately, and I just got the motivation to write back. I'm taking a break from my other story to work on this one a little, since it's an idea I've had on my mind a lot recently. So without further bother, let's jump into it!**

* * *

It was a pretty normal night in Gotham City. The streets were crowded with people, traffic was backed up on the roads, the lights shown brightly into the sky. The police were chasing bank robbers down the sidewalk, couples were going out to watch movies, a winged figure in a cloak was being chased across the sky by a man in a bat suit.

Yep, a pretty normal night in the City of Gotham... Wait, what?

This was none other than the infamous Batman. The vigilante of Gotham that the police identified as a criminal. In the six years that he'd been making a name for himself, he was always on the bad side of the law, just because he refused to work with the cops.

Batman was a solo hero, he worked best alone.

Back at the situation at hand, the Dark Knight jumped across rooftops, chasing the person who he had suspected to be the cause in the recent disappearance of local citizens of Gotham. Getting closer after every jump, he pulled out his grapple gun, hoping he could catch a ride onto the person and find out where they were going.

Pulling the trigger, a bat shaped hook shot out and wrapped itself around the figure's leg. Though, before Batman could let himself be dragged, he suddenly flew face first into a wall of green.

With an "ack!" of pain, Batman dropped down to a rooftop. Standing up, he came face to face with a man in a green mask and uniform.

"Hey there." He smirked while crossing his arms.

Batman growled in annoyance. "You let him get away!" He scolded the man, not caring for who he was at the moment, though the green glow and the flying did catch his interest.

As if to argue back, the man held up a giant green fist which contained the man that Batman had been chasing, revealing its face to look hideous. "You were saying?"

Batman just stared at him, before giving a sigh. "Fine, let's just find out what this thing is doing here." He motioned for the man to set the monster down on the roof.

After setting the monster down, the man in green held his hand out to shake Batman's. "Green Lantern."

"I'm sure you are." The Dark Knight coldly walked passed his new acquaintance to the monster.

"Nice to meet you too, and you're welcome." Green Lantern crossed his arms, offended at how rude the man was.

"I had it under control." Batman said while examining a large box that the creature had in its arms.

"Sure you did, letting that thing take you away is what I call having it under control too." He said smartly.

"I was following it, that way I could find out where it was taking all the disappearing people." Batman said sharply, not too happy with his plan being ruined.

"Well, it looks alien anyways, how would you follow it if it was going somewhere off planet?" The Lantern asked, raising his eye and crossing his arms.

Batman stood for a moment, staring at the large box in thought. Whatever this creature was, Green Lantern was right, it seemed alien.

"Well then, I guess we go to the only other alien we know."

"Which is?" Green Lantern gave a confused look.

"Superman. If anyone knows anything about aliens, it's him, considering he is one."

* * *

A green jet came to a halt over the rooftop of a building as the duo arrived in Metropolis, the home city of Superman. Deconstructing itself, the jet disappeared, leaving only Batman and Green Lantern standing there.

"So where is he?" Green Lantern, now known as Hal Jordan, as Batman found out after secretly taking the man's ring to examine it.

Batman took out a handheld device with a screen on it. "Patience, I'm tracking his flight patterns. He's heading this way now." He said as a white dot on the screen grew closer to their location at a fast speed.

"How are you tracking him? With a satellite?" Hal asked humorously, but upon seeing Batman turn to him with that 'maybe' look, his jaw dropped. "You have your own satellite?"

Suddenly, a red blur passed both men up, leaving Hal to wonder just what the Hell that was.

"That would be him." Batman said almost humorously.

Green Lantern could only watch in awe, Barry was the only person he'd ever seen move that fast.

"We have to follow them." Batman said, bringing the Lantern out of his thoughts.

"Way ahead of you Bats." He said, forming a green ball construct around Batman and himself, and taking off into the air.

It appeared that Superman was in combat with the same creature that he and Batman had taken down back in Gotham. From the looks of it though, the monster was struggle for even a breath of air. Superman kept punching it in and out of buildings, finally landing at an old Lexcorp warehouse.

Landing outside, Batman went to go inside after the Man of Steel, but was stopped by Hal. "Don't worry, I've got this under control." He cockily said as he walked into the building. "You'll just get in the way."

Batman found himself trapped inside a green cube, preventing him from going anywhere, but he only starred as the cocky bastard strutted inside.

Not a second later, the whole building started shaking with explosions going off with flashes of green and red, followed by Hal's screaming in what he could only assume was him getting his ass handed to him.

Hal then came crashing through the front of the building and into the giant cube, freeing Batman, but also taking him out in the process.

Recovering quickly, he picked up the box that he'd brought with him, only to find himself instantly pinned against a wall by Superman.

"So..." The Kryptonian started with an amused smirk, holding Batman up by his cape. "What can you do?"

Thinking quickly, he pulled out a batarang and cut off the piece of his cape that Superman had in his grasp. Ducking out of the way, the black clad hero rolled away and threw down a little pellet that let out some kind of gas. Putting on a breather, he jumped behind a wall of debris, only to be surprised again to see his opponent just floating straight through the cloud.

"You know, I can still see you." Superman said, his eyes lighting up in a white color.

Seeing no other option but to retreat, Batman pulled out his grapple gun and shot it towards some metal beams, only for Superman to appear in front of him and catch the grapple hook. With the smallest of effort, the Man of Steel crushed the hook with ease.

"That monster I was fighting had a box just like yours." Superman said, slowly floating closer. "I'm gonna assume you're friends?"

He was then knocked to the side by a giant green fist.

"Sorry pal." Green Lantern flew back into the fray. "But we're neither friends nor associated with ole no face over there."

He created giant chains that wrapped around Superman, holding him in place, for the moment anyways.

"Chains? Cute." Superman then flexed his arms, almost instantly breaking the chain constructs.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Hal complained, forming a shield around himself and Batman from the debris of green coming at them.

Superman then appeared in front of them and punched the shield so hard the duo were sent all the way to downtown Metropolis, landing in the middle of the streets.

Picking themselves up, they both watched as Superman landed in front of them, his arms crossed, and a look that said he was done playing around.

"Got anymore great ideas, Lantern?" Batman asked humorously, preparing for a beating.

"Actually, I know a guy. It shouldn't take him but a few seconds to get here." Hal smirked, pulling out his phone.

* * *

Miles away, in Central City, two friends are seen eating food on the patio of a burger joint.

"Man I'm glad I could get away from Japan for a little while." One said, chowing down on a giant burger he'd just ordered. He was tall, built well and had the oddest shape of black hair that looked like a coconut tree. He wore orange Japanese style fighting clothes with a giant kanji on the back of his shirt.

"Oh yeah? It's been awhile since I've been there, may have jog across the lake sometime for some cuisine." The other said. He was blonde, of average height but looked like he worked out.

"Hey Barry? Are there any tough people here in America that I can fight?"

"Someone you can fight?" The blonde man now known as Barry, looked up in thought before his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, only for his ear to be bombarded with Hal's frantic screaming. "You're where? Fighting who?! WITH WHO?"

He suddenly got excited, nodding his head even though the person on the other side couldn't see it. "Alright, be there as soon as I can!" He hung up, quickly downing the rest of his food at inhuman speeds.

"What's with the sudden rush?" His friend asked him, also finishing up his food.

"You said you wanted someone strong to fight right?" His friend nodded. "Well Goku, here's your chance."

* * *

Back in Metropolis, Green Lantern and Batman were hardly standing a chance against the powerhouse that was Superman.

"So, you two give up yet?" The Kryptonian didn't even look tired, while the two he was fighting were sweating profusely.

"Yeah hold on a sec." Green Lantern caught his breath before suddenly shooting a large beam of green light at Superman, forcing the blue and red clad man to go flying into a building.

Seeing that Superman was momentarily subdued, Hal bent down, too tired to keep fighting like this. "At this rate my ring will run out of juice before the fight ends." He panted out, while looking at his flashing ring.

"When did you say your friend was gonna be here?" Batman asked, picking himself up from the pavement.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" A new voice came from behind them. Turning around, both men saw a man dressed in a red jumpsuit with a lightning bolt going across the chest.

"Batman, meet the Flash. Flash, meet Batman." Hal introduced the two.

"Wow! It's actually Batman, I thought you were just a legend!" Flash exclaimed, running up to Batman quickly and shaking his hand.

"Barry Allen." Batman already deduced. "I follow your cases in Central City, your tactics are efficient."

"What! You're rude to me, but you're nice to the new guy?" Hal complained jealously.

"The banter can wait later." Batman said as Superman came zooming out of the building he was thrown into.

"Just sit back and watch me handle this in a FLASH!" Barry joked before running off to deal with Superman.

"Hey wait up!" Hal then flew after him.

As Superman flew towards Green Lantern to give him payback for the cheap shot, he was suddenly punch across the face. But was impossible, he didn't even see it coming. The man in green couldn't have done it, or he'd have seen it coming, and there was no way the man in black did it, he was powerless.

Then it happened again, he was struck across the face, but this time he saw something swing by him. Again, punch after punch, he slowly began to make out the person who kept running by him. He'd never seen anyone move this fast, not even himself. While this impressed him, it also served to piss him off.

Swinging wildly, he tried hitting the Flash, until a hit finally connected. This sent the speedster tumbling face first into the pavement.

"Alright, the gig is up." Superman crossed his arms, ready to end this.

"Woah..." Barry picked himself up, still dizzy from the hit. "Is it too late to say sorry?" He asked before he found himself being choked out by Superman.

"Let go of him!" Green Lantern yelled, flying towards Superman at top speed, only to find himself pummeled into the ground with Barry's body.

"Now will you start talking? This is getting really annoying." Superman asked, no longer in the mood for games.

"Hey!"

He turned to see a single man standing in the middle of the road, clad in orange clothes and spiky black hair.

"And who might you be?" Superman asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, back in Japan they call me Dragon Fist, but you can call me Goku." The man smiled confidently, rolling his neck around, popping his bones for a good stretch.

Superman could see that the man was serious about fighting, so he floated closer and landed on the ground. "Fine then, Goku, your beating." He readied himself.

He was no fool, he could tell that the man obviously knew how to fight, just by the way he carried himself. So he would just have to see what this guy was made of.

Getting into a fighting stance, Goku readied himself. He'd heard of Superman before. He was suppose to be the strongest person in the world. The rumors alone were enough to get him excited about fighting.

"Alright then, here I come!" Goku launched himself forward without missing a beat, fist cocked back, ready to slug Superman across the face.

Superman reached out, throwing a punch of his own. Both his and Goku's punches connected, creating a shockwave that shattered windows of nearby buildings and broke the pavement of the road around them.

Goku recovered faster and back flipped away, his boot connecting with Superman's chin. This made the Man of Steel stumble backwards, disoriented.

"Not bad..." Superman complimented while rubbing his chin, that actually hurt.

"Thanks, I practice. A lot." Goku said back, rubbing his wrist. It was still ringing from the impact of the two punches.

"Let's see you handle this." Superman launched himself through the air at Goku, grabbing the man and shoving him through a building and out the other side.

Goku gave a strained look, as if that had done it. This made Superman smirk until he noticed a yellow glowing light at his stomach. Looking down, all he saw was an orb of light before an explosion, followed by pain rattled his chest. Shaking off the pain, he noticed Goku had disappeared. Looking around, he was met with Goku's feet planted firmly in his back, sending him to the ground.

Landing at Superman's head, Goku found himself flying through the air as Superman grabbed his leg, and slammed him into the concrete road. Holding his hand out, Goku shot another blast of energy at Superman, hitting him square in the face.

As Superman grabbed his face in pain, Goku used this opportunity to jump back up and put some distance between them.

Superman rushed through the smoke at Goku, his arm raised and ready for a punch. Goku took this as the initiative to also charge in, giving a battle cry as he cocked his arm back.

As both combatants reached each other, their fists gliding passed one another, and right into each other's faces. The force behind the attacks were so great that they sent both men flying back in opposite directions. Superman flew right into another building, while Goku went straight through a car.

Climbing out of the debris, both men charged each other yet again for another clash, but were stopped by Batman and Green Lantern.

"Enough!" The Hero of Gotham exclaimed, annoyed that this pointless fighting had gotten out of hand.

"Aw, but why? I was having a lot of fun!" Goku complained, drooping over in sadness, his battle mode already dissipated.

"Well for one, as awesome as it was to watch you kick Supe's ass, you were destroying half the city doing it." Hal said, gesturing around to the damaged buildings and broken windows.

Superman himself was surprised at all the damage, he himself was too caught up in the fight to notice what was going on around them.

"Well now that the fighting is over, we just want to talk to you Superman." Batman said, holding out the giant box he held in his hand to the Man of Steel.

"Well to be honest, I have no idea what these creatures are, or what these boxes do." Superman admitted, giving the box a once over look with his x-ray vision, but was confused with what was inside.

"Hm..." Batman looked down in thought, then looking back up. "This seems to be something that's bigger than both Metropolis and Gotham, if I'm going to figure out what's going on here, I'm gonna need you're guy's help." He said while taking the box back.

"Really? I get to work alongside THE Batman?" Flash asked, excited like a kid in a candy store. Batman suddenly handed him a small device, as well as giving one to everyone else.

"I'm going to take this back with me and analyze the contents inside, hopefully I can find something useful. Until then, if I ever need anything I'll contact you all with these transmitters." The Dark Knight explained while tapping a few buttons on his gauntlet. In seconds there was a jet floating overhead. Using a spare grapple gun, Batman glided up to the jet and flew away.

"Well then. Now what do we do?" Green Lantern asked, knowing that the job wasn't done, but didn't know what to do next.

"We could always go back and search for any clues that were left behind where you and Batman fought Superman." Barry suggested.

Shrugging his shoulders, Hal Jordan could only sigh, knowing that his job would never be easy. "Alright come on."

As both him and Flash left to investigate, only Superman and Dragon Fist were left.

"So..." Goku said awkwardly.

"You're not from Earth, are you?" Superman asked with a knowing smile.

"Woah, how'd you know?" Goku asked in surprise.

"You could say I can see through people." Superman joked. "And when you're an alien yourself, you tend to also know when there's another one around."

"So that almost makes us like, family!" Goku grinned, wrapping an arm around Superman's shoulder.

This made the Kryptonian give a smile. "I guess you can say that." He said, already feeling a kindred spirit flowing from Goku. His happiness was infectious and he couldn't help but grin as well.

"Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Goku asked, hearing his stomach growl.

Clark Kent could only smile and nod as he looked at the sky, knowing something big was coming. Bigger than him even, and he was glad to have met people who could help him if a threat ever did rise that he couldn't handle alone.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just wanted to clear some things up. Yes I did go with the New 52 universe, but that's mostly because it's the version I'm most familiar with. I'm following the story from both the animated movie Justice League: War and the comics. And don't worry, the rest of the Justice League will make their appearance in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 2: WAR  
**

 **Dragonball, Z, and GT are all owned by Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **The Justice League is owned by DC comics.**

 **Hey guys, thank you very much for reading the story, and I appreciate the criticism a lot. I'm always open to criticism and new ideas, but one thing I'm not open to is flames and complaints about my writing.**

 **Before we get into the chapter, I wanna answer some questions that some people had from the last chapter.**

 **1\. No, Goku did not come from another universe. I debated on whether or not with my friend, who basically knows pretty much everything there is to know about DC comics, and I decided to just combine the two universes. So basically, in this story at least, Goku is from the DC universe now. Goku will get an origins arc later on in the story to tell the story of how he became Dragon Fist.**

 **2\. No Goku cannot ascend to his God form yet, I don't even know if I will include that in the story yet. Goku can't even transform into a regular Super Saiyan right now at his current level of strength. In terms of power and strength, Goku is at the end of the Saiyan Saga, where he comes back and fights Vegeta for the first time. So him and Superman are pretty equal right about now.**

 **3\. I'm not exactly sure how many characters, or if I will even put more than just Goku in this story. Freiza may make an appearance as well as Vegeta but I don't know yet. Gohan may come later at the end of this story, or if this story does well enough, he'll be in a sequel.**

 **4\. As for pairings, I was planning on it, but I'm so torn between SupermanxWonder Woman and GokuxWonder Woman. I'll put some interaction between the three in this chapter and the next and just see where that goes. I was thinking of adding another character like Supergirl or Starfire to the league just for pairings sake, but I dunno, let me know what you guys think. If you want Superman to remain with Wonder Woman just let me know and give a character that I can put in for Goku.  
**

 **5\. Gohan won't be making an appearance in this story, at least not until the end. For now it's just Goku and only Goku, though I may reference to grandpa Gohan and master Roshi just for story sake when I get to Goku's origin arc.**

 **6\. I may include some of the dragonball movies for the story just for the sake of filler arcs, because this is happening in the DC universe.**

 **7\. Giving the other Leaguers power up forms? Hm, I haven't about that but it's something I'm willing to look into.**

 **8\. Finally, as for Cyborg, I know he is in the new 52 justice league but I didn't really like him that much as far as character goes, so probably not. And we may get to see Nightwing, you never know. ;)**

 **And with those out of the way, let's jump on in!**

* * *

Over the week, since the five heroes had met with each other in Metropolis, they had gone their separate ways. Green Lantern went back to Coast City, Flash went back to Central City, and Batman in Gotham.

Though, Dragon Fist had decided to stay in Metropolis, with Superman's permission of course. Spending most of his life in Japan and most of Asia, he hadn't really gotten out to see the world and what was in it. Flash offered him a spot on his couch back in Central City, being the good friend he was, and Batman even offered him a room at Wayne Manor.

Though, everyone thought that the man in black had just wanted to keep an eye on the alien, he didn't trust anyone who was as strong as Superman and he knew next to nothing about him.

But in the end, Goku accepted Superman's kind offer to stay in his apartment with him, until he found somewhere else to stay. The two aliens had become close friends in the week that they'd known each other, finding out that they had a lot in common, as well as learning things about each other they wouldn't usually share with other people.

Superman, or Clark Kent, as Goku found his name to be called learned that Goku was also the last surviving member of his race. He learned that Goku came from a warrior race known as the Saiyans. Though less technologically advanced than Krypton, Clark found that the Saiyans were still pretty smart. He also learned that Goku's home world was blown up, much like his own.

And through sheer happenstance, Clark had found out that Goku had a tail. The Saiyan explained that it was apart of his race and it gave him a special power that he should only use in emergencies, so the Kryptonian left it at that.

Goku learned that Superman got his powers from the Earth's sun, giving him abilities such as flight, heat vision, super strength and speed, even x-ray vision and freezing breath. He also learned that Superman was invulnerable to most objects that touched him, even bullets.

In the week that Goku had stayed with Clark, he'd used this time waiting for Batman to tell them anything about that box, to explore America. Sometimes Clark would even accompany him on his journey when he wasn't at his job at the Daily Planet, which Goku found to be extremely boring when he went to visit once.

Now, as he flew over New Orleans, he heard a beeping sound coming from his pocket. Reaching in, he found that it was the transmittor that Batman had given him. This peaked his curiosity. Pressing the button, he instantly heard Batman's voice.

"This is Batman. I need you all to rendezvous with me at Gotham City, I've found something about this box that you guys might want to know. Batman out."

Information? Lame! It was only the chance to see his hero friends again that made Goku decide to go to the meeting point. And with that, he blasted off for Gotham City, the home of the Batman.

* * *

Elsewhere in space, on a dark and fiery planet, evil was about to reveal itself.

In the dark halls of a giant castle, a dimly lit throne room was revealed, and two figures were seen at the front of the room.

"What do you have to report from the mission?" The large figure in the throne chair asked in a demonic voice.

"All the father boxes have been planted, but there's been a few complications, my lord." A much smaller, and skinnier man with pale skin answered back. "The being they call Superman has found one of the father boxes, and defenders have been popping all over and catching our parademons in the act. They're onto us my lord, if anything, I strongly suggest that we speed up the process."

For a moment, the larger figure looked contemplative on what to do, before looking back at his servant. "Let the invasion begin."

* * *

Back on Earth, Flash, Green Lantern, Superman, and Dragon Fist had gathered at the location that Batman had said to meet him at, but there was no Batman.

"Man that guy is so annoying!" Hal complained with his arms crossed. "He calls us here, and he doesn't even show up himself?"

"Hey, he probably got held up or something." Barry insisted, taking a sip of a smoothie that he'd brought with him on his run over here.

"Nah, he's close by, he's just taking his time." Goku said confidently, looking up at the ceiling for no particular reason while in a meditating position on top of a large wooden box.

"Really? How do you know?" Lantern asked, skeptical of the man's claim.

"Because, I can sense his energy signature." Goku grinned at the man in green.

"I don't believe you."

"Actually." Superman's voice chimed in. "He's right, look who I found creeping about outside." He walked inside the warehouse, with Batman at his side.

"What! You gotta be kidding me!" Hal cried out as he landed in a circle with the rest of the group.

All the while, Goku was just grinning like a mad man at him being right.

"Well, what did you call us here for Batman?" Barry asked, not wanting to waste too much time arguing.

The Dark Knight threw down a small device in the the middle of their circle, it then flashed, showing a holographic projection of the alien box and the creature from earlier in the week. "First off, I've been analyzing this box for the entire week, and I steel can't figure out what it's made of."

"Well that's just great." Hal said.

"But, from the wiring and the mechanics, I've deduced that it's some kind of bomb."

"So? If it's just a bomb then why are you so worried?"

"Well for one, it's alien technology. And two..." Batman then made a sliding motion with his hand on the hologram, bringing up a map of the globe, followed by blinking dots that flashed all around the map. "These things are all over the world, who knows the kind of damage they could do when they go off."

"Okay, so we just go through and disarm all the bombs." Lantern said, scratching his head. "The situation doesn't really look that complicated to me."

"That's not all." Batman said, focusing the hologram back on the alien creature that they'd encountered before. "Right after inserting the boxes, these things would self destruct, but not before yelling something." He pulled up a video someone had caught of a recent monster sighting.

It showed the alien attaching the box to the side of a building, turning around, and yelling, "DARKSEID!".

"That's weird..." Barry said, recounting the name and the monster's voice in his head.

"I think it's a war cry." Batman said, closing the hologram.

"Sounds like something big is coming." Superman said, a serious expression on his face. If someone was threatening Earth, he would take care of them.

"Exactly, so if I were all of you, I'd be cautious. There's no telling how many of these bombs are in Metropolis or Coast City." Batman warned.

"Right, well if that's all I think I'll be leaving." Green Lantern said, levitating into the air. "If there are as many of those things as you say there are, I have to get to work on disarming them."

"Same here." Flash piped in. "I have to go make sure there aren't any in Central City."

"Then I guess Goku and I will be heading back to Metropolis." Superman said as nodded to Goku, who nodded back in response, both men floating into the air.

"I'll keep in contact then, if anyone sees anything suspicious, don't hesitate to notify the others. And definitely DON'T try to take it head on." He directed the last sentence at Hal.

"What!"

* * *

Diana of Themyscara, or Wonder Woman, as many people had come to call her, yawned while out a window of the white house. She had a meeting with the President of the United States, as she was a political ambassador, so it was her job to meet with political figures.

She honestly didn't care much to talking about politics, she didn't even want to be here, she only did it because it was her responsibility. She'd much rather be fighting strong opponents and conquering armies.

Her impatience finally getting the better of her, she got up and walked outside for some air, only to come face to face with a crowd of people who protesting. "They're protesting me!" She said to herself as she looked at all the anti-Wonder Woman signs being held up.

Walking towards the crowd, instantly making them quiet down once they saw her.

"What have I done to earn such hate from you people?" She spoke outwardly, not afraid to speak her mind.

One man at the front of the line decided to speak up, he had a stick with a rope attached to it, hanging a Wonder Woman doll on it. "You go around swinging your sword and scare people, and you dress like a whore while doing it!" He yelled at her.

This made her momentarily look down at her blue and red stared outfit, before looking back up in frustration. Before she could say anything back, an explosion from behind her caught her attention. "What in Olympus?" She starred at the burning White House in confusion, before smirking after she saw monsters flying out of the building.

"Now this is my true calling!" She grinned while drawing her sword, flying into the air and slicing off a parademon's head.

* * *

In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne sat at his computer monitor doing more analysis on the weird box that he'd come into possession of. Alfred, his butler and family friend, came down a case of stairs with a tray of coffee for Bruce.

"Any luck with the contraption, sir?" He asked while pouring mug of coffee for Bruce.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "No Alfred, the technology is just too advanced, but I'm closer to figuring out how it works. I think.." He looked back at the weirdly shaped box, which then started flashing white with a beeping noise.

Bruce could only stare, pulling on his Batman cowl. "This can't be good."

* * *

The President of the United States was on his way back to the country's capital via AirForce One when all of a sudden his men notified him of the White House being under attack. Upon learning this, he instantly focused on keeping his wife safe and landing on the ground safely.

His hopes were soon dashed when he saw flocks of parademons surrounding the plane, even attacking it. His security ushered him and his wife to the cabin in the bottom of the plane, with the parademons breaching the plane and attacking his men. After his last guard killed at least three demons, one came from above and grabbed the man, taking him to who knows where.

It was then, as he and his wife prepared for their deaths, that a dark haired woman dressed in blue and red came to their rescue. Using her sword, she decapitated two parademons, and saved the president and his wife.

"Wonder Woman!" His wife exclaimed with a happy expression. He himself was happy to see the Amazon, for she was the one he had a meeting at the White House with.

The three made their way to the cockpit to check the situation on the plane. It was then that everyone noticed that the place had stopped falling. On a screen that showed a view of the bottom of the aircraft, two men were shown defending the plane.

One was clad in blue with a red cape, holding up the plane and bringing it down slowly.

The other male was wearing all orange. He was making short work of any parademon that even came close to the plane, protecting the man in blue so he could focus on putting the aircraft down.

"By the gods..." Diana trailed off, a look of interest in her eyes at seeing the two men work together. This got her blood boiling for more action. Taking her sword and leaving the cockpit, she exited the plane and began helping the spiky haired man fight off the parademons.

"Hey, you're pretty strong!" Goku complimented as he knocked another parademon from the sky with an energy blast.

She glanced at him over her back with a knowing smirk. "I know." She said, slicing off a parademon's head.

Once the two finally cleared out all the parademons, they flew back and met up with Superman.

"So Goku, who's your new friend?" He gave a look of interest towards Diana.

"Diana." She answered before the Saiyan could say anything, giving back the same look.

"Clark." He reached out with one hand, while holding up the plane with the other.

"A pleasure." Wonder Woman reached out and shook the Man of Steel's hand.

* * *

Back in Gotham, Batman was able to bring the parademons that had appeared in the batcave to down town Gotham, where he was met by Flash and Green Lantern. There was also a kid by the name of Shazam that had followed some parademons to this location, who was surrounded by lightning for some reason, he would ask about it later.

"Hey Bats! Nice of you to join in!" Green Lantern said sarcastically while batting away a group of parademons with a large hammer construct.

"They're all rallying in this area for some reason." Batman yelled out, ducking under a punch from one of the monsters.

"Yeah, but why?" Flash asked as he ran passed some parademons, knocking them out as he ran by them.

Ever since the box had exploded in the batcave, Batman had been tracing anomalies all over the world similar to his, and they were all happening simultaneously.

"It's an invasion. Whoever is calling the attack is calling them here for some reason." He told the others.

"Yeah? Well let them come!" Green Lantern said confidently while smashing more monsters with a construct. "I'll handle it, no problem!"

Hal was too busy dealing with the group in front of him that he never noticed the parademon behind him.

"Hey, lookout!" Shazam called out, but knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"HA!" Wonder Woman came barreling in and tackling the creature into the ground, before stabbing it over and over with her sword.

"Woah..." Lantern said in awe as her stood by Flash. "Dibs!" He grinned, flying over to the Amazon.

He was then stopped by Superman and Dragon Fist landing between her and the lantern. Clark was giving him a protective stare, as if telling him to stay away from her. Goku was just grinning stupidly.

"Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here." He chuckled as the superheroes rallied up into a circle.

"Yeah, a real hoot..." Hal said in a droopy tone.

"We need to find out why these things are gathering here." Batman said as he watched the remaining parademons fly away into Gotham Harbor, there they were forming a giant circle around the sea.

Soon a ring of fire began to form under the parademons, and the ground began to shake.

"Uh, guys? What's that?" Shazam pointed to a giant pillar rising from the water, where more parademons were unleashed from.

A giant figure with rocky skin and red eyes then revealed himself, flying over the water to the mainland, and he didn't look like he was a tourist.

"Ah shit." Green Lantern hunched over, knowing this situation just went from bad to worse.

"I am entropy, I am death." The tyrant said in his demonic voice. "I, am Darkseid."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! And thanks for all of your support! It's reading your reviews that gives me more inspiration to write my stories, so keep it up if you like what you're seeing so far! Ssjghostrider out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 3: Darkseid**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are owned by Funimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **The Justice League is owned by DC comics.**

 **First off, thanks for all the support I've been getting from you guys, it really helps a lot. Now on to questions.**

 **1\. Yes, Goku will still know most of his moves like the Kaioken and Kamehameha. Other moves like the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist, he will learn later on in the story. He also knows moves from other characters like Krillin and Tien, because like I said before, he's the only dbz character I plan on putting in at the moment. I'll put a list of his move set at the end of the chapter.**

 **2\. Goku vs Doomsday? Absolutely! I've always wanted to see Goku fight Doomsday with Superman.**

 **3\. Pairings. From the feedback I'm getting, I'm deciding to keep the canon SupermanxWonder Woman pairing. The relationship between Goku and Diana will instead be more like a brother/sister/rival relationship. I'm aiming to give the Justice League a whole family-like relationship of some sort with each other. And I'm hearing that people want Goku with Power Girl, and I like it. Let me know if there are any other heroines you want Goku paired with and I'll either hold a poll or just go off the majority vote in the reviews.**

 **4\. Also, power up forms for the leaguers. When Goku is finally able to go Super Saiyan, the justice league will need a means of keeping up with him. I'm thinking their god forms after the Darkseid War event, but that won't be for awhile. So if anyone has any ideas, pm me!**

 **Alright, and I think that's it. With those out of the way, let's jump in!**

* * *

The united superheroes, which consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Dragon Fist, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Shazam, all stared at the menacing figure in front of them that was Darkseid and his army of parademons.

"Ah, shit." Hal Jordan muttered out as he hunched over, dreading the oncoming fight.

"He doesn't look so tough." Superman claimed confidently, smirking at the evil tyrant.

"Yeah, maybe he's friendly. You never know." Goku chimed in with his signature grin.

"Goku, please shut up…" Green Lantern facepalmed at the other alien of the group.

Shazam, on the other hand, found the man's comment hilarious. "Hey, why don't you go try and shake his hand Goku?" He asked, trying to contain his laughter.

It was then that a pair military fighter jets approached Darkseid, firing missiles at him that never hit their mark. The monster's eyes then glowed red, before two beams of energy shot out from them, going behind him and following the jets.

"No!" Barry yelled out with wide eyes as he the other heroes watch the three fighter jets get completely destroyed, and the pilots were nowhere to be seen.

This cut deep for Hal Jordan, being a former pilot for the Air Force. That could've been someone he knew flying those jets. "Hey ugly!" He launched himself forward as full speed, his ring glowing.

Darkseid payed him no attention, as he had no time for insect like this Lantern.

And this served to piss Hal off even more, no one ignored him, he was a Green Lantern damnit! As he approached Darkseid, he slugged the giant across the face with a giant fist construct, only to instantly get hammer punched into the ground.

Darkseid picked Hal up, and threw him through several buildings. "Do not ever touch me you simple worm." He then turned to the other heroes in the group. He would deal with them quickly.

"Parademons, begin the invasion!" He called out to his army, making them fly out in every direction to collect the humans of the earth.

"If we can take him out and destroy the pillar behind him, we can call off the invasion." Batman said, analyzing the pillar through a computer on his wrist.

"Don't worry, I've got big and ugly, you guys take care of the rest." Shazam confidently took off towards the tyrant with lightning crackling around him.

"Wait, Shazam! We need a plan of attack!" Batman called out, but it was too late, the boy-turned man had already engaged Darkseid.

"I'm gonna go help him!" Goku took off after Shazam.

"Wonder Woman and Superman, go help those two fight Darkseid." Batman ordered.

This earned a nod from both heroes, who took off to join the fray.

"Flash." He called, but was instantly surprised to see the speedster already in front of him with a salute, waiting for orders to be given.

"Sir!"

"You're going to help me go over to the pillar, get inside, and shut down the control center."

Barry quickly nodded preparing to run across the water, but was stopped by Batman's hand on his shoulder.

"First I need you to go and find Green Lantern, he's in charge of the parademons here in the city. He is to make sure none of these monsters fly away with any more people, got it?"

"Yes sir!" The Flash answered confidently, before running off to find his green counterpart.

The Dark Knight then pulled out a device from his belt. Pressing a big red button on it, a large black jet appeared over his head. Using his grapple gun, he lifted himself up to the aircraft. Once in, the man in black typed in some coordinates on his screen and began flying towards the giant pillar.

Back at the fight with Darkseid, Wonder Woman and Shazam were distracting the giant while Superman and Dragon Fist were getting hits on him.

This was beginning to annoy the tyrant as he swatted Shazam away with the back of his hand, and took Wonder Woman in his giant hand and threw her to the ground, destroying concrete and cars as she landed.

"I take it back, this guy is really tough!" Superman yelled as he dodged another one of Darkseid's swings.

"You're not kidding!" Goku answered back with a grin. Fighting tough opponents always got his blood boiling for a good fight.

It was then that Darkseid fired his Omega Beams, one blast following Dragon Fist and the other following Superman.

"Crap!" The Saiyan panicked, before turning tail and flying away, with Superman flying right beside him.

"We have to do something!" Clark yelled, seeing the beams of energy getting closer to them.

"I have an idea then!" Goku yelled back with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Superman asked with a worried expression, usually Goku's ideas didn't go over too well.

"Just follow my lead and bring the blasts back to Darkseid!"

"That won't work though, they'll still follow us around him if we try to hit him with his own attack." Superman said, realizing what Dragon Fist's plan was.

"Just do it! This should work!" Goku said before making a total U-turn, the Omega Beam trailing right behind him.

Superman followed suite and did as he was told, both leading the beams back to Darkseid.

Upon seeing the two aliens returning, Darkseid instantly figured out their plan. "Fools, my Omega Beams will follow where ever you go, you cannot escape." So he let them come, fully confident that their plan would not work.

As soon as the two reach him, Goku held his arm out to Clark. "Here! Grab on!" He called out, while putting two fingers to his forehead with his other hand.

Doing so quickly, the Kryptonian grabbed his friend's arm, before the two suddenly just vanished.

"What!" Darkseid cried out in surprise, before he was struck in the chest by his own Omega Beams, creating a large explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Darkseid recovered to notice a blue light coming from the other side of the smoke.

"Kaaameee…" It was the Saiyan's voice, as he recognized the little worm who dared fool him.

"Haaameee…" He then heard the sound of energy gathering together before coming out of the smoke and seeing the Saiyan standing there getting ready to launch his own attack.

He would get no such chance! The tyrant rushed forward at amazing speeds, even surprising Goku to the point he almost dropped his attack.

The monster's advance was stopped by lightning to the face, curtesy of Shazam. And his arms were binded to his sides by Wonder Woman's lasso.

"Let me go you wretched filth!" He yelled furiously while trying to free himself.

Goku then took this chance to unleash his attack, with Superman landing beside him, his own eyes glowing red.

"HAAA!" He pushed both his arms forward and unleashed a large blast of blue energy, fired right at Darkseid.

Superman then fired his most powerful Heat Vision, the beam of red light combining with Goku's blast to form a spiraling beam of energy. This was followed by more of Shazam's lightning, which enveloped the blast, making it a lethal three in one attack.

"NO!" Darkseid cried, firing another Omega Beam to counter, which was quickly overpowered by the opposite combined attack.

The blast hit him full on right after Wonder Woman released Darkseid from her lasso, pushing him through multiple buildings, and even brought down a few.

"Whew, that took a lot out of me!" Goku took a breath, glad that the attack worked out in their favor.

"It's not over yet!" Superman yelled, getting ready for another attack. "Here he comes!"

Ramming straight every building in his way, Darkseid charged at the superheroes, fury burning in his eyes.

Coming to a halt in front of them, a large burn mark, along with broken with broken armor could be seen on the tyrant's chest.

"I've had ENOUGH!" He yelled out, barreling straight into the group of heroes.

Shazam went to swing at him, but was hit with an Omega Beam that sent him through several buildings.

Darkseid began to after the lightning power man, until he felt the most painful sensation he'd ever felt in his life, his entire right side went dark.

Wonder Woman had taken her sword and stabbed the giant monster in the eye, hoping to get rid of the Omega Beams. She was met with a hard punch that buried her through six feet of concrete and dirt.

Darkseid couldn't take a moment to check on his eye, as Goku and Clark were already advancing on him.

The Kryptonian punched him into the sky, where Dragon Fist was waiting with his arms crossed. Once Darkseid reached him, the Saiyan front flipped, then planted the heel of his boots into the giant's back. The connection sent a sonic boom throughout the area, before Darkseid was launched to the ground at high speeds.

Once he impacted the Earth, a shockwave destroyed the area around him, bringing buildings to their foundations and sending cars flying.

As Goku landed beside Superman, they both watched as Darkseid slowly picked himself up.

"I am the god of Apokolips, yet I am being defeated by lowly beings such as a Kryptonian and a Saiyan." The Tyrant covered his right eye, the one that had been gouged out.

"You two will pay for this."

"Yeah, looking at you now, I don't think we have anything to worry about." Superman said with a smirk, while crossing his arms.

It was then that Goku and Clark noticed all the parademons overhead just dropping like flies to the ground.

"Batman and the Flash must've taken down the control center." Superman commented curiously, though have that he wouldn't have to deal with any stragglers from Darkseid's army. After this, he would need a vacation, maybe even ask Diana if she wanted to go.

Darkseid could only clench his fists and growl in frustration. His whole plan, brought down by a couple of Earthlings, it was hilariously impossible.

Superman and Dragon Fist were then joined by Batman and the Flash, then Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Shazam.

"Wow, you two did this to him?" Hal asked, pointing to the former, threatening tyrant.

"Wonder Woman and Shazam helped a lot too." Goku answered honestly with a grin.

"She's the one who took out his eye." Superman pointed to Darkseid's stabbed eye, which was bleeding profusely.

"Yeesh, remind me never to get on your bad side." Barry lightly elbowed Diana.

She gave small smile and shook her head, taking the joke literally. "It is alright speedster, you're among friends now."

Batman stared at the heroes, almost smiling at the friendly moment, but turned back to the defeated Darkseid with a serious expression. "What are we going to do with him?"

With this asked, the rest of the heroes turned to Batman, thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Well we can't kill him." Superman said.

"I can take him to Oa and let the guardians deal with him."

The opinions varied, with putting him in space jail, to actually killing him, and just letting the United Nations deal with him.

"We could let him go."

Everyone turned to Goku.

"No, that's a bad idea." Batman instantly shut that notion down.

"I mean, he's been here, fought us, and now he's defeated. Why would he come back?" The Saiyan argued.

"Well revenge is the best answer I can come up with." Green Lantern said sarcastically.

"He's right Goku." Barry put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's too dangerous to be set free, and he might come back stronger than he is now."

"Then we'll be ready for him. I don't see why you guys think it's such a bad idea."

Superman stood there in thought about Goku's idea, before speaking up. "I think Goku is right you guys. Everyone deserves a second chance, but next time he comes around, he gets a real punishment."

"I second the action." Diana smiled, holding here sword into the air.

"Well, it's 3v3 right now on the votes." Green Lantern said, crossing his arms, annoyed at the current situation.

Everyone then looked at Shazam, who momentarily looked scared that all eyes were on him. "Um…"

"Well, what's your answer?" Hal asked, getting impatient.

"Well, I do agree that he's a danger to the planet, but-", Before the man could get his answer out, a loud boom was heard behind the air.

Looking behind them, they saw a portal, or worm hole open up behind Darkseid. He glared at all of the heroes. "You will all pay for embarrassing me like this, next time you will all die under my boots, you worthless scum."

And with that, the tyrant walked through, presumably going back to his own planet, before the portal closed.

"Well then, I guess we should expect him to be back with a vengeance." Barry said humorously.

"And we'll indeed be ready." Wonder Woman pointed her sword into the air.

All of a sudden, a loud growling sound was heard. Everyone turned to the source of the noise, who then sheepishly grinned at the attention.

"Whoops!" Goku chuckled, rubbing his stomach with a grin. "All this fighting has got me STARVING. Let's go get something to each!" He declared, slowly floating into the air.

The remaining heroes all just stared at each other, dumbfounded, until the Flash spoke up.

"I'm game! Race you to the closest functioning restaurant!" The speedster grinned before taking off in some direction.

"You're on!" The Saiyan laughed, blasting off into the sky after his friend.

Superman watched the duo with a smile, going to take off after them, until he felt someone grab his hand. Looking back, he was surprised to see it was Diana.

"I would like to accompany you to this, restaurant." She said the word weirdly, as if it were new to her.

He smiled at her with a nod.

With that, the two took to the sky.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Shazam called out with a grin, before zooming off into the sky.

All that were left were Green Lantern and Batman.

"You coming too Bats?" Hal asked as he slowly ascended.

"No thanks, I've got things to do. Plus I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming future." He smirked at the Lantern before hopping in his jet, which took to the air after a few seconds of turning on.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Lantern turned and took off in the direction the others went in.

* * *

A week later, the seven heroes stood in front of the White House on a stage. Today they would be receiving medals of honor from the president, for their valiant efforts in saving the world.

"We gather here today to thank the costumed individuals for their actions and service of the world." The president began his speech.

"Costume? This is my uniform." Green Lantern said through his teeth, annoyed that they called him a in a costume.

"Yeah, and these are just my regular cloths." Goku commented as well, patting down his orange gi.

"Both of you, shut up." Batman said quietly enough for the two to hear him.

"And now, I present to you seven, these medals of honor." The president went down the line, handing the heroes a medal.

"Sweet!" Shazam exclaimed childishly. He couldn't wait to show his brothers and sisters back home.

Going back to his podium, the president went back to speaking.

"The world, and even the space beyond our planet, is filled with evil that can't wait to try and take over." Some people in the crowd looked scared at this thought.

"But, as long as these heroes are here, we have nothing to fear. For they are- er…" He turned back to the heroes.

"What do you call yourselves?"

He heroes just looked at each other in confusion and thought.

"Um, how about the Super Seven?" The Flash suggested, getting a laugh out of Dragon Fist and Shazam.

* * *

And it was on this day, after a greater evil had revealed itself to the world and had been defeated, the Justice League was born.

Consisting of the greatest heroes to ever fight the darkness. Wonder Woman, Superman, Dragon Fist, Batman, The Flash, Shazam, and Green Lantern.

* * *

 **Again guys, thanks for all the support you've given me! Expect weekly updates. They won't all be as soon these are, but they won't be late either, just expect them from Fridays to Sundays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 4: Team Bonding.**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **The Justice League is owned by DC comics.**

 **Thanks for reading past the first story arc of the fic guys, I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far, and there will be much more to come!**

 **Question time!**

 **1\. First off, yes I admit last chapter was a bit rushed. But that doesn't really bother me, as the first three chapters were just a means to gather the league together and pit them against someone who posed a threat against the world. And get out of here with that power level shit. Yes I know Darkseid is one of the most powerful characters in the DC universe, but when you put him up against four power houses like Superman, Goku, Wonder Woman, and Shazam, he's gonna have a bit of trouble.**

 **2\. Yes, Goku will use the Kaioken in the future as well as other techniques. And to the ignorant guest, yes Goku knows Instant Transmission, and Namek will never happen in this story. If you read when I start Goku's origin arc, I will explain a bunch of things, and that being one of them!**

 **3\. I'm beginning to change my mind on the prospect of Goku being the only db character. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman all have their classic villains that they've battled since their first comic book issues, so I'm thinking about putting in dbz villain and villain ONLY. Goku needs his own villains to keep himself occupied, I hope to give him more chapter time defending his home town in Japan from it's own threats.**

 **4\. As for the pairings, after much thought and looking at all the reviews, I'm pairing Goku with Karen Starr/Power Girl. Since she comes from Earth 2, I'll probably give her a story arc of her own, explaining how she meets Goku and the League, what happened in her world, ect.**

 **And with those out of the way, let's get into it!**

* * *

"Ugh, where are they? They're usually not running this late."

Diana stood on top of the Daily Planet, arms crossed and tapping her foot, waiting on two of her friends.

It had been a month since her and her fellow heroes saved the world from the likes of Darkseid. After being recognized by America and the world, Batman called the heroes to a space station that he had built called the Watchtower, there he told them that whether they liked it or not they were a team now.

They would be known as the Justice League, a team of heroes that would gather to handle a threat that no single hero could take on.

Superman then asked what the first order of business would be, which led to an argument on multiple points.

Eventually, Goku was the one to break it up with a light-hearted idea. "How about we all get to know each other?"

"You mean, like team bonding?" Hal Jordan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah! I mean, if we're gonna be working alongside each other, we might as well get to know one another. That way we can be more comfortable when we're around each other." The Saiyan smiled.

This earned him a set of looks, until Clark spoke up. "I think that's a great idea." He motioned to the rest of the League.

"I only know you by your aliases, but I'd like to get to know everyone here as friends."

The Flash then raised his hand with a smirk. "I'm cool with that, I already know Goku and Green Lantern, a few more people couldn't hurt."

"Then it's settled." Batman came in. "Starting this week, everyone will pick a day to spend with each other, hopefully this proves fruitful." He gave the smallest of smiles.

It was then that the team bonding started. That was two days ago, and Diana had offered to take her teammates to Themyscara today, after seeking permission from her mother.

Of course, most of the team was busy today, so only Superman and Dragon Fist were coming.

She would take this as an opportunity to get more acquainted with Clark, as the two had found an odd attraction towards each other.

And she would use this chance to better her friendship with Goku. As one warrior to another, she felt a special kinsmen ship towards the Saiyan, as the two had similar backgrounds. Because of this, she saw him as the little brother she could never have growing up, and this made her protective of him.

Just as her patience had finally run out, the Amazon could see Superman and Dragon Fist flying over the horizon towards her.

"Hey! Wonder Woman!" Goku grinned with a wave as the two set down onto the rooftop.

"Greetings." She smiled at both of them. "It's good you both finally made it, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"And miss a trip to a forbidden island? No way!" The Saiyan exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late." Clark chimed in. "A hotel had caught fire and we had to rescue the civilians and put it out."

For a moment she looked skeptically at them, then noticed the black spots on their clothing, realizing that he told the truth. "It is quite alright, though, we need to leave now if we want to make it before nightfall."

To this the two men nodded, and with that, the trio took to the air.

* * *

Diana had explained that she was the only one with access to Themyscara, as she was the only one who could make it passed the barrier that kept the island hidden from the rest of the world.

So the only way for anyone to get to the island, was with her, or being blessed by Queen Hippolyta. The latter was unlikely to happen, as the Amazons didn't really trust anyone from the world of man.

"Well, this is it." The Amazon Princess said as the three approached the island.

The two men could only gawk at the sight. It was absolutely beautiful here. Almost everywhere they looked, they saw lush green and forest animals foraging around.

"This is where you were born?" Clark asked, astounded by the sight.

"Indeed, it is one of the only places left in the world untouched by man." She answered with a smile.

It was then that a greek style city came into view. Soon farm animals and the citizens of Themyscara could be seen from the point in the sky the heroes were at.

"Come, let me introduce you to my mother, and the warriors of Themyscara." Wonder Woman said, looking over her shoulder at the two men.

* * *

Once landing at the biggest building, which was at the front of the town, the three were greeted by two guards.

"Halt!" One of the guards yelled, pointed her spear at Goku. "What is the meaning of this Diana? Why are these 'men' here?" She uttered the word with such disdain.

"Calm yourself, guard, these two are with me. And they are no mere men, they are of the Justice League, they are my comrades." Diana glared sharply at the woman, who stood her ground for a moment, but eventually backed down.

"Very well, continue as you wish." She grit through her teeth, watching as the three walked by.

"Geez, you weren't kidding when you said the people here hated us." Superman said, feeling uneasy with the glares the people inside the building were giving him and Goku. He wasn't worried about being attack, especially with Goku and Diana here, he just didn't like being the outcast.

"Indeed." She retorted back as they walked through a large hallway. "Every confrontation that we've ever had with man has ended in tragedy and anger, so they have reason for the hatred towards you, but they'll eventually come around."

"I wonder if I'll be able to spare with some of the warriors here." Goku said outloud, but more to himself than anyone else.

"Careful what you wish for Goku, you may get what you want." She grinned back at him, making the Saiyan laugh to himself.

"I'm counting on it! I wanna learn how you guys fight and how you got so strong!"

Clark just rolled his eyes. "Is fighting and eating all you ever think about?"

"No! I think about other stuff too!" Goku stuck his tongue out at Clark's joke.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." The Man of Steel chuckled.

"Shush you two, we're about to enter my mother's throne room." Diana put a finger to her lips, signaling for the two men to stop talking.

After getting a nod from her friends, she opened the giant marble doors, revealing a large room with a throne at the end of it. There sat her mother, along with two servants and another girl in battle armor.

"Mother!" Diana cried excitedly as she ran to hug Hippolyta, as it had been far too long since she had seen her own mother.

"Diana." The queen happily greeted her daughter with a returned hug.

"Yes, greetings Diana." Another, much ruder voice came from the side.

As she looked to the side, Diana frowned at the sight of her old rival. "Aleka, you look well."

The woman glared at her, then at Superman and Dragon Fist. "You're such a disgrace, bringing men here to our sacred island."

"Enough Aleka." Hippolyta interrupted her. "These men are here with my permission, which means they are under my protection. If you so much as harm them, I will consider it an act of violence towards me. Is that understood?" She asked sternly.

Though she wanted to say more to Wonder Woman, the other Amazon simply nodded her head and left the room.

"I see things are still the same around here." Diana said, not at all impressed with Aleka showing herself off like that.

"Give it time my dear, she along with everyone else will come around." Her mother told her with a smile, then looked to the only other men on the entire island. "Now introduce me to your comrades, I've eagerly waited to meet them."

Walking over to her fellow Leaguers, she started with Superman. "This is Clark Kent, or as most people call him, Superman."

"I'm honored to be able to meet you, ma'am." The Kryptonian held out his hand with a smile.

"The honor is all mine Superman, anyone who fights alongside my daughter and protects her has won my comraderie." She nodded as she shook his hand.

"And this is Son Goku. The people of Asia call him Dragon Fist. He is also a fellow warrior who lives a lifestyle similar to that of us Amazons."

Goku gave a friendly smile and bowed in respect to the queen.

"Is that so? Perhaps some of our younger warrior can learn a few things from him since he's a veteran." Hippolyta suggested, also bowing back to the Saiyan.

"I've been wondering how you guys fight! I'd be honored if I were able to spare or at least watch your spar sessions."

"I think we can arrange something, Goku." The queen said with a smile, trying out the man's name on her tongue, and deciding she liked it.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" The man exclaimed, happy for the chance to learn another fighting style.

"Well, while you're here, why don't I give you two a tour of the city?" Hippolyta asked, gesturing towards the door.

"That would be nice." Superman smiled at her, then to Diana.

* * *

After the tour, the trio left the queen to the rest of her duties and took the rest of the day to acquaint themselves with the island.

Walking through the town square, the Leaguers were stopped by two little kids, who took Goku by the hand and led him to a building with a high window. Once there, one child came jumping out of the window and landing on Goku's shoulders. A second later, multiple kids came barreling through the window and landing on top of Goku, making the man fall to the ground buried under kids.

The Saiyan then stuck his head out from under the pile with the silliest grin on his face, making all the children laugh.

From a distance, Diana and Clark watched, both sporting amusing smiles.

"He never ceases to amaze me." Diana said, her expression turning sad as she watched the man.

"You okay Diana?" Clark asked with concern, noting the woman's mood change.

"I am." She nodded. "It's just, I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I see him, I can see the Justice League in him." She answered as she watched the Saiyan run around giving piggy back rides to the children.

"How so?" Clark asked, raising his eye brow.

"Well, like the rest of us, he's lost something. Like Shazam, he grew up without parents, he's an orphan. His only family was killed at a young age, like Batman. He grew up isolated from the rest of the world, much like myself, he couldn't have a normal life. And like you, he's the only survivor of his race"

Clark nodded, seemingly deep in thought. "How did you know all of this?"

"He likes to talk when we spare, he says it's less boring when there's a conversation going." The Amazon Princess chuckled to herself as they watched the group of kids chase the Saiyan with sticks and wooden swords.

At this, Superman stared at Goku for a moment. As close as the two friends were, he didn't even know some of that stuff about his fellow alien.

"Everyone leads a hard life, Diana." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"But he has no family, no one to go to with his problems. He can't find his place in the world." She couldn't help but feel protective of the other warrior, after hearing his story and being from a similar background.

"That's not true Diana."

She looked at the Man of Steel in confusion.

"He does have a family, and he most definitely has a place in the world." He gave her a stern look.

"The League is his family, and his spot is on this team with us. As is the same for you and myself."

Diana could only stare in awe at Clark, touched by what he said, knowing that he meant it.

He only smiled at her, slowly grabbing her hand.

The two were then snapped out of their moment when Goku walked over to them, a little girl on his shoulders, and telling a joke that made the child laugh.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend, Hannah!" He grinned, pointing his thumb at the small girl, who then waved at Diana and Clark.

"Well hello." Superman came closer, holding his hand out to the girl, just for the girl to shake it.

"Guys aren't as bad as mom says." The little girl grinned, shaking the Kryptonian's hand. "Maybe when I'm older I'll think about dating one! I mean, if he's as strong as Goku!" She patted the man's spiky black hair.

"Well that's good to hear Hannah, just make sure you pick the right guy." Clark grinned at her, before Goku put her down.

"Alright Hannah, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?" Goku asked, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Definitely!" The girl nodded her head and ran off after returning the high five.

"It's good that the locals are befriending you, that means they trust you." Diana nodded her head at Goku in approval.

Looking up at the night sky, Diana turned to her friends. "We might as well return to the little cottage we'll be staying at. We'll have more to do tomorrow." She said as the three of them began walking towards the place Diana's mom let her borrow for the night.

* * *

The next day, Goku woke up early, as part of his training schedule. After doing his morning exercises, he took a stroll through the town, figuring Clark and Diana could use some alone time.

After going by some fruit stands and food kiosks, Goku began hearing an all too familiar sound.

Getting closer to the source, he could hear the sound of battle cries and weapons clashing with each other.

Upon coming over a hill, Goku stumbled upon the training ground of the Amazons. "Woah…" He muttered, leaning over a rock, and then falling down the hill and straight into the middle of the training grounds.

It was as if time itself had stopped, as everyone Amazon girl had stopped what they were doing, and were now staring at the Saiyan.

"And what, are you doing here?" The same girl from yesterday, Aleka, asked rudely as she walked over to him with a spear in hand.

"Um… would you believe me if I said I was just out for a walk?" Goku chuckled sheepishly with rubbing the back of his neck.

"The queen or that "clay" can't save you now." She pointed her spear at him with a smirk.

To this, the alien warrior gulped. "Crap…"

Just as Aleka shoved her spear forward, Goku rolled out of the way and jumped to his feel.

"You know, I've been asking for a fight all week, and this isn't what I had in mind." The Saiyan joked as he ducked under another spear jab.

"Stand. Still." Aleka said between spear jabs, getting more and more frustrated he was dodging her attacks.

"If you say so." He said, before coming to a complete halt, and stopping her spear with his bare hand.

This left the Amazon warrior shocked, while the Saiyan was curious. "That's not possible!" The woman yelled, letting Goku jerk the spear out of her hands.

The man only smirked. "I know this isn't the time the queen was talking about, now is as good a time as any I guess!" He grinned before dropping the wooden weapon.

"Your stance is wrong." Goku said to Aleka, making the woman confused.

"My… What?"

"Your stance. You know, you're fighting stance?" He asked, getting into his own signature stance.

"What about it is wrong you insolent fool?" She yelled to him, picking up her spear again.

"It's your arms, and the direction your body is facing. Your body is leaving itself too open." He explained to her.

This only served to piss her off even more. "How dare you! The scum from the world of man, mock me!" She prepared herself to beat this man into nothing.

"Aleka that is enough!" Diana's voice came from outside the sparing ring. It was both her and Clark.

"Diana…" The warrior grit her teeth once more, knowing she could do nothing once she showed herself.

"As much as this is a fight that I want to see, he would utterly humiliate you in front of your squad." Diana walked up to Aleka, the latter being a foot or two taller in height. "So I will save you that humility."

Wonder Woman then turned to her warrior friend, who just looked confused. "Come Goku, mother wants to see us off." She said before walking back to Clark.

"Alright, coming!" He exclaimed, running by Aleka. "Oh! And I hope I get the chance to fight you for real one day, you seem really strong." He claimed to her as he passed her up.

This made the redhead's face heat up with embarrassment and anger. One day, Saiyan. One day.

* * *

Back at the capital of Themyscara, Queen Hippolyta stood facing the three Justice League members.

"It was an honor to have you both here, Superman. Dragon Fist." She nodded her head towards them. "I do hope you come back again, you receive my blessing if you ever feel the need to return."

Superman nodded back. "Thank you, ma'am. I was happy to have had the opportunity to be here."

"Yeah! Next time I hope to fight some strong people!" Goku pumped his fist into the air with a grin.

This made the queen laugh. "Of course, Goku. I will make sure some of our strongest warriors are ready for you when you return."

And with that, she turned to her daughter, who hugged her tightly.

"Thank you again for this mother, it was very much needed." Diana said, letting go of Hippolyta.

"It was no problem my daughter." She chuckled. "Though next time, try to bring the rest of your friends, I want to meet the rest of the valiant Justice League who fought alongside my daughter for the world."

"And I shall." She promised her mother, before taking off to the sky, Clark and Goku right behind her.

"May the gods bless you all!" Hippolyta yelled at the ascending heroes.

* * *

Over the ocean, the three League members flew in silence, until Goku spoke up.

"Hey Diana?"

"What is it Goku?" She asked back.

"Thanks for this, I enjoyed every moment of it." He gave a friendly smile.

"Again, anytime Goku."

They flew in silence again for a few more minutes.

"I'm glad that I was able to meet you two." The Saiyan spoke up again, looking down at the water with a smile.

This made Superman give a smirk. "Someone has to keep an eye out for you." He let out a chuckle.

This made Diana smile to herself. She thanked the gods for blessing her with these two friends and the Justice League.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Again, thanks for everyone's support on the story. This is just a filler chapter, one of many I'll be doing. These are just special chapters I write to show the relationship between the members of the League. The next one I put out will be between Goku and Flash, showing how they became friends so early in the story. Anyways, the next story arc after this chapter will be introducing Power Girl and Huntress, and then Throne of Atlantis. Thanks for reading, see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **PS: Here is a power scale of the current League members, just to calm some of the fanboys down. 1 being the strongest and 10 being the weakest.**

 **Goku (full power), Superman (letting loose)**

 **Goku (Kaioken)**

 **Goku, Superman, (and Darkseid at the moment)**

 **Shazam**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Flash**

 **Green Lantern**

 **Batman**

 **None**

 **None**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 5: The New Kryptonian and Bat on the Block**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC comics.**

 **Ya boy is back! And thankful for all of your comments and support, reading this far. I'm glad you guys appreciated the last chapter. I don't think there were that many questions this time but I'll answer the ones that are there.**

 **1\. Goku's origins will remain unknown until I get to his Origins Arc, though his hometown will appear in this chapter. And yes, Goku will be using his Power Pole, and maybe I'll throw in Flying Nimbus, but no Senzu Beans. I feel like the Goku and the rest of the League would become too dependent on them.**

 **2\. Secondly, my final decision on Goku's pairing is Power Girl, since that was the majority opinion in the comments.**

 **3\. I may include Piccolo, but I don't know about the dragonballs. Again, I feel like they would be something the League would become too dependent on.**

 **4\. Lastly, full power Goku would be his full power, plus Kaioken times 4. He won't be physically as strong as Superman until he reaches Super Saiyan, but as far as power and speed, he would be able to best Superman.**

* * *

The city of Nanami. Japan's largest coastal city, and its second largest city, right behind Tokyo. It was a large tourist attraction that led many people to Japan, looking for a vacation, as Nanami was separated from the rest of the world by an ocean on its right and a large mountain to its left.

This made the city a prime target for beach vacations and hiking trips into the wilderness.

But that wasn't the only reason people came. After the formation of the Justice League, many fans began searching out the home towns of the members, and everyone knew this was the home of Dragon Fist.

Besides Wonder Woman, Dragon Fist was the only member of the League who wasn't native to America. Before his worldwide fame with the Justice League, he was famously known all throughout Asia for defeating tyrannical armies, stopping erupting volcanoes, and saving the country of Japan from the reign of the evil Demon King Piccolo as a teenager.

Though, after defeating Darkseid and taking a trip to the island of Themyscara, he decided to return to Nanami and relax for a bit.

At the current moment, said hero was casually strolling through the city plaza, enjoying some mochi ice cream for this hot summer day. For once he was wearing regular clothes, opting for jeans, an orange hoodie and some casual sneakers. Usually he'd go about wearing his usual fighting clothes, but after a stern talking to from Bruce about their identities and safety, he went out and got himself some regular clothing.

Looking around, he couldn't help but enjoy the peace and happiness that rolled off of tourists and locals alike. Ever since he and the League stopped Darkseid's invasion, the world had suddenly become a friendlier place.

His guess for the cause of that, people began realizing that they had to make the best of their lives.

"Man this is good!" The Saiyan exclaimed as he ate the rest of the Japanese ice cream.

It was then that he sensed something, or someone, watching him. Turning around to look around, Goku gave a confused expression, as he only saw civilians enjoying themselves.

"Huh… That's weird, I could've swore that someone was there." He blinked to himself, not feeling the presence anymore.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Saiyan passed it off as just being away from home too long, or maybe Batman's words were making him too paranoid? Turning back around, he started walking again, but was stopped as he suddenly bumped into someone. Someone hard!

Falling to the ground, he heard a feminine voice groan in front of him. Opening his eyes, he was met by the face of a short haired, blonde headed girl with blue eyes.

Quickly getting up, he held his hand out to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

The girl only gave him a wide eyed stare, blushing at her own clumsiness. "Um, yeah! Thanks."

She grabbed a hold of his hand and let him pull her up.

Goku gave a cheeky grin, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The woman shook her head. She wanted to say it was her fault, but she didn't want to make herself look like an even bigger idiot. Seriously, how the Hell did she mess up a simple greeting and knock him over? She thought to herself, going back to a few minutes earlier.

(Thirty minutes earlier)

Karen Starr, aka Power Girl, was clothes shopping with her best friend, Helena Wayne. The two were in Nanami City on a vacation, as well as investigating the recent UFO sightings in the area.

Currently, both girls had been checking out the women's dresses, until Helena elbowed her friend in the side. This prompted an annoyed grunt from the Kryptonian.

"What is it?" Karen asked, after a second jab from her friend, finally getting her attention.

"Check out tall, spiky, and cute over there." The Robin of Earth 2 said with a smirk, pointing her thumb over to a certain Saiyan.

"Hm?" By that time, Karen had already locked her eyes on the Japanese hero, not hearing what her friend had said.

This made Helena roll her eyes with a chuckle. "You know, Karen, we've been on this Earth for five years now. The least you could do get yourself a man."

This caused her alien friend to blush profusely. "Wh-what?" She asked incredulously.

"Maybe go say hi or something, ask him for a meal or a coffee."

This made Karen think to herself. She hadn't really thought about dating anyone since she and Helena landed on this new Earth, but it wasn't because she didn't want a relationship, it was more like she didn't want a relationship where she would break every man she came into contact with.

"I don't know…" The Kryptonian trailed off, watching as the man began walking by them, eating some kind of treat.

"Look, if you're too scared, I could always go and say hi for you." The Huntress smirked to her friend, beginning to take small steps towards the man, until Karen suddenly grabbed her arm.

"NO!" The girl blurted out, before fixing her composure.

"I mean, I can do this, just don't embarrass me." She pleaded.

Helena then patted her friend on the back, watching her approach the man, who had stopped to look behind him for some reason. This action caught Helena's interest, but she would worry about it later, as she watched her friend potentially set herself up.

(Current time)

Any fears of her hurting the man were put to rest whenever she bumped into him, geez it was like taking a hit from Kal back on her world.

She was brought from her daydreaming when she heard Goku snap his fingers in her face. "Hey, you in there?" He asked humorously.

To this she quickly nodded, remembering why she approached him in the first place. She was nervous, but nothing would stop her.

"Um, my name's Karen. Karen Starr, and it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand with a smile.

To this, the Saiyan grinned and grabbed her hand. "Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku!"

It was when their hands made contact, both felt a certain shock spread through their arms. It wasn't like an actual shock, but more of an emotional or mental shock. They felt like they somehow knew each other, even though they'd never met before.

"Uh…" Goku stared at her, for once not knowing what to say, until she spoke first this time.

"Er, do you uh, wanna go get lunch or something?" She asked awkwardly, feeling a bit of pressure taken away from her after getting the question out.

At the mention of lunch, Goku instantly perked up. "Heck yeah! I'm starving!" He exclaimed while grabbing her by the hand.

"I know this great noodle restaurant down the block here, come on!" He began dragging her away, to which she excitedly followed, wondering how this would go.

Turning back to Helena, Karen gave her friend a thumbs up, signaling that she would take it from here.

Helena smiled and waved as she watched her surrogate sister get taken out on a 'date'.

"Now then." She pulled out a handheld device of some sort from her purse.

"Let's get back to business." She began to walk away, following some unknown energy signature.

* * *

At the noodle bar, both Goku and Karen sat, waiting for their food to get to them.

"So, Goku, do you live here?" Karen asked, beginning to feel more comfortable around the man after a few minutes of light conversation.

"Yeah! I live in the forest, close to the mountain, just east of here." He pointed out the window by them, giving them a view of the large, lush covered mountain.

"Whoa, I would've never guessed with the way you carry yourself."

"What about you Karen? Where do you come from?" He asked, knowing that she wasn't from Japan just because of the tourist kind of attitude she gave off.

"I come from Metropolis. I'm a computer programmer." She explained, their food finally being delivered to them.

"Cool! I have a friend that's from Metropolis too!" He grinned, the girl reminding him of Clark. It wasn't only her background that reminded him of Superman, but the energy she gave off as well. But that couldn't be right, Superman said he was the last member of his race. And if that wasn't true, then that meant this girl was just like Clark!

'She's a –!' He was then interrupted from his thought as he felt the same energy signature from earlier, racing towards him and Karen.

"Goku? What's wrong?" The girl asked, waving her hand in his face.

"Get down!" He yelled, suddenly jumping out of the noodle shack, bringing Karen with him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" She began to scold him, until the little noodle shack exploded.

Shielding her eyes from the debris, she looked on in horror as an injured pedestrian tried crawling away from the burning shack, only for his face to be stomped in by a large boot.

"Lobo." Karen growled, watching the alien bounty hunter step from the carnage.

"The main man doesn't recognize you little lady." He grinned maniacally, picking the woman up by her hair, getting a strained grunt out of her.

"But if you know ole Lobo, then you must be associated with Superman." He pulled out a large knife from his belt clip.

Karen suddenly began feeling weak. Using her super vision, she could see the blade of the knife lined with kryptonite.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." His grin widened, bringing the weapon closer to her neck.

Karen prepared herself, hoping to see Kal and the rest of her deceased friends in the afterlife. Hearing a loud POP sound, she thought her life had just ended, but she only found herself being held up by a man in orange.

"Dragon Fist…" She weakly said his name, eyes widened.

He gave her a gentle smile. "Hey, I'm proud of you for hanging in there Karen. Just rest for now, I've got this."

He leaned her up against a light pole, leaving the woman momentarily stunned. How did he know her name?

Turning and glaring at the murderous alien, who was picking himself up after the sucker punch Goku had given him.

Upon seeing the Saiyan, Lobo grinned again. "And the prey finally comes to the predator."

"You killed an innocent man today Lobo." The Saiyan stated, taking slow steps towards the bounty hunter.

"And you almost killed a friend."

The alien's grin grew even more psychotic. "Oh yeah, big guy? What are you going to do about it?" He let out a whistle, a second later a floating motorcycle came to him, sprouting an assortment of weapons. Taking a spiked baseball bat, Lobo faced the Earth raised alien.

A white flame of energy flared around Goku as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. The atmosphere of the area seemed to tighten up and everything grew heavier. "I'm giving you one chance to leave, NOW!" He warned his opponent.

"I think I'm gonna go with no." Lobo said smartly, resting his weapon on his shoulder.

"I was hired to kill a Saiyan here on Earth, and you're the only one I see, so I'm not leaving until you're dead and I'm payed."

Goku steeled himself, anger swelled up in his heart at the innocent soul being lost today. He would avenge that man. "Fine then, remember, you wanted this!" He yelled, blasting forwards through the plaza at the bounty hunter, fist cocked back.

Laughing, Lobo charged at the Saiyan with his own high speeds, ready to swing his bat down onto Dragon Fist.

With a loud CRACK, Goku popped Lobo across the face, only for the man to quickly recover and continue his advance.

Swinging his weapon, he smashed Goku into a building, which collapsed on top of him.

Chuckling to himself, Lobo approached the fallen building. "That was easier than I expected."

Though, before he could begin digging his prey out of the wreckage, he was suddenly smacked into a building of his own, by none other than Power Girl, all dressed up in her white suit and red cape.

"That'll teach him to pull a knife on me." She told herself, before removing a few bricks from the destroyed structure, revealing an injured, unconscious Goku.

Pulling him out and putting his arm over her shoulder, she tried to wake him up. "Come on, Goku wake up!" She shook him lightly, getting a small groan from him.

"Ah… what did he hit me with?" He rubbed his head, where a bruise formed.

"Are you okay, Goku?" Karen asked with concern, taking a look at the man's injury.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" He nervously asked.

"Well, no one else has your hair style, and you called me by my name when you saved me. Smart guy." She joked, pointing to her head.

"Aw man, Batman is gonna kill me for this." He facepalmed himself, knowing the Dark Knight would chew him out for being discovered.

"Not if this guy kills you first." Karen said, preparing herself as Lobo climbed out of the hole he made.

"Who is he anyways?" Goku asked, still wondered why someone hired a bounty hunter to kill him.

"His name is Lobo. He's an intergalactic bounty hunter who will kill anyone for a quick buck." She explained as Lobo charged at the duo.

"Well we're about to find out what he wants with me!" Goku flew into the battle once again, weary of the man's weapon this time.

The white energy flared again, increasing is power. "This is for that man you killed! Choke on it!" He gathered a ball of yellow energy into his hand, then blasted it at the bounty hunter, completely enveloping him.

As the smoke cleared, Lobo was revealed, holding out his bat and missing the entire left side of his body.

Goku was in shock. That weapon blocked his attack? He was then further shocked when Lobo began to regenerate his body back.

"You like that?" The bounty hunter chuckled.

"This bat is made out of the strongest metal in the universe, Katchin. You have no idea what I had to go through to get this. It can withstand anything, but that was a nice try!" He ran towards Goku, cracking the Saiyan over the head with weapon.

Before he could get in another hit, he found himself being choked out by Power Girl. "You stay away from him." Her eyes glowed a bright red.

Unable to free himself, the bounty hunter called for his motorcycle, which then rammed into Power Girl. Though, before he could catch his second breath, he was bombarded by a barrage of punches and kicks from Goku.

The furious Saiyan had, had enough of this. This man needed to leave Earth, now. With one final punch, the Saiyan sent Lobo into the Earth.

Breathing heavily, Dragon Fist tried thinking of a way to get rid of this man, he just kept coming back no matter what he and Power Girl did.

"You know, besides Superman, you're the toughest hunt I've ever taken up. Congratulations." Lobo clapped as he walked out of the crater he'd landed in.

Watching as his opponent approached, Goku felted Power Girl coming. Apparently, so did Lobo, as kryptonite gauntlets covered his gloves.

"I said to stay away from him!" She yelled, flying at top speed.

The minutes she appeared in front of him, he put her in the ground, beating her senseless.

"Karen, NO!" He yelled out, rushing Lobo and knocking him away from the girl.

Watching the alien crash into a car, Japan's hero knelt down to check on Karen, wrapping his arms around her. She was a bloody mess, and that just confirmed Goku's suspicions. If kryptonite did this to her then she was definitely Kryptonian.

"Hang on, I'll get you help." He began picking her up, only for her to weakly point forwards.

"He's coming…" She trailed off, trying to stay conscious.

Lobo was definitely coming, and he didn't have scratch on him.

Pulling out a small device with a button on it, he pressed this button, his grin growing darker.

All of a sudden, Goku could hear a loud beeping noise, but it was coming from… him. He was then covered completely in explosions, enveloping both he and Power Girl.

Lobo began laughing as the smoke cleared, revealing Goku, who was shielding Karen's body with his own. His own shirt was burned away and his body was covered in burn marks.

"But, how?" The Saiyan asked incredulously as he and Karen watched their final hour arrive.

"You see, every time my bat struck you, an explosive spike was planted on you." He pointed to his head.

"You always plan one step ahead of your prey."

"I'm sorry Karen." Goku shook in anger at himself. Anger at not being strong enough.

"For what? I enjoyed myself today." She let out a choked laughed.

"And if I'm being honest with you, I would've went for a second date." She chuckled to herself, hoping that wasn't a dumb thing to say.

"Ditto for me." He grinned at her, grabbing her hand and holding it in his.

As the bounty hunter stood in front of the two heroes, he looked down at them. "Ugh, this makes me sick. Both of you just die." He raised his weapon, ready to take them both out, until a batarang stuck into him.

"Huh?" He wondered, before thousands of volts of electricity surged through him, making him drop the bat and temporarily disabling him. Falling backwards, Lobo hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Huntress appeared, holding another batarang for safe measures.

"Helena!" Karen got up to hug her friend.

"Gosh, can't you stay out of trouble for just one day?" The Wayne daughter asked, hugging her friend back.

"Oh crap…" Goku said to himself as he struggled to stand, having to be held up by Power Girl. They both watched as Lobo picked himself up.

Thinking quickly, Karen turned towards Huntress. "Quick! Helena, tie him up!"

"I doubt that will stop him!"

"Just do it!" Karen snapped at her.

"Alright, alright!" She grabbed another batarang and threw it at the alien. Before it touch him, it exploded into a bunch of wires, wrapping around the man.

Taking this moment, Power Girl shot her full power heat vision at him, hoping to shoot him off the planet. But he only went sliding back a few feet, putting up a lot of resistance.

"Darn it!" She struggled against the man, but noticed Goku take a stand by her.

"Let me help." He crouched slightly, and cupped his hands together.

"Kaaameee…" A blue orb of energy grew in his hands.

"Haaameee…" It began to shine even brighter.

"HAAA!" He shot his arms forward, unleashing a large beam of blue power, completely covering the bounty hunter.

"No…" Lobo began to feel himself slip against such power.

"NO!" He soon found himself being launched into the air, and then outer space, then off into the unknown.

Back on Earth, both Dragon Fist and Power Girl stood, physically drained of any energy that they thought they had left.

"Next time we go on a date, let's go somewhere where a bounty hunter can't find me." Goku joked, falling backwards onto the ground, laughing through gasping breaths.

"Agreed." Karen followed suite, landing beside him, letting out a small chuckle.

They both stopped laughing when they felt someone standing over them, clearing his throat. It was none other than Superman himself, arms crossed with an unimpressed look.

Both Goku and Karen could only stare in fear, but in Goku's case, not of Superman.

"Please don't tell Bruce!"

* * *

 **And thus ends the first chapter of the Power Girl arc! I personally enjoyed writing this. Let me know what you guys thought! And I know I said I'd be updating every Friday through Sunday, but I'm updating early because I won't have hardly any time for anything this week! Summer classes have started for me and I'll have my hands full.**

 **Anyways guys, as always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 6: You're from where?**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super all belong to Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League belongs to DC comics.**

 **Hey guys, I lied! I was able to finish my school work early so began working on this.**

 **Jumping straight to the questions and reviews!**

 **1\. You guys, PLEASE, stop it with all this power level stuff. It's annoying when I read the reviews and I always see those one or two fanboys. It's always "quit nerfing Goku dude" or "at 1% percent power Goku could take anybody in DC!" Seriously, it's dumb, and also not true. Like I said at the beginning of the story, Goku is only as strong as he is when he comes back from the dead to fight Nappa and Vegeta, maybe even a little stronger. This doesn't go out to all my readers, but you know who you are. Stop. It's annoying. If this is a story where you expect Goku to blow through everyone easily, then this isn't your story.**

 **2\. I'll think about giving Power Girl a belt or something to protect herself against kryptonite, but honestly, if Superman doesn't do it then why should she? I dunno, but it's a good idea dude!**

 **3\. And Blackwolfy, any and all feedback is welcome! I'm always open to criticism, and if you guys can help make the story better in any way then I'm all ears.**

 **4\. Also, I'm thinking about adding music to certain scenes. Like fighting scenes or emotional scenes, just to give the story more character. Let me know what you guys think. A lot of people liked it in my other fanfiction so I thought I'd give it a try, but I'll leave that decision up to you guys.**

 **5\. You guys will also be happy to hear, but our first dbz villain will be introduced at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Batman sat in a dark room, looking through a microscope at a blood sample.

Goku's blood sample, to be exact.

After the Saiyan had returned to the Watch Tower from his short lived vacation, albeit bringing two unknown visitors with him, Bruce and Barry had him go to the infirmary to get himself checked out. Batman didn't know much about Goku's anatomy, so he used this as a chance to take a blood sample to examine, and what he saw shocked him.

Instead of dying, the Saiyan's blood cells were growing back, looking stronger than they were before.

'This doesn't make any sense." Bruce thought to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Find anything out?" Barry asked, quickly running into the room and shutting the door. As Goku's closest friend, not even Barry knew that much about the alien, besides his background of course.

"Well, I did figure out how Goku got so strong in his lifetime." The Dark Knight claimed, standing up from his chair and stretching his arms out.

"And that would be?" The Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Take a look for yourself."

To this, the speedster looked through the microscope for a second, before reeling his head back. "Woah…" He turned to the unmasked crusader with wide eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Barry asked, throwing his arms into the air.

"Once cells are damaged, they're supposed to die."

"My guess, evolution." The lone surviving Wayne deduced.

"Evolution?"

Batman shook his head up and down. "Just like Superman's race, whose blood cells absorb solar rays to get their powers, Goku's race must've adapted to get stronger after every fight he's in. And to do this, their blood cells would need to come back twice as strong, giving them a power boost."

"So what does this mean?" Flash asked, more confused than ever.

"It means that both Clark and Goku have potentially unlimited power, neither have shown a cap to their strength so it would be hard to say which is stronger, but what I can say is that Goku is gradually getting stronger with time." Batman explained, finally throwing away the blood sample and turning off the microscope.

"Well I'm glad they're on our side?" Barry said confidently, walking out of the room.

"You coming?" He asked as he held the door open, watching Bruce sit down at a computer.

"I will be there soon, I have to enter this data into the files first." He began typing away at the computer.

"Well don't keep everyone waiting, we still need to figure out what to do with the two new girls." And with that, Barry left Batman to his work.

* * *

"You're Kryptonian?" Superman asked with doubt, crossing his arms.

"It's true! I'm your cousin, Kara Zor-El." Karen argued.

"I'm pretty sure if there was another Kryptonian hiding out on Earth for the last five years, I would've found you by now."

"Not when you have cloaking technology." Helena said from across the room, sitting in a chair while reading an article on the Justice League.

Ever since Goku returned from Nanami City, Superman had been giving him an earful, saying that it was dangerous taking on someone like Lobo by himself. That was two days ago. Now he was giving his report to the League about what happened.

Though, Karen had come to the Saiyan's defense, stating that she and Helena were there too. Upon acknowledging the girl, Clark asked who she was.

It was then that things got a little awkward. Karen was reluctant at first, but she came out with it, saying that she was Clark's cousin.

"The thing is though, I'm not the Kara of your universe, and I come from a different Earth." She admitted, rubbing her arm nervously.

"What do you mean, not from our universe?" Clark raised a brow, not making any sense of this.

"When Krypton exploded, you weren't the only one who escaped. My father put me in an escape pod as well, I was also set to go to Earth to watch over you, but the blast ended up knocking my ship off course. So I landed on Earth six years later than what I should have, while I was suspended in a cryogenic sleep of some sort."

"Alright, say I believe your story. That still doesn't explain how you and your friend there got here in the first place."

"Darkseid…" She muttered the name lowly.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Hal Jordan asked, finally joining into the conversation. Up until now, he, Goku, and Shazam sat, watching the two go back and forth.

"Darkseid? You mean one from your universe?" Clark asked, to which the blonde haired girl nodded.

"Were you able to beat him?" Shazam asked, not wanting to remember what it was like getting hit by the giant monster.

"No… No one was able to beat him." She spoke softly, looking down at the ground.

"We were able to beat him once, but later he came back in waves, much stronger than before."

"How come no one tried to stop him?" Clark asked.

"Everyone tried, but everyone ended up dying. You, Diana, Bruce. Everyone."

"How did you two get away if everyone died?" Goku asked.

"Before Darkseid's parademons could get to us, I grabbed Helena and flew away, before flying right into one of those boom tubes." She explained, waving her hands to make a point.

"And here we are, six years later." Helena finally put the newspaper down, looking at the Justice League members.

"Damn, that must've been tough." Green Lantern said, feeling sorry for the girls.

"We're okay now. It's not like we want to go back now, we just have to be careful and not screw up the events of this Earth." Huntress said, waving the pity off like it was nothing.

Superman then stared at Karen, giving her a hard glare, before giving her a smile. "Well, I can tell you're not lying, so I'll believe you."

To this, Power Girl gave him a big hug. "Thank you!"

"But you have to promise you'll help me look for this Earth's Kara when you can, if I have family out their drifting in space, I want to find them."

"Deal!" She grinned eagerly, before turning to the rest of the League.

"Thank you, everyone, for listening to what we had to say. I feel a whole lot better knowing I don't have to hide from you guys anymore."

Goku threw an arm around her shoulder with the biggest grin ever. "Well, since you're family of Superman's, you're family of ours now. So if anyone bothers you, they have to answer to us now." He pointed to himself with his thumb.

The female Kryptonian then hugged him as well. "Thanks Goku, you're really the best!"

To this, Dragon Fist sheepishly scratched his neck and nervously chuckled, all the while having a small blush on his face.

The rest of the League only laughed at the man's reaction, never seeing him act like that around a girl before.

* * *

The original seven League members sat in the meeting room. After calling Diana from Themyscara, Batman called in a meeting to decide on what to do with Power Girl and Huntress. Do they make them members of the League? Or do they let them go and keep an eye on them?

"With another Kryptonian around, we can do more heavy lifting, and we wouldn't have to keep calling on Superman when he's busy." Flash began throwing out a positive argument.

"What if she and her little spy friend decide to turn on us? They could be trying to hack us or something right now." Hal put forth a negative argument.

"But they both helped me fight off and defeat Lobo back in Japan." Goku argued back.

"So? They could just be trying to gain our trust first, then attack us from the inside out."

"As much as I hate to agree with Green Lantern, he's right." Batman stated.

"Hey!"

"One Kryptonian and Saiyan are enough, one more that's just as strong as Superman could only spell trouble."

"I see no problem with the notion. They're only trying to fit into society as much as we are." Diana spoke, tapping her nails against the table from boredom.

"They were members of the Justice League back in there universe." Clark came into the conversation.

"If they could manage it then, they can do it now. I trust them."

"Trust can get people killed, Clark." Bruce glared at the Man of Steel.

"The Justice League was founded on the principles of trusting each other." Superman didn't budge in his decision.

It was then that everyone turned to Shazam, making the man-child freeze.

"What do you think Billy?" Barry asked.

"Hm…" Shazam thought for a moment.

"Well, from what I know about them, they've had to grow up because they lost everything. We all know what that's like, so they're no different from us? Why treat them differently?"

Goku let out a grin.

"That was well said Billy, thank you for your opinion." Diana said, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, before looking back down at the table, feeling thankful for his teammates.

"So we put it to a vote now." Superman stood up, looking at everyone.

"All in favor of making them reserve members, raise your hands."

Goku, Diana, Barry, and Billy, all raised their hands.

"That settles it then."

* * *

Out in the lobby of the Watchtower, both Karen and Helena waited patiently on their fate, Karen being the more nervous of the two. What if they were going to do away with them?

Just then, the doors to the meeting room slid open, revealing the League members. Goku and Barry were the first ones to come out. They were both talking about something with serious expressions on their faces.

Quickly flying up to the two men, her hands clasped, Karen gave them a hopeful look. "So? What did you guys decide?"

They both looked at her with sad expressions.

"I'm sorry Karen, we just couldn't change their mind." Barry shook his head while looking at the ground.

Her face instantly dropped, and her heart began to race with anxiety. Kal wouldn't let them do this, would he?

"It was a majority vote Karen, there was nothing we could do." Goku said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't mean…" She stopped herself, not wanted to finish the sentence. What were they going to do to her and Karen?

"Yep…" The Saiyan's mouth tugged upward.

"You're an honorary member of the League now!" He grinned stupidly.

"Wait… What?" Karen blinked to herself a few times, not sure she heard the man right.

"Gotcha!" The Flash began laughing and pointing at her.

Realizing she'd been duped, Karen glared at the Saiyan, her eyes glowing red. "Goku…"

She then tackled him to the ground in an attempt to get revenge.

Barry chuckled to himself at the horse play, before wincing at a loud SMACK and a THWAP. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Ah, young love." Shazam came up beside Flash.

This made the Scarlet Speedster look at his teammate. "Aren't you like, 10?"

"15, actually. For your information." Billy Batson gave a blank look.

"FLASH!"

The speedster flinch, not even turning to the female Kryptonian. "Uh, gotta go!"

And with that, he zoomed out of the room and boom tubed away from the Watchtower, not wanting to feel the wrath of Power Girl.

Goku picked himself up, rubbing his cheek as Karen began looking for Barry. "Ow, it was just a joke!" He whined, much like a child would.

"And I thought I was the kid of the group." Shazam shook his head with a chuckle.

"Don't do that!" She gave the Saiyan a light shove to the shoulder, her anger replaced with a smirk, happy with getting revenge.

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad was it?" He laughed, happy that she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"I was having a mini heart attack!"

"Is that even possible? For you I mean."

"Don't make me hit you again Goku."

"Okay."

* * *

With Superman and Batman's permission, Power Girl left the Watchtower, accompanied by Dragon Fist.

Back in civilian clothing, both heroes walked down the sidewalk of Metropolis.

"I should really find my own city to protect, since this is Superman's domain." Karen said loudly to herself.

"Hm…" The Saiyan beside her looked down in thought.

"You okay Goku?" She asked, noticing his sully expression.

Being snapped out of his thoughts, he looked over at her. "Huh? Oh, well, I guess so."

"Tell me what's on your mind." She smiled.

"Well, I was just thinking, about what you said in the Watchtower."

"What about it?" Karen asked as the two entered the park.

"You said there was a Superman, a Wonder Woman, and a Batman on your Earth right? What about me?" He wondered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"You? Well, we didn't have a Goku on our world. We did have a Saiyan in the League, but he was nothing like you."

"Really?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "He was kind of a douche, all he mostly cared about was himself, but his heart was in the right place."

"He sounds strong to me." Goku thought about fighting the guy.

"He was." Karen looked down with a sad expression on her face.

"What happened to him?"

Karen crossed her arms and closed her eyes, recounting the memory in her head. "Darkseid killed him."

"What? How?" Goku was shocked at the news of another Saiyan falling to Darkseid.

"He was actually first of the League members to die in battle. He was always headstrong, rushing in without a plan of attack." She stopped herself, not wanting to think about his death.

"His name was Vegeta, and he was probably the bravest, or stupidest of us all to face Darkseid face to face by himself. Out of everyone, his death was the most gruesome, and it probably won't leave me for a while."

She was then wrapped in a hug from the Saiyan, which surprised her because she wasn't expecting such a forward action from him.

"It's okay Karen, you don't have to worry about your friends anymore." He said softly.

"But, I just can't help but think I could've stopped their deaths." She began to tear up, burying her face into his chest.

"Maybe so, but everything happens for a reason. You guys just weren't prepared for what happened, but now you can prevent it from happening here."

Her eyes widened at what he said, realizing that he was right. "You… think so?"

He gave her his usual goofy grin. "Of course! Now that you've told us about the threat, we can prepare ourselves for what's to come."

With newfound confidence in herself, the Kryptonian girl gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Goku, you're the best."

"Hey, it's no problem. You're with us now, and we've got your back." He chuckled and hugged her back.

* * *

After getting her composure, Goku offered to walk her back to her apartment, but she wanted to hang out for a little longer. So the two found themselves eating ice cream at the pier by the Metropolis Docks.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Karen asked, taking a lick of her cone.

"Hm, I guess all of them. Except grape, I hate grape flavored things."

As the two leaned on the pier supports, they both watched the waves of the ocean come at them under the night sky.

Just then, Karen smirked, a funny idea popping into her head. Looking at Goku, who was distracted by the night sky, then to his ice cream. Her eyes then began glowing a bright red, before heat visioning his cold treat into nothing.

"Huh? Hey!" He stared incredulously from his cone to her.

"What was that for?"

"Payback!" She simply reason, going to take another lick of her ice cream.

"Two can play at that game!" Goku point a finger at her cone, and proceeded to fire a small blast of energy, completely obliterating the icy treat.

"Oh you're so going to get it!"

"You have to catch me first!" He laughed, taking off to the sky, leaving a white streak of energy behind him.

Karen smirked, launching herself into the air after him.

Both heroes flew around each other, laughing and having a good time, not having a care in the world if anyone saw them showing off their powers for once.

* * *

They had to enjoy themselves while they could, because somewhere off in space, an ancient evil was preparing to begin his invasion of Earth.

A large, round spaceship floated through the never ending void of space, and its inhabitants were gathering into one large room. Everyone stared up at a large podium where three figures stood, one small, one huge, and the other looking humanoid with two horns poking out from his forehead.

A fourth figure with green skin walked to the front of the podium, staring out at his millions of followers. "In one week, once we reach our destination, we begin the invasion of Earth. Back to your stations!" The alien commanded before walking away, back to his command room.

The humanoid figure stepped up to the crowd before punch his fist into the air. "For Lord Slug!" He yelled.

"FOR LORD SLUG!" The army chanted, all thrusting their arms into the air as they repeated the cry.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the main villain for the Power Girl arc! Sorry there wasn't much action in this one, I just wanted to give more background to Power Girl and give her more of a relationship with Goku and the rest of the League. Also I'm sorry if the chapter was a little short for you guys, like I said, I didn't mean for much to happen this chapter but I thank everyone who appreciates the efforts. Let me know what you guys thought, and anyone has any ideas for the story, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading guys, and as always I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 7: Date night ruined!**

 **Hey guys, here's another chapter from yours truly. A quick announcement and then reviews. I know I said I'd try to update every Friday through Sunday, but with the third week of classes coming up I've been pretty busy. So now my update schedule is random, and I work on new chapters whenever I get the time to.**

 **1\. They will be looking for Supergirl. And this universe doesn't have a Vegeta, and I don't know about Piccolo. And if I can make him fit, I'll put Martian Manhunter in here.**

 **2\. Don't worry my friend, I only brought Katchin into that chapter because Lobo is an intergalactic bounty hunter, I mean you never know what kind of tricks he's got up his sleeves.**

 **3\. I mean honestly that was only part of the reason Batman was observing Goku's blood. As stated in the comics and the movies, Batman has a way of defeating every member of the Justice League simply by studying them, and he knows next to nothing about Goku. I borrowed the idea for Goku's great weakness from another story The Princess and the Dragon, were Batman basically built a weapon that sped up Goku's metabolism to the point where he would starve to death. Because, as we all know, Goku needs a lot of food to sustain himself.**

 **4\. And I don't plan on bringing any other Super Saiyan form other than the first any time soon, and I'm not saying there aren't people who stand a chance. In straight up physical strength, I believe Superman beats Goku any day, but Goku makes up for it in power. In this story, both characters have to hold back something to keep themselves from destroying everything. This is a story where Superman and Goku are equals.**

 **5\. Karen is a computer programmer, according to her character wiki page. I knew she was a CEO but I took that part out, mostly because it wouldn't match with her relationship with Goku.**

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is necessary?" An uncomfortable Goku asked as he looked at himself through a mirror. He was wearing a black suit and tie.

"Absolutely! Goku, buddy. If you want to play baseball with this girl, then you gotta know how to bat." Hal Jordan said as he waiting outside of the changing room his friend was in.

At the moment, he, Goku, and Barry were all out shopping. The two heroes opting to help their alien friend out once they had learned he had a date with Karen.

"But I don't even play baseball!" The Saiyan whined, opening the door and coming out of the room.

Barry threw his arm around his friend's neck with a grin. "You look great dude."

"I feel ridiculous." He retorted with a pout, pulling at the neck of the suit.

"C'mon Goku, you have to learn to have class!" The Green Lantern exclaimed

"Is that what this is? Because it makes me feel like I'm being squeezed."

"You'll get used to it, only thing that matters is you impressing the girl."

"But I thought that was the point of the date."

"It is ya big lug head, but you wanna look good while doing it!"

Goku sighed to himself. "If you say so."

"Hey, when have I ever steered you wrong?" Hal asked with a smirk, crossing his arms confidently.

Before either Goku or Barry could say anything, the Lantern quickly shut them down. "Not a word!"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with both Hal and Barry preparing Goku for his first official date. Honestly, he kept waving them off, but on the inside he was nervous. And he'd never been nervous around a girl before, mostly because he didn't know that many, but that wasn't the point. Karen was different somehow.

"What if she hates the suit you guys?" Goku worried as he and Barry stood in front of the steps to Karen's apartment.

"Don't worry buddy, you've got this. Just be your regular goofy self." Barry consoled him, giving his shoulders a little message to calm his friend.

It was then that both men heard a click coming from the door.

"Crap! Gotta go! We believe in you!" And with that, the speedster took off.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Goku turned to see his friend running up the side of a building, and at the top he saw Hal looking at him through green construct binoculars. This made the Saiyan widen his eyes.

"Their spying on me!" He yelled to himself.

"Who's spying on you?" Karen's voice came from the side.

"Gah! Nobody!" He recovered from his shock and composed himself with a nervous chuckle, reminding himself to pay those two back later.

This made the female Kryptonian laugh, as she'd never met a more comical person than Goku.

Goku turned to face her, only to be stunned with silence at how beautiful she looked. There was nothing physically special about the plain white dress that she wore, but it just reminded him of her hero outfit, it was like he was with Power Girl.

"Hello? Earth to Goku!" She snapped her fingers in front of him, bringing him out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh…" He looked back at her, not knowing what to say.

"Better close your mouth or you'll catch flies." She joked, giving the man a hug, happy to see him.

This made him laugh, returning the hug. "Believe me that's the last thing I want. I've eaten flies before and it's not a great experience." He laughed.

"Well way to make a dumb joke gross!" She chuckled to herself.

"Well you brought it up!" He grinned, holding out his hand, which held some flowers.

"Are these for me?" She asked, taking the roses and smelling them.

"Originally I wasn't going to get flowers, but Barry insisted that I get them." He admitted, getting a chuckled out of the girl.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I never would have guessed Barry would be the one helping you for a date."

"Oh yeah, he's a real pal. He's always looking out for me, even when I don't need it."

"That's sweet of him, I notice that he and Diana are protective over you, like you're siblings or something."

"You think so?" He asked, holding his arm out to her.

"It's one of the things I noticed about those two when I first met the League here." She smiled, linking her arm with his.

"Well I guess we're just really close is all." He said, walking her down the stairs towards a bright red, Corvette.

"And I'm guessing that Hal was the one to lend you his car?" She lifted an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Say what? No, Hal would never let me drive such an expensive and hopefully fully insured car! You're funny Karen!" He nervously grinned while opening the passenger side door for her.

"Uh huh." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, already impressed with how the night was going. And it had just started!

Closing the door and walking around, Goku couldn't help but let out a deep breath. He let the cats out of the bag on that one. Hopefully she didn't figure out how right she was.

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Hal facepalmed himself. "He's an idiot." He groaned as he watched the scene unfold.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, looking through his own binoculars.

"He said the wrong thing, and she probably knows he didn't do this by himself."

"So? What's wrong with your friends helping you out for a date?"

"Nothing, but women like a man who can do everything himself!"

"Yeah, hopefully he can drive your car down there by himself." Barry retorted.

"Me too." The Lantern gulped, watching the Saiyan crank the car up and drive away.

Along with preparing his friend for this date, he also taught the Saiyan how to drive, as the man never learned how to since he grew up secluded from the rest of the world. And who better to teach the man how to drive than a certified Air Force pilot?

"They're getting further away, come on." Flash said, zooming down the side of the building and after the couple.

"He better not wreck my car, or he'll be sorry." Hal mumbled to himself as he went to catch up with the speedster.

* * *

The pair had finally gotten to the restaurant, where a reservation was waiting under Goku's name, curtesy of Hal and Barry. After decent parking on Goku's end, the two made their way into the building.

"Do you have a reservation tonight, sir?" The waiter at the front desk asked as the two stepped in.

"Um, Son Goku?" He asked back, not sure whose name the reservation was under.

"Hm…" The man hummed to himself as he checked the list.

"Ah yes! Mr. Son, right this way." He motioned with his hand for the couple to follow him to a table.

"Son?" Karen asked with a curious expression as they walked.

"It's a family name, I never could figure out why our last names came first though." He chuckled back.

"Yeah, it's weird. It works for you, but I couldn't imagine being called Son Karen. Just doesn't sound right."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it."

"Here we are." The man said as they approached a table for two, two glasses and a bottle of wine already sitting out for them.

Goku pulled a chair out for Karen, to which she thanked him after sitting down. "Who would've known that chivalry wasn't dead yet." She joked.

"Well, when you grow up with a lot of discipline, you learn how to treat people. Especially when you have the grandpa that I had." He said, taking a seat across from her.

"I can believe it, you're always so nice to everybody."

"In my life experience, you treat everyone the same way you'd want them to treat you." The Saiyan told her while looking through the menu.

"Wise words to live by. I wish everyone else lived by those words, maybe then the world would be a better place." Karen said with a smile, looking through her menu as well.

"Well, everyone is free to live life the way they want to live it. That's why people have the gift of free will."

To this, Karen gave a short chuckle.

"Something funny?" He asked curiously.

"Not really, it's just, you sound a lot like my cousin."

"How so?"

"He only saw the positive aspects of life."

Goku smiled, thinking back to his memories as a boy.

"Well I'd rather see everything positively than worry about the bad things that life throws at you. It's easier to live that way." He put his menu down, finally deciding what he wanted.

Before she could say anything back about it, their waiter made his way to the table.

"Have you made your decision on what to order tonight?" He asked politely, readying his notebook.

Both Karen and Goku looked at each other.

"You go first, mines bigger anyways." Goku said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll have the rosemary chicken." She said, handing the man her menu.

"Very good madam. And you, sir?" He turned to Goku.

"Hm, I'll have one of everything!" He grinned goofily.

This made Karen's eyes widen. "Goku!"

"What?" He asked, not seeing the problem.

"How are you going to pay for all of that?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms.

At this, the Saiyan pulled out and flashed a Wayne Tech debit card, making the Kryptonian's eyes even bigger!

"Where did you get that? I thought you didn't have a job."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Of course I have a job." He laughed, putting the card away.

In actuality, Hal and Barry secretly stole one of those cards from Bruce when he had his guard down. When asked if the Caped Crusader would miss the card, Hal replied with, "He's got money coming out his ass! There's no way he'll notice this thing missing!"

So the Saiyan took his word for it, hoping Bruce didn't find out later and come kill him in his sleep.

"So, where'd you learn to do that thing you used when we fought Lobo?" Karen asked, getting more curious about the man by the second.

"You mean the Kamehameha Wave?"

"Yeah! That's what you shouted right before firing it."

"Well, it all started when I was a boy. I'd left home since it was just me, to improve my fighting skills through vigorous training. And to be the best, I wanted to learn from the best."

"Oh yeah? Who? Maybe I'll have to go get him to teach me one day." She smirked.

"Do you know about Turtle Style?"

No, but I think I've read about it somewhere. It's supposed to be one of the toughest styles of martial arts to learn."

He nodded his head. "Well I got to learn directly from the guy who created it. Master Roshi!"

"Tell me about your training!" She asked eagerly, wanting to know more about him.

* * *

Out in space, just above Earth's orbit, Lord Slug's ship floated. The green skinned tyrant stood, watching over the green and blue planet through glass, his eyes set on one thing, the legendary Lazarus Pits.

It's rumored that taking a dip in the pit would grant one immortality, and restore them to their prime. After searching far and wide, an aging Slug finally found this answer through other means, and he would let no one stop him from accomplishing his goal.

"Angila." The alien commanded, not taking his eyes off the planet.

"Yes my lord." The blue skinned man knelt down before his ruler.

"Start the planetary chill, the invasion will begin soon."

"Of course my lord!" And with that, he quickly made haste, going to launch several machines out of the ship.

Slug smirked as he watched the machines enter the atmosphere. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Karen couldn't believe what she was seeing right now!

At the moment, she and every other person at the restaurant were gawking at Goku, who was just shoveling food upon food into his mouth.

"I… I can't…" The Kryptonian couldn't form words to describe the site in front of her. First she doubted that he would be able to pay for all of it, then she wondered where he would put it all.

Now she knew.

"Karen? You okay? You're just staring, and your food is gonna get cold." He asked, taking a moment between bites to focus on her.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I was just distracted." She chuckled sheepishly, before eating her food.

It was then that Goku stopped eating all of a suddenly, putting down his plate and standing up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wondering if he could sense something dangerous, judging by the serious look on his face.

"I don't know, the energy around the world just seems, colder." He told her, focusing his sensing skills as far as he could.

Karen then noticed something outside. Going over to the window, her eyes widened at what she saw. Snow, in July!

The streets of Metropolis had completely frozen over, and people who just happened to be outside were also frozen solid.

Barry and Hal then appeared outside, waving at Goku and Karen, all suited up.

"Hey guys, any idea what's going on here?" Goku asked as he and Karen ran outside to meet up with their friends.

"No, not unless Mr. Freeze escaped Gotham and decided to move to Metropolis." Flash retorted.

"Well regardless, we have to go, Batman and Superman are calling a team meeting at the Watchtower." Hal said, holding up his flashing ring.

"Alright Batman, we have Dragon Fist and Power Girl, you can send the boom tube." He spoke into the ring.

A second later a loud BOOM was heard behind them, before a portal opened up. With that, the four League members walked through the boom tube, teleporting up to the Watchtower.

Upon coming out the other end, Goku and Karen went in a different direction.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up after we change!" Goku called out to them as he and Karen headed towards the locker rooms.

Minutes later, in the meeting room, all of the current members had taken their seats and had turned their attention towards Batman and Superman at the front of the table.

"If you would all turn your attention to the screen." Bruce said, pressing the button on a controller, making a large holographic screen appear with a live feed. The feed showed Slug's massive ship floating just outside of Earth's orbit.

"Um, what is that?" Shazam asked, pointing to the screen.

"A UFO. It appeared just a few hours ago, but hasn't made any moves towards Earth besides sending out these machines." Superman brought up a video feed of several machines being sent to Earth, all settling down in the air over different parts of the world.

"We know nothing about them except that they are the cause of the world going into a deep freeze."

"Which leads us to believe that they're life forms that can't live without the cold, so they've adapted the Earth to their liking, possibly leading to an invasion." Clark finished.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Hal threw his hands in the air, having it with all these alien invasions. Why couldn't they go invade some other planet, like Mars or something?

"Wait, look!" Wonder Woman pointed at the screen of the ship.

It showing the ship starting to descend to the planet.

"So, what do we do?" Barry asked, itching for some action.

"Easy." Superman grinned. "We go give them a warm welcome."

* * *

Down on Earth, in the country of Switzerland, Slug's ship had finally landed. A large ramp lowering itself from the spacecraft, giving way for hundreds of men in white armor with wrist guns.

People ran away in a fit of panic, but were calmed slightly once they saw that the Justice League had arrived to take care of things.

The army of men faced down the group of nine.

"We'll give you one chance to leave!" Green Lantern warned, getting ready to attack with a glowing ring.

"And what if we don't want to?" One of the men at the front of the army asked, presumably a higher ranking soldier considering his red armor was different from everyone else's white armor.

"Then we make you." Superman smirked, then charged into the fray, taking out dozens of men at a time.

"Alright!" Goku grinned, jumping into the fight. He ducked under and over laser blasts, expertly taking out men left and right.

Green Lantern created a large bus construct, then proceeded to drop it onto a group of men.

Shazam held one man by the throat while fighting off multiple men at the same with a lightning packed fist.

Power Girl grabbed one man by his head, proceeding slam him into other soldiers, using him as a large bat.

Wonder Woman cut through multiple men with her sword, deflecting laser blasts with her shield.

Men began dropping left and right as a red blur ran through the crowd of men. "Uh, guys? This isn't much of an invasion. These guys aren't even putting up a fight."

"I think you're right Barry, these guys are boring. I hope they're holding back or something." Goku responded through the communication link established between the team.

"Well Flash isn't wrong." Batman said.

"Really? Where even are you Batman?" Hal asked, looking around.

"Huntress and I snuck onto the ship and we're investigating they're technology. It's really advanced, but I doubt these grunts would know what to do with any of it."

"So what are you suggesting?" Superman asked, using his heat vision to take out another guy.

"I'm suggesting that this fight is just a distraction from our real target."

"What do you mean?" Shazam asked.

"Why else would someone with evil intentions come to Switzerland?"

"Um, for the snow skiing?" Goku asked, more than answered.

"Goku, just shut up." Hal facepalmed himself.

"No, this is where the Lazarus Pits are located." The Dark Knight announced.

And it was true. As the League was fighting off the army with ease, they never noticed the four cloaked figures flying off in the distance.

The League then felt the Earth begin to shake, followed by someone's yelling.

"Uh, you guys?" Goku called to everyone, suddenly feeling a new and enlarged energy signature heading their way.

"What is it Goku?" Diana asked, dropping another soldier with her sword.

"We've got stronger people to worry about." He pointed to a new and improved Lord Slug, along with his three henchmen by his side.

Batman and Huntress then landed in front of the rest of the League, via grappling hooks. "I think we just found their leader." Helena said humorously.

"Well, you're not wrong." Batman retorted, pulling out a few batarangs from his belt.

"And so begins the reign of Lord Slug!" The alien of new youth grinned, planning the League's individual deaths out in his head.

"Shit." Hal mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Hey you guys. Wow, over 5,000 views on this fanfiction! I never would've thought that I would ever write something that people would actually like to read. And it's because of you guys that I continue to write, and I'm thankful that you like my story. Hopefully I can keep it up and make more successful stories! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but you will get you much wanted fight next chapter! Until next chapter, cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rock the League: New 52**

 **Chapter 8: A real Slugger**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **The Justice League is owned by DC comics.**

 **Hey guys, holy Polaris Batman, we've reached over 6,500 views! You are the best readers ever, and I'm happy you like what I'm putting out. You dudes are seriously the best!**

 **Review time!**

 **1\. Goku's universe doesn't have a Vegeta, and he died in Karen's universe, his death was so brutal that he isn't coming back from that. And what do you mean by a CW intro?**

 **2\. False Super Saiyan? You'll just have to read and find out.**

 **3\. I plan on giving Goku a job of some sort real soon so he doesn't have to be a freeloader.** **That was always one thing that bothered as they made Super, Goku wasn't that hard working individual that we all knew him to be.**

 **4\. Hey dude, Goku and Karen might eventually get married, given enough time with their relationship. But I won't push it on them, I'll dedicate time to writing for that. It really all depends on where I take this fiction. If they get married by the end of this story, then I'll probably write a sidestory about young Gohan, Damien, and Jon Kent and their adventures.**

 **5\. NO. No harems for Goku. Harems are such a turn off, and Goku isn't the type of guy to have one.**

 **6\. And I knew about the Kryptonian martial arts, mostly from Death Battle and Superman comics, I honestly just forgot about it. From what I've seen, Power Girl is a very aggressive fighter, so it would fit a lot.**

* * *

The League stood lined up, staring down the new threat to Earth and its people. With Lord Slug's army of men mostly dwindled down, the team of heroes didn't have any distractions to worry about.

"Alright pickle face, you ready for the beating of a lifetime?" Green Lantern asked, floating closer while pointing his flashing ring at the bad guys.

Slug only smirked at this. "The real question is, are you?"

The green alien raised his right arm, then fired a blast of energy from it.

"Yeah, like that's gonna work." Hal yawned, creating a shield construct to block the attack.

"Your arrogance will get you killed Lantern." A voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" Hal looked around, coming face to face with Lord Slug.

"But how did you- ACK!" He was to slow to retaliate, as Slug punched him into the side of his ship, creating a massive hole.

"Anyone else?" He looked back at the remaining League members with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's see how fast you are!" Flash went to go make a move, but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder from Goku.

"Wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"Hey ugly!" Everyone turned to Green Lantern, who flew out of the ship at full speed, shining brighter than before with a pissed expression.

"Green is my thing!" With that, he created a large baseball bat construct and knock the space tyrant away with a loud SMACK.

Slug flew, and crashed into the ground, creating a crater and a cloud of dust.

With a huff, Hal wiped some blood from his mouth. "I'm sick and tired of people treating me like a joke! I'm the goddamn Green Lantern!"

He descended back down to the group.

"Whatever the plan is, it better involve bashing this guy's head in."

Batman shook his head. "We're going to have to split up for this one."

"For what?" Lantern shot back.

"Well for one, he's got three henchmen that stand between him and us." The Dark Knight said, motioning towards the three aliens forming a wall in front of their recovering leader.

"I could handle them easy."

"And there's also the machines in the sky that are terra freezing the planet. Someone needs to take them out."

"So, give the order already!" Goku eagerly exclaimed, for the oncoming fight.

Bruce nodded. "Green Lantern. Shazam. You two will be taking out the weather machines. Regroup with us once you're done."

"Aye, aye captain!" Shazam saluted, before taking off in a flash of lightning.

"Save some of the bastard for me when I get back." Lantern smirked, taking off after his comrade.

"And that just leaves his guards. If we split up we can cover more ground and take them out quickly." He looked at Barry and Diana.

"You two will take the big one-!" He was interrupted from his sentence as Goku rushed into the fray with a war cry.

"Ha!" He charged straight the line of men, dispersing them, and giving him a clear shot at Slug.

"I really hate him." Batman said blankly, before rushing in with the rest of the League.

"Medamatcha, we can't let the filthy monkey get to Lord Slug!" The largest of the group of called out.

"Working on it!" The smallest one clapped his hands together, but couldn't do anything as Power Girl lifted him into the air.

"I think it's time for your time out." She said, slamming him into the ground.

She then noticed the little bugger clinging onto her arm with a stupid grin. "I was saving this for the other guy, but I guess the cat is out of the bag now!"

From out of nowhere, little mini versions of the alien started to appear all over her body.

"What the?" She wondered, before being drained of her energy via being shocked.

Hearing her cry, Goku turned around to see her in distress. "Hang on Karen!" He called to her, going to help her out. The Saiyan was stopped as a green hand wrapped around his throat and flung him into the side of one of the mountains nearby.

"You're not going anywhere." Slug chuckled to himself, his arm retracting itself to its regular size. Before the alien could pursue Dragon Fist, he felt a sudden sting on his right cheek, then another to his left.

Appearing in front of him was the Flash, coming to the aid of his friend.

"Hm… You're fast, I could use a guy like you on my force." Slug offered with a sick grin.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm not really big on the whole freezing the world to rule it thing." He said, faking a thoughtful expression.

Slug growled in irritation, this insect thought he could mock him? He'd show him. Moving forward at high speeds that surprised even Barry Allen, Slug prepared to blast the speedster away, a yellow ball of energy forming in his hand.

"Destructo Disk!" Goku's voice called out.

A flying disk in the form of razor sharp ki came from the side, slicing off Slug's arm before it could reach Barry.

Slug could only stare at his missing limb in shock. How could this happen?

The Saiyan landed beside the Flash, getting into a fighting stance. "I've got your back buddy." He grinned at his friend.

* * *

Karen could hear Goku call her name, but he never came, so she figured something happened to him. Unfortunately at the moment, though; she had her hands tied as Meda was draining her power. She was unable to power her way through or use her heat vision.

A batarang then lodged itself into Meda's head, before exploding. This made the mini Meda's disappear for the moment, since the blast made the little alien lose his concentration.

Huntress landed beside Power Girl, helping her surrogate sister up.

"You okay?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, just fine. Nothing like having mini aliens suck the life out of you." The Kryptonian retorted, getting her bearings.

She was then knocked back with a SMACK. Stopping herself, Karen looking towards the little bugger that attacked her, a freakish grin on his face.

"So that's what it's like to be hit by me." She said to herself, before clenching her fist.

Moving at extreme speeds, Power Girl hammer punched the alien into the ground, making it shake a little from the impact.

"You obviously didn't get everything when you sucked my energy up." She smirked.

Floating into the air, she looked at Huntress. "I'm going to go help Dragon Fist and Flash with that guy. Wrap him up for me?"

"Sure." Helena pulled some rope from her utility belt and got to work on the unconscious alien.

* * *

Goku and Flash were sure having trouble too. With his new youth, Lord Slug had also gained new power. Enough to match both superheroes together.

At the moment, Barry was running circles around the space tyrant, hoping to suck the oxygen from the air around him. That proved to be hard as well, as the alien stretched out his arm and clotheslined the speedster before he could build up a vortex.

"Why don't you both just give up? You can't win!"

Goku took in a deep breath before grinning. "I never learned how to."

The Saiyan launched himself towards the invader, throwing a volley of punches and kicks, to which Slug easily avoided smugly.

"Goku!" The green alien then found himself locked in a full nelson, curtesy of Power Girl.

"What! But what happened to Meda?" He looked over the see his henchman getting tied up.

He was then knocked across the face by Goku, unable to move. Then he was punched again, and again. For a moment, he was subjected to the Saiyan's offensive, before being fed up with it.

With a burst of power, Slug threw Power Girl off of his back and grabbed Dragon Fist's arm, slinging him into the dirt. He then repeatedly punched the Saiyan in the face with a grin.

His attack then being interrupted by quick and painful punches to the face. He'd just about had it with these earthlings! Nobody toyed with Lord Slug!

Catching the Flash with an outstretched arm, the alien ruler flung him into the Huntress, and into the ground. Apparently he also had super hearing just as good as Superman's, as he did a one-eighty, and let out a mouth beam that sent Power Girl into the closest mountain.

With a smirk, he wiped his mouth and looked towards the remaining heroes, AKA Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Huntress.

* * *

Seeing Karen get blasted into a mountain, Clark went to go help out his friends, but was intercepted by Wings.

"Not today Kryptonian, you have to go through me if you want Lord Slug." The brute laughed.

"Fine." He charged the goliath, getting punched across the face, then slugging the monster with his own left hook.

Stumbling backwards, Wings regained himself. "Nice hit, but you're mince mea-SHANK-!"

The giant alien looked down to his chest, where he saw a blade sticking out of it. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that it had been Diana that stabbed him.

"As dishonorable as it is to back stab someone, our friends need our help against someone stronger than you." She glared at the alien, before pulling her sword blade out of his back, pushing his limp body forward.

Looking at Clark with an expression that dared for an argument, she shared a nod with the Man of Steel, and ran for Slug.

* * *

Angela laughed as he continuously fired energy blasts at Batman and Huntress. Both of whom were running and jumping around quickly, but he could tell both were getting tired of it. Both Meda and Wings were subdued, so it was only him that was left to defend Lord Slug. So after he took care of these weaklings, he would return to Slug's side.

"So what do we do?" Helena gave a yell.

"Working on it." The Dark Knight tapped the side of his cowl, activating a built it computer. Bruce began analyzing all of the alien's openings and weaknesses, formulating a plan.

"Alright, I have an idea, but you have to follow my lead!" He told her, pulling out two batarangs from his belt.

"If you have any tear gas, smokescreen, or flash grenades on you, use them!"

Nodding, Helena pulled out two cartridges from her own belt, and threw them at the alien.

"Ha! Those won't work on me!" He chuckled, blasted both grenades, which both exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"Huh?" Angela began looking around, not being able to see either heroes.

It was then that two batarangs came flying from the smoke and lodged themselves into the demon's chest, before giving him a hard shock, knocking him unconscious.

As the smoke cleared, Batman went to check out his handy work, taking his batarangs back.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." He told Huntress.

Looking back at the sky for a moment, he could only hope that Lantern and Shazam could take out the terra-freezing machines. They needed the whole team together for this one.

* * *

Goku picked himself up from the ground with a grunt.

"Goku, are you alright?" Diana asked, helping her fellow warrior up.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm fine, he just hits really hard." He said humorously, getting to his feet.

"Indeed he is a powerful adversary, but he is nothing that we can't handle together!" She grinned.

Goku gave a smile of his own back, before turning to their opponent, who was currently occupied by Superman.

Clark had him on the ropes too, sending the space tyrant back with each punch he delivered. He then hesitated once he saw the alien smirked.

"Don't tell me you're done already, Kryptonian!" His right arm stretched out and grabbed Clark by the neck and pulled him closer.

Slug opened his mouth, and let out another mouth cannon in the Kryptonian's face, making the man cry out in pain.

"Let him go!" Wonder Woman came from the side with her sword, slicing off the alien's limb, going to catch Superman.

"Gah! You bitch!" Slug yelled out in pain, shocked that someone actually caused him actual pain.

"Hey Slug, you forgot about me!"

The green alien turned to see Goku holding a yellow ball of energy to his stomach with a smirk. Before he could make any move, the Saiyan unleashed his attack, completely enveloping Lord Slug.

Dragon fist breathed heavily from the amount of power he poured into that one attack, but was shocked when he sensed the monster's power level just as strong as ever.

"No way!"

As the smoke cleared, Slug stood there holding his stump of an arm, and half charred from the blast. The alien gave a pained yell, before his arm actually grew back, and his wounds began to slowly heal up. With a smirk, he looked towards Goku.

"That was a pretty strong attack, I'll admit, but now the time for games is over. You're all going to die." He began walking towards the Saiyan, but was intercepted by Diana.

"By Hera, you will not lay another finger on my family!" She proclaimed, swinging her sword towards the tyrant.

"We'll see about that!" He actually blocked the attack with his arm!

Taking advantage of the shock on her face, Slug sent a volley of punches, completely demolishing the Amazon Princess. With every punch, he managed to draw blood from the warrior's face.

"Not so tough now are we?" Slug laughed as he pummeled the heroin.

His onslaught was then stopped by two explosive batarangs to the back. The force of the explosions making him stop his advance.

Landing in front of him were Batman and Huntress, the latter of which took the chance to get Diana out of the crossfire.

Getting into a fighting stance, Bruce realized it was too late when he saw Slug faze out and reappear in front of him. Closing his eyes, he readied himself for the blow.

"SHAZAM!" Came the sound of lightning striking right in front of him.

Bruce opening his eyes to see Shazam holding Slug's attack with ease, a glare taking the man-child's face.

"I thought you were taking out the weather machines, are you done already?" The Caped Crusader asked.

"Nope, I just figured you guys would need some more big guns. Hal said he would take care of the rest." He began to apply pressure on the alien's hand, hearing bones pop.

This elicited a cry of pain from Slug. "No, stop! What are you doing?" He pleaded.

Shazam only stared for a second, before slugging the tyrant across the face, sending him flying. The electric hero then appeared under Slug in midair, wrapping his arms around the alien's stomach.

"SHAZAM!" He yelled once more as clouds gathered in the sky. Lightning then came down from the heavens and struck the pair, creating an explosion, following by a huge shockwave.

When the dust parted, Shazam lay on the ground in a crater, grabbing his head in pain. "Ugh, I didn't think it would hurt me too."

Standing up to go check on the rest of his team, he felt the ground begin to shake.

"Huh?" He turned back, only for two pairs of arms to shoot out of the ground and grab him. He was then thrusted backwards, ramming into Batman, and into the side of a nearby cliff.

Popping up out of the ground, a heavily bruised and battered Slug dusted himself off.

"These Earthling sure proved to be more of a challenge then I thought they would be." He then made eye contact with the remaining League member who was standing. Dragon Fist.

Goku glared, visibly shaking in anger at all of his friends being taken out.

"And then there was one." Slug mocked, walking towards the Saiyan warrior.

"You'll pay for this!" He took off towards the monster with a right hook, only for the alien to dodge.

Slug threw his own punch, but that was blocked by Goku. The two continued to trade blows back and forth, with Slug slowly gaining the upper hand.

"What's the matter Saiyan? A while ago you were filled with so much energy, now it seems you're giving up!" Slug laughed as he began to pummel Goku, taking the man by the shirt, and literally punching him out of his shirt. The Saiyan went flying into the ground, flopping every which way as his body rolled to a stop.

God his body ached, and the cold weather of the mountains and Slug's machines weren't helping either. He could hear the tyrant approach him. Damn! If only he had the power to fight back. If only he hadn't held back, maybe his friends wouldn't have gotten hurt. He was so angry with himself! How could he let this happen?

Maybe, he should drop the restraints.

Slug had finally come face to face with the barely standing fighter. "It's time for you to die." He reared back a punch.

Maybe, he should just let himself go.

CRACK!

Slug's smug look was replaced by a shocked expression. The Saiyan, who he was fairly sure was beaten, had suddenly reached out and caught his punch!

Goku's entire body was steaming, as if it was a tea kettle boiling up, trying to shoot its lid.

As Goku's head shot up, revealing no pupils in his eyes, Slug was filled with fear for the first time in his life.

A dark yellow energy then flared around the Saiyan. The Earth around them began to shake violently, and the ground started rising into the air due the air pressure fighting against gravity.

The Saiyan's grip on his hand was so tight that Slug couldn't even budge it. Then in a single, swift movement, Goku broke the tyrant's hand. This forced the invading alien to his knees, gripping his broken limb in pain.

"HAAA!" Goku let out an angry war cry, unleashing more power, creating a large crater where he and Slug stood.

Slug himself could only stare, there was no way someone could be stronger than him! Let alone be this strong!

As Batman awoke from his unconscious state, he pushed Shazam's body off of himself. Standing up with difficulty, due to the ground shaking, he could only stare at Goku's new power.

"Oh no. This can't be good."

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for waiting so patiently for this! I meant to have this already typed up earlier but my school work was catching up to me. Also, as of this chapter being posted, this story has over 7, 300 views! How crazy is that? Seriously, you guys are the best! Next chapter will be the end of the Power Girl arc, then Throne of Atlantis, then Goku's Origin arc. Also, I'm thinking about a side story about Young Justice. Just as Superboy/Conner Kent is a clone of Superman, I'm thinking of making Gohan a clone of Goku, and Goten can be Karen and Goku's actual son later on. Let me know what you guys think, because if you're on board, I will need help because between this story and school work, it'll be a bitch to write. Anyways, cya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 9: Powered Up!**

 **Dragon Ball, Z, GT, and Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **The Justice League is owned by DC comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. A fight between Broly and Doomsday? That's a tough one, but in the end I'd say Broly. Even my DC expert agreed that it would most likely be Broly. That, and I also watched Broly absolutely destroy the Hulk without much trouble.**

 **2\. And I think it would be best if Gohan were Goku's clone, since he is older. Goten is just the right age to hanging out with Jonathan and Damien, but that's just me. Also, help would be greatly appreciated. As much as I would like to write a Young Justice spin-off, besides this story and school work, my hands are full. So if anyone is interested in co-writing, pm me.**

 **3\. Don't worry, Goku will give his own input to the Hellbat armor.**

 **4\. I'm not putting the Young Justice in this story, I want them to have their own story.**

 **5\. And Power Girl's costume is the same as it's always been, I've just never pointed out the boob window because I'm not a perv.**

 **6\. Again, last note on the Young Justice spin-off. If I can get someone to help me out with it, I want the original roster to consist of Superboy, Gohan, Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Robin (Tim Drake), Captain Marvel Jr., Kid Flash, and Ms. Martian. So it's kind of a mix between the comic book (mostly) and the show.**

 **7\. And I'm keeping the SupermanXWonder Woman pairing. I was actually a big fan of that pairing, so I won't be killing off New 52 Superman. I may just have him retire and only become backup.**

 **8\. By the way, if no one already knew, Shazam/Captain Marvel is my all-time favorite superhero! So be expecting some chapters dedicated to him.**

* * *

Cold wind blew harshly into Batman's face. Raising his arm to try and block it, he could only stare at his teammate. "What the Hell is happening?"

Lord Slug himself wondered the same thing. For once in his long life, he knew what fear felt like. The space tyrant could feel the power rolling off the Saiyan in waves.

"But, he was beaten! There's no way this could happen! Where's all this power coming from?"

The energy was so intense that the snow around Goku had all melted, leaving a brown spot in a sea of white. And his energy just kept rising.

Once he was done with his energy output, Goku finally refocused his attention back to Slug, who instantly froze. In the blink of an eye, the Saiyan was gone, having launched himself at the alien invader with a war cry.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Goku shouted in his advance.

Slug had no time to react, as he instantly found himself flying through the air, curtesy of a right hook from Dragon Fist. The attack didn't stop there either. Goku quickly caught up with Slug, taking the alien by the leg and slamming him into the ground, eliciting an earth tremor and creating a small crater.

Superman was the second to wake up from his unconsciousness, finding himself shocked once he witnessed Goku's onslaught on Slug. This wasn't the man he called his teammate, was he? He was going absolutely crazy!

Well whatever was wrong with him, Clark knew he had to stop, or Slug wouldn't last much longer under that kind of pressure.

"Goku!" He called out to the Saiyan, only to be ignored.

"It's no use Clark, he's entered some kind of transformation. He's lost all consciousness as far as his mind goes." Bruce told him through their communication link.

"Then I say we put him back into his right mind!" Wonder Woman then responded already up and ready to fight. Though, she too was unsure if she could fight her best friend.

"Then we attack together, he won't be able to take both of us." Superman suggested.

* * *

Before Slug could even get a second wind from the pile of dirt that Goku had put him in, the Saiyan jumped on him and instantly began to senselessly beat the alien. He showed no mercy, paying no heed to Slug's cries of pain or the sound of bones cracking with every hit he threw.

Before he could continue with the beat down, Goku was suddenly body slammed to the side.

Superman looked from his friend to Slug, almost feeling pity for the alien. Almost. Turning his attention back to his teammate, he prepared for round two, the rematch from after they first met. Though, he knew this wouldn't be a fair fight like Goku would want. That's why, if Goku didn't remember any of this, Clark wouldn't tell him anything about what happened.

Picking himself up, the Saiyan gave an angry yell, before launching himself at Superman. The Kryptonian also steeled himself, flying at the Saiyan at top speed. As the two met each other in the middle, they clashed fists, creating a shockwave that shook the entire area.

Superman was the first to recover, by seconds, and launched himself at Goku. Tackling him into the Earth, before getting blasted into the sky by a fast reacting Saiyan.

Dragon Fist prepared himself for an air fight, but found himself tied down by Diana's Lasso of Truth.

"Listen to reason Goku!" She begged, pulling hard on the enchanted rope to keep the Saiyan in place. But he wasn't having any of it.

As he struggled against the rope, he found that all the physical strength he possessed couldn't even stretch it. So he stopped going against it, and began going with it. Flying backwards, he nailed Diana in the face with a backwards head-butt, making the Amazon stumble back and release her hold on the lasso.

The Saiyan then felt a searing heat hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. As he picked himself up, he found himself in a full nelson as Superman held him in place.

"Hurry Diana! I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" Superman shouted, gritting his teeth as he struggled to hold the flailing Saiyan in place.

"Fine! If you won't listen to reason, listen maybe this is something you'll understand." Wonder Woman charged forward, knocking the Saiyan across the face with a hard right, drawing blood.

* * *

"Ugh…" Karen groaned as she began to gain consciousness. Climbing out of the pile of snow that Slug buried her under, she could see that the fight was still going on.

Taking to the air, the Kryptonian of Earth 2 gasped at what she saw.

Goku was wailing on Superman, seemingly out of his right mind. Looking a little to the side, Karen could see Diana knocked out cold with multiple bruises littering her face and body.

"No…" Her heart sunk at the sight of the Saiyan turning on his friends. Though, the thought quickly got buried away. With a newfound resolve, Power Girl charged towards the battle, intent on bringing her friend back.

On the ground, Goku continued to throw punches at Clark, who was trying his best to talk to his fellow League member. By no means was this all the Kryptonian had. He was holding back a lot of his strength, not wanting to severely hurt one of his closest friends, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

It was like the Saiyan was no longer himself.

"Come to your senses Goku!" He shouted, only getting an angered yell and another punch to the face in return.

Just when Superman thought he would have to let loose, help finally came in the form of Shazam and Flash.

Goku suddenly found himself tackled by The World's Mightiest Mortal.

"Chill out dude! What the heck are you doing?" Shazam asked as he threw the Saiyan into the air.

Stopping himself in mid-flight, Dragon Fist locked his sights on the magically powered being. "Haaaaa!"

Goku began to yell once more, unleashing more energy into the air. He then charged forward, cocking his fist back.

"I don't wanna hurt you man!" Shazam dodged out of the way.

The Saiyan turned on a one-eighty spin and fired an energy blast at his teammate, who was forced to take the blow. Before the blast could hit him though, Shazam put up a shield made of lightning to try and deflect the attack.

Using the Wisdom of Solomon, the boy-turned-man thought of something fast. Using the ancient knowledge, combined with the power of Zeus, he began to focus all of his life energy into his hands. The result was a bright red energy blast that countered Goku's.

"Now we're talking!" He grinned, putting more power into the attack, putting both fighters at a stalemate.

* * *

"Superman, are you okay?" Barry asked as he helped the Man of Steel up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about Diana?" He asked back, looking over to see Batman and Huntress tending to Wonder Woman, after having Slug cuffed in some sort of device.

"She's fine, she always said she's been through worse." The Flash joked.

Clark nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. Turning back to the ensuing battle between Shazam and Dragon Fist, he knew they had to do something fast before Goku decided to destroy the whole area.

"What're you thinking Supes? What do we do? Can we even do something against him?"

Superman thought about if for a second. "I don't know, honestly. We may just have to put everything we have on him and knock him out."

He then saw Power Girl flying towards the two heroes. "And then again, we might not have to fight him anymore."

Barry saw what Superman was talking about, watching Karen go to the battle. "You don't think…"

"She's the best option we have at the moment." Clark nodded.

"Come on." And with that, the two also took off towards the fight.

Shazam struck Goku across the face with a lightning encased fist, not giving the Saiyan any room for a second breath. Taking the chance, he threw his arms out and fired a stream of electricity at his opponent. This seemed to overwhelm Goku, making him scream out in pain.

"Shazam! Stop!" He heard Karen call to him from the side. Seeing her getting closer, he finally let up on his attack, but instantly regretted it.

Once free from the bolts of electricity, Goku took the chance and powered up an energy blast in his hands. Shooting his arms forwards, he fired a blast of energy that rammed into Shazam's chest, instantly putting him into the ground.

Japan's hero wasn't done either. Sticking his arm into the air, he grit his teeth as a yellow disc of sharp energy formed just above him. This attack would finish off his opponent for good.

"Goku stop!"

That voice.

Stopping his attack, the Saiyan looked to the right, seeing Karen staring at him with a hard expression.

He seemed confused at her presence, but at the same time, he didn't take lightly to the defiance in her eyes.

"You need to calm down before I make you!" She shouted at him, seeing him going to make a move.

He froze again. He knew that voice from somewhere. From someone he was, close with.

Seeing his hesitance, she knew she was starting to get through to him.

"That's right, you know who I am. You know who these people are. We're your friends." She motioned to the rest of the League with an outstretched arm.

He looked from her to the Justice League, everyone's face slowly coming to his mind. He began to recognize everyone. Too busy getting himself back together, he never noticed Karen floating closer to him.

Once she was sure that he was calm enough to approach, Karen advance on him slowly, putting her arms around him in a hug. She found herself relieved that he wasn't fighting back any, or putting up any form of resistance. That meant that she was almost through to him.

This person that was embracing him, he knew her as well. She was close to him. What was her name? Everything was slowly coming back to Goku as he began to calm down, his rage subsiding and his new transformation going away. The dark yellow aura that had surrounded him finally disappeared, his pupils becoming dilated again.

"K-Karen?" He said her name, unsure of himself at first. Everything after his fight with Slug became a blur, his thoughts becoming jumbled up in his head.

"That's right, I'm here now. There's nothing to be angry about."

"What… What happened?" The Saiyan found himself passing out from the amount of energy he had put out, and from the pain in his body that had finally set in.

Karen looked at the man she found herself falling for more and more, feeling pity for him, yet she was shocked more than anything. Goku was such a kind soul, she never would've thought that he was hiding this much anger, if any at all. She'd have to talk to him about it later.

Descending with the Saiyan in her arms, the rest of the League, and an unconscious Wonder Woman all stared at her.

With Lord Slug and his men dealt with, there only remained one more problem at hand.

"So um, I'm guessing this can't wait until later?" She asked, taking Batman's glare as a solid no.

* * *

Over the next week, Goku had spent his time in the Watchtower medical bay recovering from the fight. In the few days that he'd spent in the small, white room, he only had four visitors.

Diana came in once, telling him that it wasn't his fault for what happened, and that he didn't have to apologize for her injuries. For once, after seeing the bruises on Diana's face, he hated himself.

Seeing that her words weren't getting to him, she told him that he could make it up to her by never letting it happen again. He agreed to this, promising himself that he would devote himself to never losing himself to his anger ever again.

His second guest was Superman. The Man of Steel told him what happened back in the mountains, since Goku had no recollection of the events.

Clark also told him that he forgave him for the attack, but the rest of the League didn't feel the same, especially Shazam. After seeing him lose control of himself like that, most of the League expect Karen, Diana, Barry, and himself still trusted him.

Goku vowed to make amends with his team, if it was the last thing he did. They were the only family he had, and he would not be losing them.

Bruce Wayne was his third visitor, though his visit was not as pleasant as the first two. The Dark Knight instantly began an interrogation, to which Goku had a hard time answering the questions, mostly because he couldn't remember what had happened.

When asked if he knew about this new transformation, Goku answered with a shake of his head. He'd honestly thought nothing of it, but he could see where Bruce was coming from. Once the questioning was over, Batman gave the Saiyan a stern lecture on self-control, and how he would have to earn the team's trust back.

His fourth and final guest was none other than Karen. It was Goku's last day in the ward before Batman gave the man clearance to leave.

Once out of the medical bay, Goku gave a loud stretch. Being cooped up in that small room for a week was the absolute worst, and the food here on the Watchtower was beginning to taste bland, so Karen suggested that they go get take out for dinner.

* * *

Once back on Earth, the couple stopped by Goku's house in Japan so he could change clothes, before flying across the ocean to America.

"Let's stop and get something in Coast City." Karen suggested with a smile.

"Alright." Goku seemed unsure, knowing this was Green Lantern's turf. He could only hope that the man trusted him to come into his city like this after what happened a week ago.

Minutes later, the two found themselves at a fast food restaurant.

As usual, Goku ordered a ton of everything from the menu, while Karen only ordered a shake and some fries. Unlike usual though, the Saiyan wasn't inhaling his food. He wasn't even touching it.

Noticing this, Karen spoke up. "What's wrong Goku?"

Hearing her question, he took a minute before looking up at her, a sad expression on his face.

"You trust me, don't you Karen?"

The question slightly took her by surprise, but she already had an answer.

"Of course, what kind of question is that?" She asked with a frown.

Her answer shocked Goku.

"You mean, after what happened, you don't hate me or anything?"

Putting her shake down, she stared deeply at the Saiyan warrior.

"Why would I? I haven't known you as long as Barry or Diana, but I sure as Hell know you better than that!" She slammed her palm down on the table they were sitting at, careful not to break it with her strength.

Goku flinched at the sound.

Taking her hand back and giving another smile, Karen spoke again.

"You're so much better than that Goku. You have too much good in your heart to let something that happened once to you define who you are."

He could only stare, speechless at her praise. Never once in his life had he given himself credit for anything, much less given himself praise.

"Uh…"

Deciding she didn't want to be there anymore, she quickly took him by the hand and led him out of the restaurant.

"Wait, where are we going?" He asked, starting to feel his hunger coming back.

"Anywhere but here. The food is giving me indigestion."

"Are you making that up?"

To this, she only grinned, letting go of his hand and taking off to the night sky.

"Hey wait up!" He ascended with her, only to find himself in shock once again as he found himself in another one of her hugs.

The two just stood, floating in place for what seemed like forever.

"Uh, Karen?"

"Shh."

"What are we doing?" He asked, not knowing how to feel, except nervous as all get out. Goku was then rushed with a sensation that he'd never felt before in his life. He couldn't find words to say, as Karen had kissed him.

"Our date was interrupted, so you're making it up to me." She simply said, enjoying the warmth of his body and the embrace.

"Oh…" He suddenly felt less confused now, returning the hug. With the whole alien invasion thing and the world freezing over, he'd almost forgotten that they even had a date in the first place.

Feeling like he could start moving forward from his accident, he slowly gained a smile and began to enjoy the embrace as well, bringing Power Girl in for another kiss. He'd decided that he liked the action, even though it was his first.

* * *

Off in the distance, Hal Jordan watched the two have their moment with a smirk on his face. His ring had alerted him to Goku entering Coast City, which put him on guard. Though, seeing the Saiyan now, the Lantern knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Lucky bastard." He chuckled before flying away, leaving the couple to their own devices.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Finally, we're done with the Power Girl arc! Though that doesn't mean there won't be more chapters focusing on Goku and Karen some more. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed as well! By the way, as of this chapter getting posted this morning, this story has over 9,000 views! Seriously you guys are freakin amazing! Until next chapter, cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 10: SHAZAM!**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Okay, on the Young Justice story. I haven't started on it yet. Probably won't until I get some help. But I will say that I am keeping Superboy the way he was from the show. I didn't really like his personality from the comics, but I will give him heat vision and flight. And before you go off and say "Oh you don't know anything about Superboy, you probably don't even read the comics." Yes, I have been reading the Young Justice comics, and I'm on Issue 32 at the moment.**

 **2\. And Phantom00, I like your idea.**

 **3\. I know the final fight with Slug wasn't what you guys expected, but trust me I did it for a reason.** **My version of the League is more of a family, and like families, there's always problems. I wanted to put Goku's relationship with everyone to the test. Slug was honestly just a milestone in my goal. Everyone has their own skeletons, and this version of Goku does too.**

 **4\. I'm not getting into a debate over Goku's strength compared to anyone else's in the DC universe, because the fact of the matter is, Goku isn't stronger than everyone in the universe. This includes Superman. I don't agree with Death Battle's take on Goku vs Superman but I also know Goku couldn't simply flick his wrist and kill Superman. You obviously haven't seen any of his accomplishments. I'm a diehard Goku fan but even I know he isn't invincible.**

 **5\. Also, I need you guys to help me figure out a pairing for Shazam/Billy Batson. As a main character I'd like to put someone with him. That's also one of the reasons I made him a teenager, besides maturity's sake.**

 **6\. I probably won't be featuring any Dragon Ball Super characters besides Beerus, later on of course. Mostly because I can't stand them. Like Caulifla annoys me, and so does Kale. Beerus, Hit, and Goku Black are probably the only characters I can tolerate.**

 **7\. I like the idea of giving Karen and Goku a daughter later on, but what about a son and daughter? Twins?**

 **8\. Finally, over 12,500 views! You guys are literally the best readers/fans a guy could have! I would buy and send you all pizza if I could!  
**

* * *

Fawcett City, Minnesota was a particularly quiet town. It was also a fair sized city, though nothing compared to the monsters that were Metropolis and Gotham City, but it had a more comfy feeling to it.

It did have more beauty to it, though. People were nicer here. The city itself seemed old fashioned, as if it had never left the 50's or 60's.

The night life was in a hustle, people having places to be or a home to go to. There were many things to do in a place as big as Fawcett City, such as a movie or playing laser tag, but some people liked the more simple things in life.

On the top of a cliff of a mountain that overlooked the city, a young couple sat on the hood of a car staring at the stars in the sky.

"Thanks for the wonderful night Andrew, I enjoyed myself." The blonde girl smiled, scooting closer to the male.

"Not a problem Marissa, I had fun too." He put his arm around her shoulder.

Though, before the moment could get any deeper, a loud BOOM was heard. Looking up, the couple could see an object falling from the sky.

At first they thought it was a falling star, until it had directed itself at Fawcett City. As it got closer, the object suddenly switched directions and started heading towards the young couple.

As the meteor smashed into the mountain cliff with a loud CRACK, that was the last anyone ever saw of the two teenagers. Fire raged from the combined force of the object and the vehicle exploding, and in the flames a silhouette rose, a large lightning bolt running across his chest.

As he stared out at the city, he let an evil grin cross his face. What he'd been looking for, for five thousand years, was here.

* * *

For once in his life, Goku felt awkward at the moment.

Both he and Billy Batson, Shazam's civilian identity and alter ego, sat in the booth of an old diner.

After the whole fiasco with Lord Slug and him going crazy, which he still couldn't remember, Batman had suggested that he try and fix his relationship with the League.

Diana and Superman had already forgiven him, though they were still weary of him.

Shazam and Batman were much less forgiving.

As Bruce Wayne, Goku still had a friend. As Batman though, he had someone keeping surveillance on him at all times.

Shazam was different though. As Billy Batson, he had looked up to Dragon Fist and Superman since he was a kid. Being attacked by his idol though, made him feel bitter towards the Saiyan. As Shazam, he'd strived to be like his heroes, wanting to protect people just like them. To see someone he deemed as a sort of mentor attack him made him somewhat question the heroes he worked with.

Billy has refused to speak the magic word ever since the accident, his outlook on the heroes he idolized getting the better of his judgement as a hero himself. He didn't want this power anymore if this what came with it.

At the moment, the tension between the two was so thin a piece of paper could cut it, so he used a piece of paper to shield himself from the young teenager.

Holding up a large newspaper that he picked up that morning, he only half read the articles inside, only paying attention to the bit about the orphans in Fawcett City.

Slightly looking over the pages at Billy, Goku could see that the boy stared out the window with a blank expression. No doubt less than happy that Batman and Superman had paired him up with each other.

"Here ya go hun!" It was then that the waitress brought the two heroes their food.

"Thanks!" Goku grinned, looking at his simple breakfast of eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Usually he would've went all out with his appetite, but Karen and Clark told him that eating like he did every time he went out would attract unwanted attention, so he set rules for himself. He would hold back his appetite out in public, but to make up for it, Karen or Alfred would have to cook him a large amount when he came over. It was agreed to.

Before the Saiyan could even dig in, though, he was stopped from the shock of Billy talking.

"Thanks. For the food, I mean." The boy glared at his food, cutting his eggs and taking a bite.

"It's fine Billy." He smiled, continuing to eat his food. Maybe he could salvage their friendship yet.

The two continued to eat in silence, but Goku wanted to break the ice, not being one for quietness.

Thinking back to the briefing Batman gave him before coming here, the Saiyan was able to learn a little about Billy and his past as an orphan.

For one, he learned that the young Batson boy was currently in a foster family along with five or six other kids. He knew nothing about his real parents. And he'd apparently been in more than one foster family, not because he was a bad kid, he was actually a well-mannered boy. But he'd always been kicked out for unknown circumstances that eluded him and even Batman.

Back at the moment at hand, Goku decided to break the ice.

"Billy?"

The younger boy looked up from eating his food with a questioning look, more from the fact that Goku was interrupting him from his breakfast than anything, seriously he just didn't want to talk to the guy at the moment.

"Why are there so many orphans in Fawcett City?" He asked, showing the boy the article in the paper.

Billy's eyes widened for a second, surprised that someone actually cared to ask about other kids in his situation. Taking a moment to register an answer, he finally spoke.

"Well, it's because most kids around here were put on the streets when they were young or parents just can't afford to have a child with Fawcett City's low economy."

"Low eco-what?" Goku scratched his head in confusion at the word.

Billy only stared for a moment.

"It means people don't make a lot of money like they do in Gotham or Metropolis."

"Oh why didn't you just say so?" The Saiyan grinned cheekily.

The young foster boy was beginning to realize why Green Lantern and Batman couldn't stand the guy at times.

"But if that's true, why doesn't the city just open more businesses like restaurants or something?"

"It's because we don't have much business here, like, at all. Most of the businesses that could actually bring in money were bought out by Sivana Industries. They've cancelled any attempts by Lex Corps or Wayne Industries to move in and bring jobs with them."

"Hm, I'll have to talk to Bruce about it when I get back. Nobody deserves to live without a home, much less a family."

The mere mention of the idea brought back memories of his own past, and he didn't want Billy or any other kids to go through what he went through. Living a lonely life isn't what a child should go through growing up.

"What about you?"

Billy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I heard from Flash that you grew up by yourself. Is it true?" Billy asked nervously, hoping it wasn't a touchy subject for the man he once called his idol.

Goku only stared for a second, shocked that the boy even wanted to talk to him, then a smile took its place.

"Yeah, it's true. It wasn't always like that though, my grandfather taught me everything I know before he died. And even though he wasn't my actual grandfather, he was the closest thing to a family I had, so he was a very precious person to me."

Billy looked down with a sad smile.

"That's good. That's how I see my foster siblings. They aren't blood relatives, but they're the closest thing I have to them, and I'd do anything to protect them. That's why I took up the Wizard's powers when he offered them to me."

"It's always good to have a reason to fight Billy, and I admire yours. And even my grandfather is gone, I'm still not alone, you know why?"

"No, why?" He asked, finding himself less angry with the Saiyan the more they talked.

"Because, I have you and the rest of the League as my family. Besides protecting the Earth and her people, you guys are the reason I fight, because you're the closest thing I have to family."

"Wow…" Billy found himself at a loss for words at the man's inspirational speech, it almost made him want to cry at the sentimentality.

"So just know Billy, you're not alone. You don't have to take on the world by yourself, you have us behind you."

"Well, you know when you have the title of 'World's Mightiest Mortal', you tend to think it's your responsibility to carry the world on your shoulders." Billy grinned.

As the two talked, they failed to notice the tanned man in black floating above the window they were sitting by. Observing the two in the restaurant, he was ready for his assault. Raising his arms apart and clapping them together, he created a shockwave that shattered every window in the area.

Everyone in the restaurant, save for Billy and Goku, ducked to the ground fearing for their lives.

"So, you are the one that the wizard chose to pass his powers onto." He stated with an unimpressed look towards Billy, crossing his arms.

"Um, who are you? And how do you know about the Wizard?" Billy quickly got up from his chair, ready for a fight.

"I guess Shazam failed to mention that I am your predecessor, but unlike you, I am superior in every way."

Goku quickly flared a white aura around himself. "Billy, get everyone out of here. I'll take care of him."

As much as he wanted to argue and join the fight, Billy knew the Saiyan was right, the civilian's lives were more important at the moment. He nodded and went to help the people inside.

As Billy left, Goku turned his attention to the man. Cocking his fist back, the Saiyan launched himself at the man.

"You dare challenge me, Black Adam?" He spoke with a deep accent, simply catches Goku's fist, creating another shockwave that cracked the cement around them.

"You're five thousand years too late to fight me, Saiyan. Strength of Amon!" He grinned, applying pressure to the man's fist, hearing bones crack.

This got a pained yell from the man known as Dragon Fist, before Adam pulled him forward and with a POP, sent the man flying through a building with ease.

"Now, where did the boy run off to?" He wondered to himself, taking his attention off of the Saiyan for the time being.

* * *

Picking himself up from the rubble inside, Goku messaged his wrist. That hurt a lot. He watched as Black Adam went back to looking for Billy.

From the punch alone he knew the man was strong, but he also sensed the same power he sensed from Shazam, so maybe he and Billy were connected somehow. Adam said something about the Wizard that gave Billy his powers.

This guy was just as strong as, or maybe even stronger than Shazam, so he would definitely have to go full power this time. He would need Shazam's help too, because this guy knew he was a Saiyan, which meant he knew a lot of things like fighting.

One thing he did know, was that this would be his toughest opponent yet.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to put out, a lot has been happening lately, besides the fact that I literally couldn't finish this chapter. So as I was typing this a storm came through and lightning struck the house, frying my charger cord so I had to order a new one that took five days to get. It's kinda funny actually that lightning would strike as I typed this. Besides that, I had midterms. Anyways, sorry it's shorter than usual but I'm making it a two part chapter. A lot of this chapter and the next will be heavily based off of the animated movie Superman/Shazam: Return of Black Adam. I hope everyone enjoys, and I appreciate everyone's input in the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 11: World's Mightiest Mortal!**

 **Dragon Ball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **The Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Holy Crap! Over 100 Follows, 92 Favorites, and almost 15,000 views! You guys are insane!**

 **2\. So far I'm only hearing Billy/Supergirl and Billy/Raven. Not bad choices but I just want to see what everyone thinks.**

 **3\. If I give Goku his Saiyan God form in the Darkseid War, it'll only be during the Darkseid War like everyone else.**

 **4\. And boy don't you love it when the Fanboys get pissed? ;)**

 **5\. And for name's sake and less confusion, the wizard Shazam will be spelled in all caps. Billy's Shazam will be spelled regularly.**

* * *

Black Adam levitated through Fawcett City Park, looking for Billy Batson, who was able to escape thanks to Goku. People ran amuck, trying to get away from the ancient tyrant.

"Where are you boy? I grow impatient of these games." Adam announced as he neared the center of the park.

A few feet away, hiding behind the statue of the Founder of Fawcett City, Billy could only hope that the black clad villain didn't find him. If he was able to dispose of Goku that quickly, then what could Shazam do?

The statue caught Adam's attention, thinking that this would be a good place for a child to hide. Gathering lightning in his hand, he prepared to blow to old artwork into oblivion.

"Kyaa!"

He was then kicked in the side of the head, curtesy of Goku, sending him into the side of a nearby building. The Saiyan had recovered from his earlier bout with Adam and had changed into his fighting clothes, ready for action.

Billy watched as this happened, thankful that Goku wasn't hurt.

"Billy!"

Goku's voice snapped him back to the fight.

"Huh?" The teen looked up to the seasoned warrior.

"I need you to turn into Shazam, I can't beat him on my own." Goku spoke calmly, not taking his eyes off of the hole Adam made in the building.

"But… I can't." The Champion of Shazam looked down in defeat. What if he wasn't strong enough? What if he failed Goku?

Black Adam then crawled out of the rubble, glaring at the Saiyan hero. "You…"

"I believe in you Billy. Think about the talk we had back at the diner." Dragon Fist gave a confidant smile and a thumbs up, before taking off towards Adam, a white aura flaring around him.

Goku met Adam with a powerful right hook, followed by a spin kick to the side, sending the man into the ground.

"You vile, inferior monkey!" He grit his teeth and launched himself towards Goku.

"No need for name calling!" The Saiyan flew forwards, but was unable to counter the villain again.

Adam kneed Goku in the ribs, disorienting him. He then grabbed him by the leg and flung him back and forth, slamming him into the ground.

While he was getting thrown around like a rag doll, Goku was able to level himself enough to fire an energy blast, striking Adam in the face.

Flinching, the tyrant loosened his grip on the Saiyan, giving him enough room to get away.

The smoke cleared, revealing Adam to be rubbing his face from the sting. Catching sight of Goku again, Adam glared.

"I'm growing tired of this, you're beginning to become a nuisance."

"Well stop holding back and we can started with the real fight." Goku retorted, giving the universal sign of 'bring it on'.

"As you wish. Speed of Heru." He spoke grimly, rushing forwards faster than Goku could keep up with.

The Saiyan then found his face engulfed in Adam's hand, flying backwards and being slammed into a building. The force of the impact was so great that the foundations of the giant structure had given out, giving way to the building collapsing on Goku.

Black Adam watched as the building fell with a satisfied smirk.

Turning away, he went to continue his search for the young Batson kid. He'd only gotten a few feet when the ground began to shake.

Turning back, he was just in time to see a great light before the rubble of the fallen structure was turned into nothing.

Floating at the center of it was Goku, breathing heavily with a glare of his own. He had to buy Billy some time to figure out his problems and join the fray.

"That was a nice shot." He smirked at the Egyptian man.

"Why won't you stay down? You're clearly outmatched." The former Shazam asked.

"Well, I never really learned how to." The man grinned, before flexing his arms and letting out a battle cry.

"KAIOKEN!" He yelled out, a fiery red aura bursting out around him.

And just like that, he was on Adam before he could even blink, punching him across the face with a CRACK! This sent the former Shazam across town, smashing through several buildings in the process.

Stopping himself in mid-flight, Adam looked on in shock. What speed and power! The Saiyan hadn't shown any previous feats even close to that level earlier in their fight, which meant he probably had more tricks up his sleeve. He would have to end this as soon as possible to avoid getting cocky.

Goku came barreling towards him at high speeds, his fist cocked back and ready for another go at Adam, but the tyrant wasn't having it.

"Impressive. You've shown more power and promise than any previous Saiyan I've ever faced in my time banished from this planet, I admire you for this." Adam spoke as he dodged Goku's punches.

"But, you are standing between me and what is rightfully mine, so either you get out of the way or you die."

"It's never okay to murder children!" Goku argued as he continued to throw punch after punch.

"He is no ordinary child, he holds the power of multiple gods. Power that belongs to me!" Adam grit his teeth and punched Goku in the stomach, making the man cough. He then went to hammer punch Goku into the ground, but his attack went straight through him?

He was then struck from behind by a large blue beam of energy that carried him through several buildings and continued to make a crater in the ground.

"Yeah? Well your poor attitude says otherwise." He glared at the spot his Kamehameha Wave sent Adam. He was glad he knew the afterimage technique for quick situations.

"Now, where did Billy run off to?" He wondered to himself, but was unable to continue that though as he heard Adam let out a loud roar.

"Damnit."

* * *

In a nearby alley, Billy watched as Black Adam and Dragon Fist clashed with each other, every blow they delivered sending shockwaves through the sky.

He slowly reached out towards the fight, wanting to join, wanting to help his teammate. His self-doubt was the only thing holding him back, and his fear of getting in Goku's way.

"Why am I hesitating?" He stared at his shaky hands.

"That is a very good question, young Billy." An elderly voice called from nowhere.

"Sh-Shazam?" He spoke the wizard's name, but nothing happened this time.

"You have no reason to doubt yourself, Billy."

A white mist gathered in front of him, and a ghost of SHAZAM appeared.

"But, what if I'm not strong enough? What if I end up letting Goku down again?"

"You honestly think that powerful beings such as Dragon Fist or Superman got to where they are today by sitting around whining and complaining?" The wizard asked.

"No… I guess not, but they're different! Superman was born with his powers, and Dragon Fist worked for his. Mine were given to me. And I was completely useless in the fights against Darkseid and Lord Slug! I couldn't even stop Goku when he went crazy." Billy threw his hands into the air, trying to argue his point.

"And?" SHAZAM asked, crossing his arms with a questioning look.

"And? And I was too weak to fight any of them! I still don't comprehend the power you gave me, I don't fully understand how to use them!" He was starting to get irritated with the wizard's prodding questions.

With a shake of his head, SHAZAM put a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Billy, I gave you my power because I saw the most potential in YOU." He pointed a finger at the young man.

"You're young and inexperienced, so of course there will be much for you to learn, but that's why you have experienced heroes such as the Justice League."

This made Billy look up in shock at the statement.

"For every power you have, there is someone that can help you better understand it. For instance, the one you call Flash, can show you how to use the Speed of Mercury. Superman can show you how to utilize the Strength of Hercules. Batman could use some of Soloman's Wisdom in his line of work. My point is Billy, with enough training, you can really become the World's Mightiest Mortal."

BOOM!

Billy flinched as the ground shook. Looking over, he saw Adam hovering over another collapsed building.

"You're friend needs you Billy. He needs Shazam."

Looking back, the teenager saw SHAZAM fading away into nothingness.

Turning back to the fighting, Billy knew what he had to do.

* * *

Out of breath and patience, Adam had finally disposed of the Saiyan.

"Now, back to the boy."

By this point, the tyrant was too tired to continue searching for Billy, so he'd just get him to come to him. Spotting a woman a few feet away trying to get flee, he instantly snatched her up into the sky.

"Young champion! If you wish for me to spare this woman's life, you will show yourself!" Adam grinned maniacally as he held her by the throat, applying more and more pressure with every second.

"Put her down Adam!"

Teth-Adam looked down at the road, spotting Billy.

"You can have me, just put her down!"

To this Adam narrowed his smirk, and with one swift motion he snapped the woman's neck, instantly killing her. He then let her body fall to the ground with a thud. "As you wish."

"No!" Goku struggled to get up from the rubble that buried him.

Billy could only stare wide eyed in shock. He couldn't save her in time. He thought he could get Adam to let her go.

"You…" Billy's whole body began shaking in pure anger. Adam would pay for this, he couldn't save the woman's life, but he would save the rest of the city.

"SHAZAM!" He screamed. Dark clouds gathered and lightning suddenly came down from the heavens, striking Billy, illuminating the entire area.

In his place stood Shazam, and he was pissed! Lightning bounced off his body and an aura of energy flowed off his body that sent chills down both Adam and Goku's spines.

And with that, Shazam blasted off towards Black Adam, nailing him so hard across the face that several shockwaves were created. A large crater opened up under the two fighters as a result of the impact.

Adam was sent flying at mach speeds into the air, but was intercepted by Shazam.

"That woman was innocent! She didn't deserve that!" He sent a right hook that made the villain go through several buildings.

"No more!"

Adam was intercepted again, not being able to catch a second wind.

Shazam hammer punched him downwards into the cement road, creating another crater.

As Black Adam struggled to get up, Shazam instantly landed in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

"No more mercy! If I'm going to protect these people then you need to die!" He glared up at his evil counterpart with such anger, he started to apply pressure to Adam's neck.

"Do it 'hero', let the power of gods corrupt you." Adam chocked out.

"Billy stop!" Goku yelled from the side, landing a few feet away.

"I have to do this! What he did to that woman was unforgivable!" Shazam argued, not releasing his grip.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be like him!" Goku retorted back.

Shazam suddenly came back to reality, seeing passed all the red.

"You're better than this, than him! So show it." The Saiyan continued.

Realizing that Goku was right, Shazam let the tyrant fall to the ground.

Goku put a comforting hand on his teammate's shoulder, only to receive a sudden hug from him.

"I'm sorry… Please, help me…" The boy-turned hero had tears streaming from his eyes.

Goku returned the hug, promising that the League would help train him.

* * *

Two days later, Goku, Batman, and Superman stood in the main room of the Watchtower. It was midnight, so most of the Leaguers had gone back to their homes to catch some off time. The three heroes stood around the main monitor, watching the whole fight with Black Adam.

"Thanks again for giving us a place to put Adam, Bruce." Goku spoke, turning to his friend.

"Don't mention it. With people as powerful as him and Slug out there, a prison was going to have to be a thing sooner or later."

"You held back against Adam. Why?" Superman asked curiously, not taking his eyes off the footage.

"He's right, you were only using half your power, probably not even half.

"Because, I wanted to give Billy a chance. A push. He's got the potential to be the strongest member of the League, even stronger than me or Superman! He just needs a little help going in the right direction." The Saiyan answered.

To this, both Batman and Superman nodded.

"Still, was it worth getting your ass handed to you?" Clark chuckled at his friend.

"Well I was just trying to stall for Billy, and you no idea how hard that was! I even had to use my new technique to buy more time."

"New technique?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe in Goku having yet another trick up his sleeve.

"The Kaioken. Let's just say it still needs some work, it amplifies all my abilities, but stresses my body like you wouldn't believe."

"Well at least you're still alive and well." Clark joked.

"Yeah, you should've seen how angry Karen was when she saw me all bruised up." He grinned.

Clark rolled his eyes and turned back to the giant screen.

With a yawn, Goku turned and begin walking towards the exit.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys, unlike you two I actually need sleep. Plus, Karen has dinner waiting back at her apartment."

"See ya Goku." Superman nodded to his friend, watching the Saiyan exit the room.

After a moment of silence, Clark spoke again.

"You know, he's right."

"About?"

"Shazam. He's the youngest of us, which means he'll outlive all of us. One day he will be the one to lead a new team of heroes once we're gone. That's why we have to train him."

Batman never took his eye from the screen, watching the part where Shazam layed Black Adam out a new one. He was sloppy, but powerful. If Goku hadn't worn the tyrant out then he probably wouldn't have stood a chance in Hell.

"I agree, he needs a lot of work. Starting soon, he and every other young or new member of the League will begin going through a training regimen."

"I think I can get behind that." Clark crossed his arms with a smirk.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the end of the Shazam arc! Next will be the long awaited Throne of Atlantis and Aquaman will make his appearance! Thanks to everyone who keeps up with the story and contributes their own input. Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 12: Atlantis is real?**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Funimation, and Toei Animation.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Done arguing with the haters. I mean it's not like what they say will affect the story in any way. So you guys can rant or blow up all you want, this is my story. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

 **2\. Yes! Billy has the potential to surpass both Goku and Clark. I have big plans for him in the future. As for his pairing, I've finally decided on someone, and yes it's a canon pairing, but the Billy pairing won't come until my Young Justice spin-off. After reading the 1999 JSA series, the answer was so obvious! So if you've read the series you know who I'm talking about, but don't spoil it for anyone who hasn't ;)**

 **3\. You'll all be happy to know, but I've just started on the first chapter of my Young Justice story, so be on the lookout!**

 **4\. Yes, other superhero teams will definitely be making appearances.**

 **5\. I still don't know if I want other db characters making appearances, other than villians.**

 **6\. Also, I'm gonna try making a little change to my format. Whenever I change locations, I'll put the name of the place and time in brackets, like in the movie and comics. It's temporary at the moment, I just want to see how it looks.**

* * *

[Deep Under the Atlantic Ocean, 6:44 p.m.]

A U.S. submarine was making a routine sweep through the area.

Ever since Darkseid and Lord Slug's invasions, the military powers of the world banded together in a common truce. A truce that would fight to ensure the survival of the human race.

As a result of this, power house countries like America and Russia built secret military bases all across the world. Ground troops and takes are always ready to be deployed within seconds. Surveillance drones and military aircraft scan the skies around the clock. Submarines and battleships are even patrolling every ocean.

Inside the sub, the crew was relatively calm, going about their daily routine. The admiral of the vessel walked around, assessing his crew and making sure they were doing their duties. Coming across his sonar team, he noticed one of the men was looking at a picture of a boy instead of the screen in front of him.

"That your son, lieutenant?" He asked curiously.

"Oh! Yes sir!" The man quickly put the picture back on his work station, startled by his boss suddenly checking on him.

"At ease, sailor." The man chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry sir, I was just thinking about my wife and son, back home. I can still hear him going on about Superman and Batman. It's crazy how much he loves superheroes." He gave a sad smile.

"Well, sometimes it takes real heroes to be down here looking at a radar, keeping the oceans safe."

With that, the admiral began walking away, but was stopped by a sudden beeping sound.

"Sir, we've got several incoming bogeys!" The Lieutenant called out, pointing to multiple flashing dots on the sonar screen, getting closer and closer.

"Hm? What the-?" He checked the screen out for himself.

"And they look, human!"

Just as the targets were almost on the sub, the admiral called out for evasive maneuvers.

"Brace for impact!"

For a moment there was silence, then the whole vessel shook violently.

"Containment breach!" One of the crewmen called out, before the sound of water flowing in could be heard.

A slashing sound, followed by the sound of blood splattering everywhere was then heard.

As the submarine began sinking, the sea admiral got on the emergency communication phone and sent out an SOS, before he along with the rest of his men were slaughtered by unknown assailants.

* * *

[S.T.A.R. Labs, 7:50 p.m.]

Colonel Steve Trevor, the public speaker for the Justice League walked down the hall of their current base of operations. When they weren't tending to League business on the Watchtower, this was where they made home base.

A little over an hour ago he received reports on a U.S. submarine that was attacked in the hearing this, he knew that something wasn't right, so he opted to call the League together.

Once in the room, he was surprised to only see Shazam and Huntress at the meeting table.

"Steve!" Shazam grinned, flying over to the older man and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"It's been awhile mi amigo!"

Steve chuckled, happy to see that some members of the League hadn't changed.

"It's good to see you too Shazam. Huntress." He looking over to the Earth 2 Robin.

She nodded at him, filing her nails at the moment. She even had her cowl flipped over, revealing her face. Since her and Karen joined the League, she learned to trust these people, so she decided to show them her trust. She already knew everyone's identity, save for Shazam's, so she showed them hers.

"What can we do you for, Colonel?" Helena asked, putting away her nail file.

To this, Steve threw down a large file with some papers and images inside. "About an hour ago, a nuclear submarine was attacked in the Atlantic Ocean. The why and how are still unknown to us, that's why I called the League in."

"Hm… I suppose while Shazam is out gathering everyone together I can do a little snooping around for you." She agreed while flipping through the file.

"Great, that's one less thing I have to worry about."

"No problem Steve, I'll get to it right away."

And with that, The Huntress walked out of the room.

There was then a ZOOM and gust of wind as the Flash burst into the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm… Early?"

He looked around, confused.

"Uh, where is everyone?"

"Doing their own things." Shazam cut in.

"Huntress and I are really the only people who come here, besides the regular meetings."

"I tried getting in touch with everyone else, but Superman and Wonder Woman aren't answering any calls, Dragon Fist and Power Girl said something about date night, Green Lantern also isn't answering, and I'm pretty sure Batman is intentionally ignoring my calls." Steve sighed, rubbing his nose in annoyance. For being the world's greatest superheroes, these people sure didn't know how to answer their phones.

"So how do we get a hold of everyone?" Shazam asked curiously, scratching his head.

"Easy, we do it the old fashioned way." Barry grinned.

[Ferris Airway, 8:23 p.m.]

Hal Jordan had found himself done with his exercises for the day, and since he had no League duties or calls from the Guardians, he decided to go after the attractive assistant that he'd been wanting to ask out for weeks.

"So I hear you like Cuban cuisine." He leaned on the woman's desk and began sweet talking.

"I know this great Cuban place. In Cuba." The Green Lantern grinned.

To this, the woman smiled and wrote down a number on a small note card and handed it to him.

Turning around and opening up the note, he never noticed the red blur zip by. Instead of reading the number the woman gave him, it read, " _Outside: it's important! Also, tell Carol I said hi! :D_ "

Hal looked up in irritation. "Barry, I'm gonna break those legs of yours."

Outside, on the side of the building, Barry waited patiently before Hal floated down to his friend.

"Took you long enough." The speedster complained.

"Yeah, yeah. So what the Hell is going on?"

"Dunno yet, Trevor just told me it's an emergency and that we needed to get the rest of the League together."

Hal slumped over. "Great. Another invasion."

"Hey, we don't know what it is yet! So don't get your green panties in a twist!"

"Fine, but I'll take Batman." He said while ascending into the sky.

"Race ya!" Barry grinned, running off to where Clark and Diana were last located.

* * *

[Metropolis, 8:30 p.m.]

After everything that had been happening in the last few months, Karen just wanted some peace and quiet, plus some time with Goku. Any time they spent together was either on League business, training on the Watchtower, or her just having work. So they didn't get much intimate time together, so starting tonight they had both decided that would change.

Instead of going out for dinner or going to the park like usual, she suggested that they should have a movie night at her place. When asked what movie they were watching, she just responded with, "Why don't you choose when you get here?"

And that was that. She spent the entire day after work cleaning up her apartment suite and getting ready. Goku said he would bring food, so that was something she was glad she didn't have to worry about.

Just as she was getting Netflix set up on her TV, she heard a knocking coming from her balcony doors. "Hm? What the Hell?"

Of course, why was she not surprised?

"Hey Karen, can you let me in? I don't want the pizza getting cold!" Goku grinned as he held a stack of pizza boxes in each hand.

Shaking her head with a smile, she opened the sliding door, letting her boyfriend in. "Honestly, why don't you just take the elevator like a normal person."

"We're like fifty stories high! The elevator takes way too long, plus I don't think I could've fit all these babies in it."

"I see your point." She gave a sigh.

After grabbing a plate and some slices of pizza, both Karen and Goku got settled onto the couch. Going through the vast movies that were stored on the TV, Goku finally decided on watching a movie called The Incredible Hulk. When he asked about it, Karen explained the basis of it and that it was centered on a comic book character. While Goku thought the concept of where the monster got his strength from was interesting, he did think it was silly that main character turned into a giant green person, thing.

Halfway through the movie, a scene where Dr. Banner transformed into the Hulk got Karen to thinking.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Hm?" He hummed, glancing at her.

"Have you… gotten closer to figuring out what happened to you that day we fought Slug?"

The question was so off topic and sudden that the Saiyan had to take a moment to gather himself.

"You mean, when I lost control of myself?" He asked, looking back at the TV with a sad expression.

"Honestly, Bruce has done so many tests on me with nothing coming up. We've just come to the conclusion that it was just my body acting out as a last resort when it's all worn out and out of energy."

"I guess that makes sense." She said, also looking back at the TV.

She then enveloped him in a hug, confusing him for a moment.

"Goku, just know that if it ever happens again, it's not your fault. And if anyone were to ever leave you, you've always got me by your side." She stated confidently, facing him with a stern look.

The Saiyan only stared for a moment, before smiling himself, resting his forehead on hers. He knew he was lucky to have her by his side. If there was anyone he could trust with his life, he knew it was her.

"Thanks, Karen."

The two leaned in for a kiss.

"Ooooohhhhhh!"

The two jumped at the random voice. Turning to the balcony, the couple found Shazam just floating there. Laughing.

"You guys are worse than Superman and Wonder Woman, you know that?" He laughed some more.

"Hey that's not funny! Whatever happened to personal space?" Goku's face lit up red, embarrassed from the Mighty Mortal interrupting their date.

"Well I was gonna knock, but then I saw you two eating each other's faces!" He began making mock kissing noises.

"Shazam!" Karen growled as her eyes began glowing red.

"I'm the one who shouts that, remember?"

This got a lamp thrown at him, to which he ducked under, then instantly took to the air.

"Get back here you little twerp!" He heard from behind him, making him sweat slightly and prompting him to fly faster. Thank SHAZAM for the Speed of Mercury!

* * *

[S.T.A.R. Labs, 9:53 p.m.]

The rest of the League, gathered by Flash, Green Lantern, and Shazam, stood in a giant room, where a giant submarine sat.

Upon her investigation, Huntress was attacked by quick and silent assassins, cutting her trip short. Boom tubing back, she informed Trevor of what happened, and he sent a team out to retrieve the sea vessel.

Now, he had Flash, Batman, and Huntress working on how this happened and what did this.

Being a forensics analyst, Barry had brought along some of the tools he used for work. Right now he was looking for any residue that they could test to trace back or really anything the murderers left behind.

Shazam looked at a large dent in the metal in the shape of a hand.

"Woah! Who else could've been strong enough to rip this thing in half, besides us?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't just one person."

Barry ran a quick circle around the sub, stopping in front of the heroes.

"There are multiple points of impact around the sub, meaning they were surrounded."

"Meaning this was planned out." Batman jumped down from the top of the submarine.

"But that still doesn't tell us who did it. Whoever these people were, they left no residue whatsoever." Barry took off the magnifying glasses he was wearing.

Power Girl then spoke out of annoyance.

"Great, so our date night is ruined, again! You drag us here to-"

"You mean chased me." Shazam interrupted her as a matter of factly.

"Shut it! We get here, and we can't even find out who did this to a freaking submarine?"

Barry held his hands up in defense. "Sorry! We can't figure anything out if they didn't leave any clues behind. This is a crime scene, not I spy!"

To this, the female Kryptonian huffed and crossed her arms, to which Goku just wrapped an arm around her to calm her down.

"Well they must've left something behind, they always do." Superman cut in, his inner reporter taking control.

"Actually." Huntress suddenly popped up from the top of the ship, jumping down to join the rest of the League.

"They did attack me with this, and left it lodged into my minisub." She held up some sort hook.

"Here, let me see it!" Diana the hook and examined it.

"These markings, the craftsmanship, by the gods. I've only heard about these people in tales from my mother. These people are from-"

"Atlantis!" Goku grinned, recognizing the symbols on the sicle.

"Goku, please, the adults are trying to talk here." Hal joked, almost laughing at the man's outburst.

"It is no joke, Lantern." Diana said, handing the weapon back to Huntress.

"Wait, so were talking about the 'Lost City'? The 'City under the Ocean'?" Hal suddenly quit joking, realizing that everyone was serious about it.

"But how do you know about Atlantis, Goku?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, you did mention something about that once." Karen added.

"Because I've been there!" The Saiyan said.

"Goku, it's not that we don't believe you." Flash cut in.

"I do." Karen grabbed his hand.

"As do I." Diana nodded her head.

"Well of course she does!" Shazam laughed, making more kissing noise.

This earned him a punch to the face, curtesy of Power Girl that sent him flying across the room.

Superman looked from Diana to Goku. "Well, suppose I can humor you this once." He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"So Goku, if you've really been to Atlantis, what were you doing there? Training with mermaids?" Hal joked again.

"Actually, yes!" The Saiyan pointed out.

"I hate it when I'm right." The Lantern slumped over.

"As part of my training, Master Roshi took me to Atlantis to train under their queen. I was there for a few months but no one besides the queen and my partner talked to me."

"Partner?" Barry asked.

"Yeah! Her name was Mera, and she was the toughest person I've ever fought under water."

"Now I remember!" Karen said.

"You said it was the first time you'd ever been anywhere else besides Japan."

"Yep, so this was before I even met Barry. I was only 15 at the time." Goku nodded.

"Wow, so we finally have a little back story on the big guy." Shazam gave an impressed whistle.

"So Goku, you've been there before, do you think you could take us there?" Batman asked, knowing it was a long shot.

"Well, I've only been once, and it was so long ago. I don't think I can remember where it is, besides the Atlantic." He scratched his head.

"So I guess this leaves us with nothing again." Hal crossed his arms.

"Not necessarily. The other day, I saw this scientist guy on the Discovery Channel talking about Atlantis, maybe he knows." Shazam spoke up.

"Really? 'This scientist guy'? Green Lantern questioned.

"Actually, there's some credibility to what he's saying." Batman got through typing something into his gauntlet, prompting a hologram with a man's picture to show up.

"Yeah, that's him!" Shazam pointed out.

"Dr. Shin, expert in all things Atlantis." Batman scrolled up on some of the information.

"So if we start somewhere." Superman started.

"We start with him."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, I'm just building up the story. There will be tons of action in the next two chapters so don't worry. Until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 13: New Royalty**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Fuji TV, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. So the first chapter of my Young Justice/Dbz crossover is out, and so far people are liking it! So I'm glad that a lot of you pushed for me to do that.**

 **2\. A lot of people noticed my little teaser for Goku's New 52 origin last chapter, and thankfully everyone is still patient with it, because I haven't even fully figured it out yet. But yes! Going to Atlantis and training their as a teenager will be a part of his backstory.**

 **3\. Also giving a heads up! After I'm done with the Throne of Atlantis arc, I'm probably gonna put this story on hiatus for a while just to get a few chapters into my Young Justice story.**

* * *

[Mercy Reef, Maine]

It was night time at a local pub. There, a man could be seen in a very somber mood.

"These last few days just haven't been good to me buddy." He said with a downcast expression.

Some who were watching the man or overheard him talking, probably thought he was either drunk or insane. Why, might you ask? Because said man was talk to a lobster.

Taking another shot of whatever alcohol he was consuming, he looked back to the shellfish.

"I had to bury my father last week. Now it's just me."

After a moment of feeling pity for himself, he turned towards the bartender, holding his shot glass up.

"I'll have another shot please!"

A large man wearing an apron turned with an annoyed sigh. "Aright Arthur, but this is the last one! After that you go home!"

Watching as the round man filled his shot glass with whiskey, he took the glass for another drink until he saw the man retrieving the lobster from the fist tank.

With fast reflexes, Arthur reached out and seized the man by the wrist.

"Hey! We were talking." He spoke with a slurred accent, taking the lobster away from the man.

"Arthur, I know you just lost your father, but getting drunk isn't helping anyone. You're creeping out my customers." The bartender said while crossing his arms.

"Like I care what your 'customers' think."

And with that, Arthur got up from his seat with the shellfish still in his hand, and began walking away.

He then bumped into someone who was much taller than he was. The new man in question was looking down on the blonde with his arms crossed.

"I was going to eat that." He spoke with a deep voice, pointing to the lobster.

"Yeah? Then you're gonna have to go through me if you want it."

"Works for me." The thug simply said before going for a punch.

Arthur completely sidestepped the attack, grabbing the man by the arm, and easily flinging him across the room and into a shelf.

Feeling confident enough to walk away, the blonde wasn't expecting a surprise attack from behind. One man came at him with a beer bottle, smashing it over Arthur's head, disorienting him. Another came and put him in a full nelson while a bunch of guys attacked him all at once, putting him on the floor.

"Wait! Wait, wait, hold on!" Arthur held his hand up while catching his breath. While everyone seemingly stopped their assault, he took this moment to grab the lobster off the floor, stuffing into his vest. Getting up, he smirked.

"Where were we?"

The first man that came at him, Arthur punch him hard enough to send him through the window and onto the boardwalk. He then tackled another man out of the same broken window.

The force of the landing knocked the man unconscious, but Arthur got up just fine. The rest of the men came jumping out of the window, followed by the largest man, the first one from before.

Up above, in the sky, Goku and Karen watched the scene unfold with mild interest.

"Wow! Look at him go! He's steam rolling them!" Goku grinned, his whole body itching just to go down there and join in, but he knew that wasn't why they were here.

"Yeah, almost abnormally so. In fact." Karen added with crossed arms. She too was enjoying the show, but her interesting stopped whenever the largest male pulled out a knife, going to stab Arthur.

"No!" She went to rush to rescue him, but was shocked whenever the blade broke on contact with the man's skin.

"Woah! Didn't see that coming!" Goku scratched his head.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him." Karen suggested, watching as the man simply through the thug a few feet out into the water.

"Maybe." They both watched the man release the lobster into the water, then start stumbling away to wherever he lived, they guessed.

It was then that Goku noticed a woman with red hair on the dock.

"There she is! I told you she was here!" The Saiyan grinned, descending to the ground.

"Hey Mer-Woah!" He went to greet her, putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, only to get flipped over and have a blade of water held at his throat.

"What do you… Goku?" The woman retracted the water from his throat and helped him up, shocked from not seeing him in a while.

"I knew you'd remember!" He gave a chuckle, before pulling the woman into a hug, to which she returned after a moment of hesitation.

"It's been too long my brother." She smiled at her surrogate sibling.

They then heard a cough come from the side.

"Oh! Mera, this is Karen. Karen, this is Mera." He introduce the two women.

Karen and Mera shook each other's hands, both giving firm grips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Mera stated.

"Likewise." The Kryptonian returned.

"I'm assuming she is your mate, Goku?"

"Your assumption would be right."

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while now. Why?" The Saiyan asked curiously.

Mera took a moment, looking from Karen to Goku, a grin taking her face before she put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I am happy for you, for I can tell she is a strong individual and will serve well by your side."

"Uh, thanks." Goku grinned embarrassingly.

After a moment of silence, Mera spoke up again.

"While you're here, would you like to come to Atlantis with me? I'm sure the queen would be delighted to see you again." She offered.

"Yes, actually. That's why we came looking for you, I wanted to have a talk with Queen Atlanta."

"As you wish, but try to keep up" The Atlantean nodded, turning towards the water and jumping in.

Karen and Goku glanced at each other with a nod, before jumping in themselves.

* * *

[Atlantis]

As the trio arrived, Karen couldn't help but look in awe. Everything knew about this place was wrong, and it was most definitely real.

Goku on the other hand, looked on in reminiscence. Being a place that he'd spent a portion of his childhood in, it had an air of familiarity to it since his last time being here.

As they swam through, Karen couldn't help but pick up the chatter of nearby townsfolk with her super hearing. Even under water, her ears could pick up most sounds that were made.

"It's Mera!"

"Who're the two she brought with her?"

"The man with spiky hair looks familiar."

"Don't you realize who that guy is?"

"No, should I?"

"He's been here before. He's the other half of 'The Tsunami'!"

"Now that you mention it, you're right!"

Karen shook her head. Tsunami? That was weird.

As the three came to the kingdom doors, Mera turned to Goku and Karen.

"Stay here for a moment while I request an audience for you Goku." And with that, she swam in.

"Goku?" Karen asked.

"Yeah?"

"While we were coming through, I heard some people talking about a 'Tsunami', or something. What did they mean?"

"Huh? Oh! They meant-" He was interrupted by the doors opening again.

Mera came out, leaving the door open. "She will see you Goku."

"Thanks!" He turned to Karen and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back out in a few minutes, kay?" He promised as he swam in as the doors automatically closed.

"Well damn." Karen swore as she stared at the door.

"Is there a problem, Karen?" Mera asked.

"Yeah, what is 'The Tsunami'?" She asked again, crossing her arms with impatience.

Mera's eyes widened for a moment, before looking down with a small smile.

"Something wrong?"

The Atlantean warrior shook her head. "No. It's just, I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"What does it mean?"

Mera looked back at the Kryptonian woman.

"It's what they use to call Goku and me as a team."

"Seriously?" Karen asked with newfound curiosity.

Mera nodded, remembering years ago how they earned that title.

"It was when Goku first started his training here. He was a fast learner. So to make things tougher for him, the queen gave him a partner."

"You." Karen added.

"Yes. At first we clashed with each other, our teamwork was the worst. But when Atlantis came under attack from invaders, Goku and I took the frontlines and fended them off, earning us the name."

"Wow, I never knew. He hardly talks about his past, besides how he grew up training." She said, feeling a little jealous that this woman knew a little more about her own boyfriend than she did.

"Give it time, Karen. He had a hard past growing up, it's tough for him to talk about. He'll tell you more when he's ready." The Atlantean encouraged her fellow female warrior.

Karen stared at the doors for a moment, before nodding.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"Who knows, Goku only said that it was important League business."

Mera then heard someone approaching. Turning, she saw that it was Orm, the queen's son. Along with him was Black Manta.

"Speak of the devil." The redhead growled.

"Mera, it's so good to see you today. Maybe one day it'll be you guarding my body on the throne." He smirked, cupping her chin.

"I'd rather fall in battle then become your queen." She smirked back at him.

He only stared for a moment before continuing to the throne room. "Yes, one day you might." He said grimly. Not once did the prince take notice of Power Girl.

"Goku!" For once in that last few years, since she was able to visit her other son once, Queen Atlanta was happy.

As soon as the Saiyan swam through the doors, she left her throne and enveloped him in a hug.

"You've grown so much." She smiled, eyeing the man up and down.

Ever since he'd shown up all those years ago, the queen had viewed him as a son, as family. Between Arthur, who she was forbidden to see. And Orm, who she always viewed as a trouble child, Goku was the son she always wanted.

And it was the same on Goku's end. Growing up with no parents, and losing his grandfather at an early age, the queen was the only parent figure that he'd ever had.

"Thanks, it's so good being back here." He chuckled as the two began drifting towards her throne chair.

"Yes, we've been in a long time of peace since you were last here. But I fear that it won't last long." She said grimly.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. A U.S. Submarine was attack not too far from here a few days ago. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

To this, the queen stood silent, as if she knew about it.

"Please." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Innocent people died. We just want justice."

Giving a sigh, Atlanta nodded, swimming over to her throne and taking a seat in it.

"It was Orm. He orchestrated an attack against the surface people."

Goku nodded. "That doesn't really surprise me. He was always headstrong like that, but why?"

"He feels that he has something to prove to the world. He wants to expose Atlantis, and break the peace that I've been trying so hard to keep with the surface world."

"I understand. But you understand that he has to answer for his crime, don't you?"

"I do. But he will answer to Atlantean justice."

To this, Goku nodded, hugging the queen again.

"Thank you for helping clear this up, and it was good seeing you again." He began swimming to the doors.

"It was a pleasure seeing you as well Goku, do remember that you always have a home here, and stay safe my son."

He saluted her with a grin, before bumping into Orm, who didn't look too thrilled with him being here.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here you outsider? I thought my father banished you when he became king."

The Saiyan just laughed and swam around him and Manta. "Oh hey Orm! I was just dropping by. It was good seeing you too!"

"Next time I see you around here, I'll kill you myself." He threatened as he watched the hero exit the throne room.

"Yeesh, he hasn't changed a bit." Goku frowned as he met up with Mera and Karen.

"Did you get what we came for?" The Kryptonian asked.

"Yeah, the queen said she'd handle it. I guess we should go and report back to the League." He informed them.

"Here, let escort you two out." Mera offered as the three began swimming away.

* * *

[Dr. Shin's Estate]

Batman and Superman were investigating Dr. Shin's home, trying to find any information they could about Atlantis. Upon arriving, the duo noted the Dr.'s absence, marking it as suspicious.

"Hm, everything is strewn all over the place. It's as if he left in a hurry." Batman deduced while looking over some files that were lying around.

"Or running from someone." Clark said, picking up a coffee mug looked as if it had been dropped. There was a stain from the hot beverage on the carpet.

"Don't touch anything. This is now a crime scene." Batman scolded the Man of Steel.

Superman only stared, before putting the mug on a shelf.

"I a reporter you know, this isn't something that's exactly new to me."

"Amateur at best." The detective claimed, not noticing Superman jumping into the giant fish tank behind him until he heard a splash.

He heard another splash as he turned around, seeing Superman looking at shredded pieces of paper that he'd put up on the fish tank glass.

"It looks like the good doctor left us some evidence." He said while staring at faded picture of a blonde man.

Batman pushed a button on the side of his cowl, making his vision turn red.

"Huntress, run his face through the facial recognition data base."

A few moments passed by before he got a response.

"His name is Arthur Curry. He's a resident of Mercy Reef, Maine and is the son of a deceased fisherman."

"What would Shin want with this guy?" Superman asked.

"Analyze the letter and translate it for me."

"A please would be nice." Huntress sighed over the comm link. A moment later the translation of the letter popped up in his vision.

"This letter is from Arthur's father. He says he thinks his son is the missing link to Shin's research."

"Then that would mean…" Superman trailed off.

"Everyone listen to me, track down Arthur Curry and Steven Shin. If my hunch is correct then they're both in danger." Batman called out to the League.

* * *

[Mercy Reef, Maine]

"What the Hell is going on?" Arthur Curry asked himself as tried to fend off multiple armored men with weapons.

First his day starts with him waking up with a bad hangover, then this professor comes to his door saying he knew his dad, and now these things were trying to kill him!

He was currently standing atop the lighthouse that he called his home. With nowhere left to run, the men started blasting the house down with their rifles. Arthur was knocked unconscious being buried underneath the rubble, unaware of his three saviors.

He woke up later, his head pounding. "Ugh, where am I?"

"The ancient ruins of Atlantis." He looked over to see Mera leaning against a rock, before swimming over.

"I'm glad to see you are unharmed, your highness."

"You're highness? What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked, almost skipping over the fact that he somehow ended up underwater.

"My apologies. You are the next in line to take the throne of Atlantis, after your mother." She simply stated.

Arthur could only stare for a moment. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Up top, on a small island above Mera and Arthur's location, Goku and Karen stood watching the view of the sun and ocean.

"You know, it would be nice to get a summer home in Atlantis or something. It was really beautiful down there." Karen suggested as she leaned on Goku's shoulder.

"That would be great, I'm sure I can work something out with the queen." Goku nodded.

Before their conversation could continue, they heard a splash come from behind them, along with the sound of feet hitting ground.

Arthur had to come up for some air. He shook his head, trying to wrap his head around everything that Mera had told him. So, for all these years, his mother was really the queen of Atlantis? That would explain why he never saw her, and how he could breathe underwater.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" He looked up, seeing the Saiyan and Kryptonian couple walk over.

"We were wondering when you were gonna wake up." Power Girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, who are you two?" He asked, not remembering them from anywhere.

Goku put a hand on his shoulder, giving a friendly smile.

"I'm a friend, but you could also say we're family."

"Wait, Mera didn't say anything about me having another brother."

"Not by blood, no. But in the sense that we both have the same mother figure."

Arthur's eyes widened. "So you know my mother too?"

"Yep! You can say I've known her for a while now." Goku nodded.

It was then that multiple monsters began popping up out of the water, surrounding the trio.

"These aren't the same guys from before!" Arthur readied himself.

"Yeah, they're called Trenchers. Nasty little fellas." Goku also got into a fighting stance.

A moment went by as everyone stood in silence, even the sea monsters. Then Goku made the first move, followed by Karen.

"Hyaa!" He gave a war cry, punching one of the Trenchers so hard in the face that there was a cracking sound heard before its body was launched into the water.

Karen used her heat vision, cutting down multiple Trenchers down at once.

Arthur wasn't fairing that much better. These things were much tougher than the thugs he fought the other night. After knocking one down, another would take its place and get a good hit in on him.

Four surrounded him, but there wasn't much he could do. Before they could do anything, though, Mera burst out of the ocean. She stood on top of a swirl of water, raising her hands and using her hydrokinetic powers. Forming two blades of water, she cut the four monster straight in half.

Arthur watched in amazement they all fell down, lifeless.

They then heard a ZOOM. A few hundred feet away, Flash could be seen running towards the island.

"This is Flash, I've located Arthur, and it seems Dragon Fist and Power Girl are with him too." He called into his communicator.

"Hey Barry!" Goku called as he blasted away another Trench monster.

Flash zoomed behind him, instantly knocking out three Trenchers who were coming up behind him. "Hey Goku!"

A group of Trenchers were suddenly rounded up, courtesy of Wonder Woman's lasso, and flung into the ocean.

Hal Jordan made a construct of a giant fly swatter, crushing any Trench monsters in his sight. "Don't you just hate these pesky things?" He joked.

Shazam punched one monster, sending it flying, but decided that he'd rather end this quickly. Seeing that water covered the ground, he smirked and put his hands to the dirt, sending out an electrical pulse that fried every monster around him to a crisp.

A large portion of the monsters were then wiped out from Superman impacting the ground, either killing ones that were close by and sending the rest into the water. He stood up, his eyes glowing red with an attitude that dared any to challenge him. "Leave. Now."

The rest of the Trench monsters all looked at each other for a moment, then booked it for the water, deciding they'd rather stay alive then face the real monster here.

After the fighting was over all of the heroes, plus Arthur and Mera, met up with each other.

"Well that was certainly a new one." Green Lantern commented.

"You. You're the Justice League." Arthur looked at all of the heroes, never thinking in a million years that he'd ever meet these people.

Batman then walked up, his ever present scowl on his face.

"Arthur Curry, you need to come with us. Your life, along with others is on the line."

* * *

 **Well I had a little fun writing this chapter! And like I mentioned before up top, the first chapter of my Young Justice story is out so you guys should check that out if you were one of the ones wanting to see that. Everyone likes it so far so I may continue it. Anyway, until next chapter. Cya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 14: Throne of Atlantis**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Power pole and nimbus probably won't turn up until Goku's origin arc, because as of right now they're pretty much obsolete.**

 **2\. Kara47 thanks! But I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it yet so you'll just have to read for yourself.**

 **3\. Thanks for all the positive thoughts you guys!** **It really helps out a lot.**

 **4\. This is chapter currently holds the record for the most typed words! And wow! Over 20,000 views! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

[Small Island in the Altantic]

After fending off the trench monsters, the League grouped together, including Arthur and Mera.

"This is all happening so fast, and it's just so hard to wrap my head around, even though I'm seeing it with my own eyes." Arthur said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Trust me, everything will make more sense once you come to Atlantis." Mera smiled, putting a trusting hand on his shoulder.

"She's right you know. The queen has been waiting to meet you for a long time." Goku joined in.

"So we need you to focus, Arthur. If you're the next in line for the throne, then that means you're the only way we can keep peace between Atlantis and the surface." Batman explained.

Arthur took a moment to think about it. Up until now, his life had been pretty boring, and now he'd lost his dad. He had no one now, so if doing this would bring him and his mother back together, then he'd damn well do it.

"I'm in." He smirked, glancing from Mera to the rest of the League.

"Justice League this is Huntress." Helena's voice came over the team communication link.

"This is the League, go ahead." Superman said, tapping the earpiece in his ear.

"Reports from all over the East Coast are showing massive tidal waves and seismic activity. It could only be a matter of time before disaster strikes." She informed them.

"Earthquakes in Metropolis and Gotham? That's almost unheard of." Shazam chimed in, scratching his head.

"That's because they don't happen there." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I know who is behind this." Mera glared at the ground.

"Oh no." Goku face palmed.

"Who is she talking about?" Hal asked, not liking being taken out of the loop.

"Orm. This whole thing has his stench all over it." Mera told them.

"You mean my brother right?" Arthur asked.

"Let's just say he's never been too keen on making friends with us land people." Goku chuckled.

"The queen would never allow something like this. I'm returning back to Atlantis to see what's going on." Mera stated, turning to go towards the water, but was stopped by Arthur.

"Hold on, I'm going with you." He gave a hard stare.

As the two started towards their destination, Superman stopped them this time.

"Let us come with you. Who knows what could be waiting for you down there." He offered, Diana also stepping up beside him.

Mera only stared for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, but we must make haste. There's no telling what all is happening down in the kingdom."

And with that, she jumped into the water, followed by Arthur.

Goku watched the Kryptonian and Amazon jump into the water, feeling Karen's gloved hand on his cheek, prompting him to look at her.

"If it's okay with you, I'm gonna go with them, just to make sure Kal and Diana are safe." She said, hoping he'd understand her wanting to protect her family.

He nodded, giving a smile. "Of course, just be careful." His expression then got a bit more serious.

"You don't know much about these people Karen, so be careful around them, especially Orm. He's always got something up his sleeve."

To this Karen simply nodded, reaching up and kissing him, before floating over to the water. "See you top side?"

Goku gave a thumbs up and nodded. "Definitely."

With that she gave a small salute and quickly dove into the water, trying to catch up to the other four.

The Saiyan looked at Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Shazam.

"So what do we do?"

"We head back countryside and see what we can do about this bad weather, what else?" Hal said, crossing his arms.

"Lanterns right. If what Dragon Fist and Mera say are right, and those five fail at keeping the peace in Atlantis, we'll have a full on invasion on our hands." Batman explained as he climbed into the bat jet.

"Well let's go then! Race you guys!" Flash grinned, taking off over the water with Green Lantern and Dragon Fist on his tail.

* * *

[Atlantis]

"How? How could this have happened?" Mera looked on with shocked eyes.

Before her stood Atlantis, a large portion of it lying in ruins instead of the beautiful city she remembered just a few minutes ago.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, and we'll put a stop to it." Arthur told her, swimming to the female Atlantean's side. He might not have known the woman long, but he felt a connection to her, plus she was one of his kind.

His words helped a little, bringing a small, doubtful smile to her face.

"Let's head on up ahead and asked the queen what happened here." Karen suggested, putting comforting had on the warrior's shoulder.

Nodding, Mera took the lead.

As the five entered the kingdom, Mera couldn't help but feel a certain darkness coming from inside, as if they shouldn't enter the structure. She hesitated for a moment, looking at the door in thought before Arthur offered a hand in opening the door.

There was no one here. The servants were gone, as were the guards and anyone else that worked for the queen.

As the group moved into the ballroom, Mera was suddenly stopped in her tracks with shock. At the other side of the room was a large container with the queen's body floating inside it.

"Is that her?" Superman asked, getting the feeling that it couldn't have been anyone else.

"Mother…" Arthur swam over to the exhibit, leaning against the glass.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He bowed his head, giving a moment of silence for the mother he never knew. He was then join by Mera, who bowed her head as well.

Karen could only look on in sadness. What would she tell Goku? He loved this woman like a mother and they weren't able to save her. Would he be angry with them, with her? She then got rid of these thoughts. Goku wasn't that kind of person.

"She was betrayed." Clark said, glaring at the queen's body with his x-ray vision.

"She was stabbed, and from the point of entry in the wound, she was stabbed from behind. Only someone close to the queen could've done this."

"Orm." Mera balled up her fist and banged on the glass.

"You guessed right!" Orm came out of a hallway, dressed in dark colored armor and the queen's trident in hand.

"Hello Mera. Surface dwellers. Bastard." He stopped himself on Arthur, looking at his half sibling with hate.

"What have you done Orm?" Mera faced him with anger.

"What have I done? I have ushered in a new rule of Atlantis. By tomorrow, I will have conquered all of North America, and then the world."

"You killed her!" Arthur pointed at Orm in accusation.

"That I did, but don't worry I did you a favor. Now you won't have to deal with her nagging like I did." Orm pointed the trident at the heroes.

"But then again, you were her favorite son."

* * *

[Metropolis]

Goku, Batman, Flash, Shazam, and Flash all watched as a tidal wave rose from the water just off the coast of Metropolis, and it only kept getting bigger.

"So how do we stop this from hitting the city?" Green Lantern asked, his ring shining and ready for action.

"We can't, but we can at least buy time to evacuate the city." Batman said, watching as the wave approached land.

"Then what's the plan Bats?" Flash asked.

"Dragon Fist and Green Lantern, you two go hold off the wave as long as possible."

To this, the two heroes nodded, flying off towards the coast.

"Flash and Shazam, you two will evacuate as many people as you can."

"What will you do Batman?" Shazam asked, while Flash took off with a ZOOM.

"I'm going to try and establish a connection to the others from the jet. If my hunch is right, we're going to need all the help we can get." The Dark Knight jumped into the bat jet.

* * *

[Metropolis Beach]

Goku and Hal both floated just above the beach, getting ready for the wave.

"Let's split up, that way we can cover more of the beach." Green Lantern suggested.

Goku nodded, a white aura flaring around his body as he took off in the opposite direction of Hal.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Hal cracked his knuckles before pointing his ringed hand towards the wave. From his hand came a green construct wall, probably the largest wall he'd ever made.

"How's it going down there buddy?" He yelled through grit teeth. It take all of his concentration and willpower to keep this wall up for as long as possible.

"I'm working on it!" Almost a mile down the beach from Green Lantern, Goku stood on the sandbar, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Of course he'd done this before, but nowhere near the scale he was about to do it now.

Reaching deep within himself, the Saiyan hero let out a loud scream, pushing out all of his energy at once to form a large, red shield that covered a good portion of the beach. 'The others need to hurry up! I don't know how long I can hold this together!' He thought to himself.

The wave then began pushing against both walls, putting a strain on the League members. With every passing second, the force of the wave grew stronger and stronger.

Flash watched this as he ran through the city, putting a finger to his earpiece, the speedster began to speak. "Shazam, we have to hurry man! That wave has already started pushing forward!" He urged, only to see a red blur pass him.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The World's Mightiest Mortal shouted back.

Barry could only look on in shock. "So that's what the others see when I run by."

"Barry, this is Batman. I just established a connection with the rest of the League. They're on their way, but we have an invasion on our hands." Bruce spoke through the com link.

"And the wave is the front line!" Flash looked back towards the coast with worry.

Back on the beach, Goku was straining himself just to keep the shield up. It was then that he saw the wave split into two halves.

"What?" His eyes widened at seeing an army in the middle of the two waves. Atlantis's army!

A tank fired off a plasma round at Goku. With his concentration lost and guard down, the shot had enough force to disable his shield and send the Saiyan flying. He was then caught in a giant, green baseball glove.

"I've got you." Hal said as he helped his friend to the ground. He had to abandon his wall in order to help Goku.

"Ah, I was wondering if you'd be here." A voice said.

"Orm." Goku glared at the Atlantean as he got to his feet, and behind him was the entire Atlantean army. But that was impossible! Queen Atlanta would never agree to an invasion.

"Outsider." The new king smirked. "Somehow I figured you would be here. You never could resist a fight."

Orm then pointed his trident forward. "Onward my legion! Burn this city to the ground!"

At his order, the men and tanks began moving forward, taking up different parts of the city.

In the background, windows could be heard breaking and people's screams of terror echoed over the flames of burning buildings.

"You'll pay for this Orm!" Goku rushed forward with his fist drawn back.

"No, I don't think I will." He simply stated, sidestepping the attack. He took advantage of Goku's split second shock, and delivered a blow to the gut, then followed it up with a hammer punch to the back, sending him to the ground.

"I see your little trick drained you of all your energy. I guess that works in my favor." Orm grinned, raising his trident and getting ready for the killing blow.

"Get away from him!" Before he could though, Wonder Woman came rushing in, delivering a punch that sent him flying into a car.

As she and Superman went after Orm, Karen gathered Goku into her arms with worry. With a sigh of relief, she was glad to see he had no injuries, he was just exhausted.

With a strained grunt, the Saiyan picked himself up. "We have to stop Orm."

"And we will." Karen reassured him, keeping the tired man steady on his feet. "The League is here now so just rest for a minute."

Goku hesitated for a moment, but seeing Clark and Diana here settled him down for now. With them fighting Orm and the others taking care of the army, he could afford to take five.

When he saw Superman and the others arrive, Hal took off, leaving Goku to Karen. Right now, he was nonchalantly walking around in a giant robot construct with a vacuum cleaner on its back. Steadily he began sucking up any Atlantean soldier that just so happened to be in his way, and firing them out the back of the machine. "How's everyone else doing?" He asked.

Barry and Shazam were running at super speeds, knocking out any soldiers they saw in the street.

"Just speedy!" Shazam answered jokingly as he clotheslined another Atlantean with a lightning encased fist.

Batman and a newly arrived Huntress were taking out soldiers one by one. They had no super powers but they're just as dangerous as anyone else in the League. A few feet away from them, Mera was taking out groups of men in minutes, using her water blades.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Arthur were taking on Orm.

Recovering from the blow, the traitor picked himself up. This time he was ready for the heroes.

He ducked under a sword swing from Diana, sending out an electrical pulse from the trident that knocked her unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" Clark right hooked him, making him skid away a few feet.

Orm was able to recover just in time to swing his trident, cutting a gash in Superman's chest. Using the Man of Steel's shock to his advantage, Orm sent a magical blast of electricity that sent Superman flying into a building.

"Is this all the surface world has to offer as a challenge?" Orm gloated, before getting punched in the jaw by Arthur.

"You don't deserve to be king of a people you betrayed." He glared at his mother's killer.

"And you do? You, a half-breed? You were mother's greatest mistake and yet she still loved you more than me, the rightful heir after my father!" He returned his own punch that missed.

"I'm beginning to see why!" Arthur grit his teeth, performing an uppercut on his half-sibling that sent him flying.

Picking himself up, Orm glared and pointed his trident at Arthur. Sending out another electrical blast, Orm shocked Arthur until he was unconscious. Walking over and standing over Arthur, Orm readied his trident. "Say hello to mother in the after for me."

From the distance, Goku could see Arthur in trouble, so he turned to Karen. "You have to hurry and help them fight Orm."

"But you're still not fully recovered!" She reasoned.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Just go!"

She hesitated for a moment, before nodding and zooming off towards the fight.

Before Orm could kill Arthur, Karen sent him flying with a CRACK. Watching him land on pavement, the Kryptonian woman decided to show no mercy as she reared back to throw a punch. He'd killed Goku's mother and he would not get away with killing other innocent people because of his beliefs, she would hold nothing back.

Though, before she could even reach him, Orm had picked himself up. With anger, he pointed the magical trident at Power Girl. "I've had enough of you surface dwellers!" And with that, he charged up a full power electric pulse that knocked Karen out, due to her weakness to magic.

Orm went to finish her off, but was stopped in his tracks as a yellow energy blast landed in front of him and exploded.

"So you're the last one standing." The new king smirked, turning to Goku, who was breathing heavily.

"What's happened to you Orm? You were never like this when we were younger." The Saiyan tried to reason.

"What happened to me? Nothing! This is just me letting out all of the anger that I've bottled up over the years." He began walking towards Goku.

"You aren't even of mother's blood and she still loved you more than me! You were a complete stranger!" He cracked Goku across the jaw.

"We were family too!" The Saiyan composed himself.

"We are nothing of the sort!" In anger, Orm punch Goku again and brought him to his knees. Pointing his trident at the exhausted Saiyan, Orm grinned.

"Between the two of us, I'm pretty sure mother would've taken you over me any day." He raised the trident.

"But now you all can be a family together with her in the afterlife!"

"Wait! What do you mean?" Goku held his hand out, wanting to know what Orm was talking about.

"That's right, you weren't there when it happened. You see, the only way I could claim the throne was to fake mother's assassination and blame it on the surface world." He explained.

"Then… That means she's gone…" Goku looked down, stricken with grief. All the good memories he'd had at Atlantis were with the queen and Mera, and now they were just memories.

"Don't worry, you will be too-!" Orm suddenly found himself being choked out by Goku.

Where he got the sudden burst of strength was beyond Orm.

"She was your mother!" The Saiyan's white aura flared to life. "OUR MOTHER!"

Even though he was being choked at the throat, Orm could force out a grin. "Yes, she was." He coughed out.

That had cut it!

"KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" He shouted, pushing his body to its absolute limits as a bright red aura now burned fiercely around him.

Orm could feel the power of the red energy physically eating away at his armor, that's just how hot it had just gotten.

With a loud POP, Goku threw a punch so hard that it sent Orm flying across all of Metropolis, breaking through every building in his path.

"She loved and cared for you!" Goku took off after him, following through every hole his body made in the buildings.

"She gave you everything!" He yelled as he got closer, charging up a ball of energy in his hands.

"And this is how you repay her?!" He asked as he was right on Orm, but was caught by a surprise that cost him dearly.

A SHANK was heard as the Saiyan stopped himself. Looking down, he found that Orm had impaled him through the chest with the Trident of Atlantis.

"You talk too much." The new king coughed out.

Looking at Orm with wide eyes, Goku coughed up blood, before leaning backwards. As he fell to the ground, he fired his energy blast into the sky, hoping someone saw it. Orm's beaten face was the last thing he saw before things went black.

Standing up, Orm raised the trident once more to finish the job, but stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking back, he was instantly knocked out with a double punch from Shazam and Flash.

* * *

[The Watchtower]

"Ugh…" Goku groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His body felt like it had just went through a laffy taffy machine, followed up with a meat grinder. He could barely move his arms, much less his body. His chest had been wrapped up in gauze, dry blood showing through from where he was stabbed by Orm.

Attempting to get up, he found himself unable to because of a weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Karen cuddled up to him, back in civilian clothes. Wait, why was he in a bed? And where were the others? Weren't they just fighting Orm?

"You're awake."

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden interruption in the quietness. Looking over he saw Mera standing in front of a window that overlooked Earth.

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up." She chuckled, walking over and taking a seat next to Goku's hospital bed.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"We won, thanks to you and your friends."

"And Orm?"

"Arthur had him locked away for good." She confirmed for him.

Goku looked down for a moment, sad that he couldn't give the man the help he needed.

"How did I end up here? And where are the others?" Was his last question.

"After the ones you call Shazam and Flash took care of Orm, Batman brought you here in his aircraft. You were on death's door. The others are in Atlantis right now, witnessing Arthur's coronation to the throne."

"Why would they be there?" The Saiyan asked curiously.

"Arthur wanted them to be there as a sign of peace and good will between Atlantis and the surface."

"You didn't want to be there?" He asked.

"Of course! But I wanted to stick with you until you woke up, as did she." She pointed to a snoozing Karen.

Goku stared at Karen for moment, before smiling. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her closer, enjoying her warmth.

"You're lucky to have her with you, you know." Mera grinned.

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look.

"If Superman and Shazam hadn't held her back, she would've beaten Orm into nothing. She loves you a lot."

Goku looked back down at Karen. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have her, aren't I?" He chuckled.

"You should come back by Atlantis some time, we would love to have you both visit." She offered.

"Yeah, we just might do that." Goku grinned, not even putting a second thought into her offer.

And just like that, the two began talking about old times, as if the current disaster caused by Orm hadn't happened. Just like a brother and sister, the two warriors shared an unbreakable bond.

* * *

 **And thus ends the Throne of Atlantis arc! To be honest, I was gonna leave it on a cliff hanger when Goku got impaled just to be evil, but decided against it. This also probably marks the start of a hiatus, so I can focus on my new story for a little while. By no means am I abandoning this, I just wanted to put a little work into my Young Justice story since a lot of people asked for it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter and the story arc. Until next time, peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rock the League**

 **Chapter 15: Taking it Easy**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **Back from my Hiatus! Did you guys miss me?**

 **1\. A separate one-shot about Goku and Karen? I might be able to make that happen.**

 **2\. Also, was anyone else not psyched when they released Goku's "Ultra Instinct" form in the new episode of Super? That shit was crazy!**

* * *

SMACK!

" _Please… Stop…"_ A hard and labored voice breathed out in the darkness.

CRACK!

" _I'm sorry… I can't control it…"_ An apologetic voice replied back, a teary sound cracking in it.

There stood Karen and Goku. Both heroes locked in a one-sided fight with the female Kryptonian holding the Saiyan by a lock of his hair. They were in an arena surrounded by blackened out figures that were cheering on the violence.

" _Enough!"_

This came from a large figure up in the stands.

" _Finish the Saiyan."_ He ordered.

Karen looked at a beaten and blooded Goku with tears in her eyes. She couldn't fight it, and even if she could, she had to do it.

" _I'm sorry…"_ With that, her eyes began to glow red, before a bright flash filled the area.

* * *

{Metropolis, Karen's Apartment 9:23 A.M.}

"NO!" Karen quickly sat up from her bed in a sweat.

She breathed heavily, slowly looking around the room to make sure she was where she was supposed to be, and not in that horrid nightmare world.

While she was getting her bearings straight, a thought hit her.

"Goku!"

She instantly looked to her left, where her boyfriend lay asleep with his typical goofy grin. His loud snoring assured her that he was safe from harm and under no stress.

After much pleading and bribing with food on her part the previous day, the woman was able to persuade the fighter to stay the night at her place. The last few night were sleepless for the Kryptonian, having nightmare after nightmare, so she wanted Goku to stay the night and see if she could rest easier. It had worked too, for the most part. She was able to sleep through the night, but the nightmare was almost forced on her this morning.

Giving the Saiyan a quiet peck on the cheek, she went to start the day with a shower. Usually Goku would join her in her morning routines, such as showering, brushing teeth, and daily stretches. She figured she would him sleep in for a little while this once, just wanting to wash the stress out of her body with some warm water.

Once finished with her morning exercises, Karen walked to the kitchen wearing one of Goku's orange shirts and some Nike shorts. The Saiyan was sure to wake at any moment so she wanted to make sure he woke up to some much needed food.

It had been a week since the attempted invasion by Atlantis, and Goku was still healing from his chest wounds, so Karen took it upon herself to take off work and care for the recovering fighter.

The last few days he'd been recovering back at Atlantis after his awakening in the Watchtower, reconnecting with his past and getting to know Arthur better, as he considered them to be brothers since they both had the same mother figure. Karen would come and go to check on him, but she had a job, and she trusted Arthur and Mera with his life.

With that in mind, she was determined to be the best she could be as his girlfriend. Starting on breakfast, she began making biscuits, grits, eggs, and bacon. Something she picked up from Ma Kent when she first found him in this world. She wasn't the best at cooking, in fact Goku did most of the cooking, but it was something even she could handle.

' _The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Just look at Jonathan and Clark.'_ The older woman's words rang in her head.

Being done with most of the meal, all that was left was to finish the bacon. Once she got the pan heated up enough, Karen through a slice of bacon that began crackling once it hit the metal.

At the first pop of grease, she felt a gust of wind come from behind her, a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Good morning." She chuckled, still fixated on cooking the sliced pork.

"Hey! How'd you know it was me?" Goku gave a laugh.

"Because you're the only one who can sneak up on me like that, besides Batman and Huntress, but that would be weird given our current position." She joked.

"I guess you're right."

A moment passed by in silence as only the sound of bacon sizzling could be heard.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you? Today is your day off after all." He countered.

"Goku."

"But Karen, you know I can't stay cooped up all day!" He whined.

"It's better for you to stay put and heal up."

"Fine." He let out a sigh and went to sit at the table.

"I don't know why you're complaining. After everything you've been doing in the last few months, from Darkseid to Orm, you deserve a break. Someone once said that even the hardest workers need a break." She loaded up two plates and walked over to the table, sitting across from the Saiyan.

"Are you ever wrong?" He squinted his eyes at her.

"Never!" She chuckled and ate part of her biscuit.

* * *

After eating breakfast and washing the dishes, Goku finally conceded to the idea of taking a break from fighting and decided to spend some downtime with Karen. The two had chosen to chill in the living room and watching a movie.

"What do you want to watch this time?" Goku asked while getting settled onto the couch, watching as Karen went through her vast collection of movies.

Since he'd grown up away from the rest of the modern world, he didn't know much about pop culture. So lately Karen, Barry, Clark, and Hal had been introducing him and Diana to different movies, music, and other things.

Currently he was into Rush Hour and Karate Kid.

Karen finally found the one she was intent on, slipping a disc that read Way of the Dragon.

"Something you'll enjoy." She grinned, plopping down onto the couch and cuddling up into Goku's side.

Well that was specific.

"Who's in it?"

"Someone you know."

His face scrunched up at another bad hint.

It was when the movie opened up that he instantly perked up.

"Bruce Lee!" He grinned.

"When you told me you knew him, I thought of this movie and wanted to watch it with you."

Way back when in his teenage days, when Goku was still going around the world on his quest of training, he participated in a martial arts tournament where he fought the famous Bruce Lee. After the fight, which ended in Lee's victory in a punch that knock Goku out of the ring, they became friends and rivals. It wouldn't last though, as the Saiyan attended the famous fighter's funeral a few years later.

"Wow! That's him alright!" He grinned, watching Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris fight it out, not even caring for the old movie effects and cheesy acting. He was just amazed that this was the same guy he'd fought all those years ago.

"This sure does bring back memories." He leaned back with a smile, analyzing the man's fighting style.

This man was one of the few people in his life that he ever looked up to.

Both heroes sat there in content with their lives, happy they were able to spend this time together.

It wasn't until towards the end of the movie, things began to turn dark. Their vision began to darken, everything was melting and their bodies were paralyzed.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

In a sudden jolt of excitement, both Karen and Goku opened their eyes and quickly sat up.

"Wh-what…" Karen asked in a quiet tone.

They both looked around only to find that they were hand-cuffed together in some sort of prison. On their right, there were more inmates bound to the wall. On the left, there was what looked like some kind of colosseum.

"But we were just at home…" Goku trailed off.

It was then that they heard loud footsteps heading their way. Looking up, both were surprised to find a large alien with yellow skin, almost the size of Darkseid.

"Greeting Earthlings." He stuck out a hand towards Goku, then retracted it.

"Of course, we all know that neither of you are from Earth."

"Who are you? And where are we?" Karen asked, wanting answers now.

"I'm glad you asked my dear." The giant gestured to himself.

"I am Mongul, and this is the War World."

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long absence I've just had school work piling up and archery tournaments on top of that, but rest assured this is anything but dead! Sorry it's shorter than usual but I think you guys will appreciate it, as it goes more in depth with Karen and Goku's relationship, gives you more sneak peeks of Goku's backstory, and starts a new story arc. Let me know what you guys think! And please don't be mad, I'm thankful for everyone's patience. Until next chapter, cya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 16: War World**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Yes! Since Superman has fought against Muhammad Ali before, I thought it would be cool to put fighting against Bruce Lee in Goku's backstory.**

 **2\. And what are you talking about? Ultra Instinct was amazing, and if you ask me it sounds better than Limit Breaker.**

 **3\. LSSJ Broccoli, I know what you're talking about my dude. This wasn't the one-shot. This is a regular chapter, but Goku and Karen may get a one-shot tie in soon, but their relationship is still relatively new so I don't want to rush that aspect. But don't worry man you'll get your one-shot.**

 **4\. Still debating on Goku Black. Even if I were to put him in, it wouldn't be for a while.**

 **5\. I nerf Goku a lot? You do realize that this Goku is an AU version of the original right? Of course there will be a big difference in power here. He also grew up being trained differently and is fighting different people, albeit still dimensional beings like Darkseid who he needed help with. So again, power levels in this story are irrelevant.**

 **6\. Sorry I fucked up with the Chuck Norris vs Bruce Lee reference! I've seen both movies and should've known better. In my defense though both movies have Dragon in the title! I'll fix it though!**

 **7\. Also, a lot of my free time has gone towards reading Redhood and the Outlaws and the new DC metal series, which is amazing!**

* * *

[War World]

Goku couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as a woman with wings and a bird shaped helmet brought her mace down on an already downed reptilian alien, ending its life.

He closed his eyes and looked away from the scene. It was never okay to end someone's life, and the fact that if was for entertainment made it worse. If only he didn't have these cuffs on, he could put a stop to all of this.

Both he and Karen sat with Mongul atop of the stands, overlooking the entire arena, which was made for pitting the strongest warriors against each other.

"As you can see War World thrives off the entertainment of combat." Mongul motioned his hand to the countless number of alien creatures cheering for the blood of a fighter that would eventually fall.

"Why are we here?" Karen asked sharply, glaring at the bloodshed that went on below them. She'd go down and break up the fight, but her cuffs were fused with Red Kryptonite, rendering her powerless for the moment.

"I haven't told you already? You two are the newest additions to my line of combatants." The yellow alien explained.

"But… Why us?" Goku asked, finally talking.

"Good question." Mongul stood and walked to the railing to better observe the fights.

"My ratings have been slowly on the decline, so I was advised to gather up more fighters. New fighters. Stronger fighters." He balled his hand into a fist.

"Still, you have some balls coming to Earth and kidnapping us." Karen glared at him, and if it was possible, she would've heat-visioned a hole right through his smug face.

"I was counting on that temper, Kryptonian. And how could I possibly pass up the chance to have the sole surviving Saiyan in the galaxy fight in my tournaments?" He grinned, walking over to Goku and gripping a fist full of his hair, bringing him to eye level.

"The most infamous warrior race would indeed bring back my fame to its height."

"Let him go!"

He turned to Karen, who looked like she was about to lose it.

Dropping the Saiyan, Mongul chuckled.

"How sweet, I never thought I would ever see a woman do a Saiyan's fighting for him."

"Take these cuffs off and I'll show you what this woman can do." She dared him.

He only stared for a moment before smirked again, turning around to take his leave.

"As tempting as that is, I want you to save your strength for the live fights." He stopped by one of the guards on his way out.

"Escort them back to their cell and prep them for the first fight." And with that, Mongul took his leave.

Karen scooted closer to Goku, not minding the approaching men.

"Are you okay?" She asked, giving his head a once over look just to make sure.

"Heh, it'll take more than that to hurt this head." He joked as the men stood them up and began walking them back to their cell.

"Don't I know it." She retorted with a giggle.

It was then that Goku's smile slowly downcast into a somber look. They were in this mess because of him, and he just wanted to make sure Karen was safe regardless of his own life.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He apologized, looking at the ground as they walked.

"What do you mean? Sorry for what?" Karen asked, giving him a confused look.

"For this. This whole situation is my fault. If only I had gotten to your place faster, then this probably wouldn't have happened."

She then kicked him in the leg.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being pitiful and dumb."

"Wh-what?"

"Do you honestly blame yourself for what happened? Even if you had been there, he would've came after us regardless."

"I guess you're right… Again." He gave a sigh, going back in his mind to how the couple had gotten themselves into this mess.

* * *

[The Day Before War World, Central City]

Two streaks raced across the city in a race of good and bad. The red streak aka the Flash, was fighting the Reverse Flash, who had once again come back in time to ruin his life in some way.

The two had been running for what seemed like hours, but in actuality, it had only been fifteen minutes since their fight began.

"Go take a hike Barry! You're still not as fast as me, and you never will be!" Eobard Thawne gloated as he kept himself a few feet in front of Barry.

"That might be, but I don't need to be faster than you right now." He Scarlet Speedster smirked.

"Huh?" Thawne gave a confused look.

"I just need to distract you long enough for him." Barry pointed ahead of them.

Reverse Flash looked ahead, his eyes widening when he saw Goku in front of them, just standing there waving with a grin on his face.

Before Thawne could slow down or avert the Saiyan, he suddenly tripped and went flying into the air, curtesy of Goku stick his leg out in front of him.

The yellow clad man was KO'd after face planting a brick wall that only cracked once his head made contact.

"Thanks Goku!" Barry yelled with a grin as he ran passed his Saiyan comrade.

Goku waved with a nod, before putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Now that he's taken care of, I have to get to the Watchtower." He told himself before phasing out.

* * *

[The Watchtower]

Goku and Karen had been dating for seven months now, not that he'd been keeping up with that, Barry and Hal were the ones helping him stay up to date. Right now he had his present for her hidden up at the Watchtower, being watched over by Green Lantern, and occasionally Batman.

Hal Jordan was currently looking through some files that the guardians had given him on some space criminals that were in his sector. One moment he was in the meeting room by himself, next he was-

"Gah!" He fell backwards in his chair as Goku suddenly appeared in front of him, standing on the table.

"Hey Hal!" He greeted with a wave.

"Would you knock that off? You're worse that Batman!" The Green Lantern picked himself up and set the chair back up.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked with a clueless expression.

Hal just growled to himself.

"Nothing. You know, you're lucky you're such a dense guy."

"Thanks!"

"Wasn't a compliment!"

A few minutes later the two friends walked out of the room.

"Seriously, just use the boom tube next time." Hal suggested.

"Aw alright!" Goku pouted to himself.

"By the way, what are you here for again?"

"You know!" The Saiyan hinted with a large wink of his eye that was so noticeable to anyone passing them by.

"Oh, right." Hal face palmed.

"Yup!"

"Well you're a little too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Karen just came in and got it."

"What! But how? No one was supposed to know about it!"

"Hey calm down. I'm the only person who knows besides Batman and I didn't tell anyone. She just came in and got it off the monitor like she already knew it was there."

"The monitor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's not where I hid her present." Goku blankly stared.

"Now that you say something, Diana was complaining about a large box blocking the door to the training room."

"What? She found it too?"

"Well when you hid it behind a door of a frequently used room, someone will notice." Hal knocked on his head for emphasis.

"Darn. And I thought it was a good spot too." Goku scratched his head in thought.

"But wait, if what she grabbed wasn't her present, then what did she-?"

"Goku!" Diana interrupted him as she walked over to the two men.

"What's up?" He asked his surrogate sister.

"I just wanted to tell you that Karen came by and got the flowers you got for her."

"Flowers?" Hal and Goku both said in sync with each other, giving confused looks to the woman.

"That settles it. Sorry, but I've got to go!" He put two fingers to his forehead once more and phased out of existence.

Diana looked at Hal with a puzzled expression.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

[Karen's Apartment, Metropolis]

Goku appeared outside of Karen's apartment door, respecting her privacy. Reaching under the doormat, he pulled out an extra key she always left for him and unlocked the door.

"Karen!" He yelled as he ran through the hallway. After checking the bedroom and living room, he finally found her figure in the kitchen.

The strange thing was though, she wasn't moving. In fact, some kind of purple vine had wrapped itself around her body.

"Oh no…" He told himself quietly when he saw the demonic looking flower attached to her face.

"Hang in there! I'm gonna get you out of this thing!" He went to grab a part of the vine and pull it off, but it then latched onto him as well.

Within seconds, the plants had enveloped him too. Then everything went black.

* * *

[War World, Present Day]

Once the guards brought the Saiyan and Kryptonian back down to their cell, the two were outfitted with special armor made specifically for them.

"Come on…" Goku mumbled to himself as he fumbled to connect the shoulder strap of his chest armor.

"Here, let me do it." Karen chuckled the scene of him struggling to put something on besides a suit and tie. Walking over, she gently reached up and connected the strap for him.

"There." She smiled, dusting his chest plate off.

"Thanks." He grinned embarrassingly.

"It's what I'm here for." She leaned and layed her head on his chest, cherishing the moment of peace.

"Alright break it up! Your match is about to start so pick your weapons!" One of the guards walked over and showed them to a rack with many hand weapons to choose from.

Karen looked over all of the different toys, deciding to choose a large hammer that was twice her size. With the cuffs off, it seemed that she had full control of her powers again, but she would see once they got into the arena.

Going through the armory Goku chose a surprisingly small and light staff.

"Are you sure you don't want a better weapon?" The guard asked, thinking that the Saiyan wouldn't last a second out there with that thing.

"Extend." Goku simply said, ignoring the alien.

To everyone's surprise, the staff grew in size a few feet, making the Saiyan smirk.

"Oh yeah, this is the one I want." He turned to everyone with a smirk.

The guard simply nodded and motioned for the gate to open for them.

As the two heroes walked onto the arena, Karen caught Goku glancing at her.

"What? Expecting a good luck kiss in the first round?" She joked.

"Nah, just thinking about the next fight!" He grinned.

And with that, the two Leaguers walked into the light, facing whatever foe awaited them in the arena.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy! Again I can't believe everyone waited so eagerly for me to start posting again. Well here I am! And thank you everyone for your support through this long hiatus! I hope to break it here!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 17: The Search**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Kakarotsamnistic, your last comment was really mature. Oh no you hurt my wittle feewings! Seriously, if you don't like this story then stop reading and commenting. And also, this is MY story, not YOURS. You don't tell me how to write. If you think you can do better then go write your own story, good luck with that by the way, your grammatical skill are equal to a child scribbling lines. Are you a little kid or some bot? Do me a favor man, go through every comment you've left in the comment section, read them out loud to yourself and maybe then you'll realize how dumb you sound.**

 **2\. Also, this includes Kakarotsamnistic, but some of you guys talk to me like I don't know anything about dragonball. This is false. I know more about dbz than I know about DC, but it's punks like you that make me shy away from the fandom and hate Goku for how awesome he really is. Listen, I know what I'm doing so just drop it. I know my power levels and everything so just drop it. If you don't like it then go somewhere else or get blocked.**

 **3\. The first chapter was sort of a prelude to this one and the last, building up the story arc, while the second chapter explains how they got themselves into this situation. Just putting that out there to the ignorant guest that didn't know any better.**

 **4\. King Ogre Toshin and Celestial Glowhead, thank you for your advice and helpful comments. It's readers like you guys that help keep me going with this story.**

 **5\. AvatarHiccup, finally someone who understands! Some people don't get how a story like this works without some sort of equality between the characters. Afterall, this isn't just about Goku, it's about the rest of the League as well. In my personal opinion, after all the reading and watching I've done on both characters, I think Goku and Superman are pretty much equal.**

 **6\. TheWhiteTitan. The dragonballs don't exist in this universe. The Cold Empire may or may not be a thing, I haven't decided yet.**

 **7\. LSSJ Broccoli, don't worry buddy I won't be skipping any part of Goku and Karen's relationship. I like to please my readers as best I can and hopefully I've done a good job of that so far.**

* * *

[Nanami City, 9:30 a.m. U.S. time]

On the western side of the Japanese city sat a giant forested area that led up to Mt. Nanami. There were multiple wildlife preserves and tourist attractions that were made for the public.

There was also a piece of land the Japanese government had cut off many years ago as a request for being saved many times in the past.

These woods were home to the Japanese Justice League member, Dragon Fist.

Up until now, the forested area had been cut off from the public and guarded for privacy, as per requested. Now was different as Hal Jordan found himself flying over millions of trees to find Goku's home.

The guards at the tree line border had been hesitant to let him through, but a quick flash of his League Badge and telling them that their local resident had gone missing, they let him through.

"There it is." He confirmed to himself as he spotted a small shack in an open area.

Landing at the door, he used his power ring to scan the structure, just to make sure there were no traps or assassins inside. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he tried the direct route, opening the door.

"Lucky day." He smirked to himself for a moment.

He expected the door to be unlocked, knowing the kind of person Goku was. He wouldn't have to worry about strangers breaking into a house in the middle of nowhere, guarded by Japanese mercenaries. Plus the only people he ever brought around here was Karen and Barry, also Clark and Diana on occasions. He himself never really cared for the country life, living most of his in the air and in Coast City.

Walking around the place, he found out why the Saiyan spent more time at Karen's or Atlantis than he did here. The place was a mess.

"Geez, haven't they told him about house maids?" He wondered, not one to clean his own apartment up, but he didn't necessarily like it dirty either.

Going from the living room to the kitchen, Hal didn't find anything until he came to his fellow Leaguer's room. Going through all Goku's stuff, which consisted of training weights, weighted clothing, and other various training equipment, the Green Lantern couldn't find a single clue to the Saiyan's whereabouts.

"Watchtower this is Green Lantern, I couldn't find anything. Out." He spoke into his ring with a sigh.

Turning to leave Goku's home, Hal couldn't help but notice a glint out of the corner of his eye. A window was fixed at the right of Goku's futon with a small shrine on the sill.

Walking over to the window, Hal couldn't help but admire the simplistic beauty of it. By the picture of the old man holding what looked like a baby Goku and the two candles, he could only guess that this was a tribute to his grandfather or something. Then something else caught his attention.

It was the object of his original interest. A small, orange glass ball with four stars in the middle. It was strange, but out of all the things that could be put on a shrine, why this?

"Well it looks important so I'll take it." He picked up the orb and stuffed it in his pocket.

With that, the self-proclaimed space cop left the little shack.

* * *

[Atlantis City, 12:00 p.m. U.S. time]

"Are you sure they've been kidnapped?" Mera asked doubtfully as she talked to Diana.

The Amazon had come by asking to see Arthur, but Mera had informed her that he was at a UN meeting to discuss Atlantis's relationship with the rest of the world. Though, she was saying the oddest things. She claimed that both Goku and Karen had gone missing and were possibly kidnapped.

"They haven't reported in to the League in three days, which is normal for Goku, but Karen usually reports in every morning for the both of them. We haven't heard from either of them." The Amazon princess said seriously.

"Yes… This is strange. They usually make contact with Atlantis as well but we've heard from neither of them as well."

"That's what I'm here for, Batman hopes that I'll find something in Goku's chamber to help us figure out their whereabouts."

Mera thought for a moment, not wanting to invade her surrogate brother's privacy, but if it would help find them she would allow it.

"This way." She led Diana down a corridor.

Once they got to his room Mera opened the doors for her guest.

Diana walked into the room, which was surprisingly clean, but empty.

"There's got to be something here that we can use." The Amazon said to herself.

"He doesn't usually bring or leave much when he comes to visit." Mera informed her.

"Great…" Diana looked around, before walking over to his bed, taking it by the frame and lifting it into the air.

"What are you-?" Mera ran over to her, ready to chew her out for breaking Goku's bed, before seeing what the princess had found.

On the floor lay a short, red staff that rolled over to Diana's feet when she lifted the bed.

"Is that was I think this it is?" Mera asked, holding her hand up to her mouth.

Diana picked up the small object and muttered, "Extend."

The short staff grew in length.

"He would never leave that just lying around." Mera whispered to herself, knowing full well the value of the weapon to the Saiyan.

Turning to the native Atlantean, Diana began walking out of the room. "I must go report back to Batman."

* * *

[Karen's Apartment, Metropolis, 2:30 p.m. U.S. time]

While Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were sent off to search Nanami City and Atlantis for clues, Shazam and Flash were sent to Karen's apartment, seeing as that was the last place both heroes were known to be last.

The door was already open when the duo arrived so they just walked in, of course not before asking the building manager if they had seen any sign of the couple.

Bringing his detective equipment with him, Barry began to search for any remaining residue that might've been left behind by the intruders. All he found was bio-organic material resembling that of a plant's. The only fingerprints he could find as well were Karen and Goku's.

There was also no signs of breaking and entering anywhere in the house. It just didn't make any sense. Besides the weird plant sample he bottled up, there were no signs or clues that could hint to what happened to the super couple or where they went.

Just when he'd given up on the search, he walked into the kitchen to see Shazam standing in a meditative state.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Something definitely went down here, but the abductors cleaned up pretty well." The mighty mortal explained calmly.

"Wait, really?" Barry asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, the whole energy of the room is out of distortion. It's like whoever took them came and did so without even coming into the apartment."

"How do you know what the energy of the room feels like?"

"Duh, Wisdom of Solomon, Power of Zeus, and a cool teacher called Goku." The man-child gestured to his head.

"Right." Barry just drooped over.

"We have to go tell Batman! Whoever left this signature left a big trail behind them, I can track this!" He exclaimed, running out the door.

* * *

[The Watchtower, Earth's Atmosphere, 4:34 p.m. U.S. time]

The Justice League, minus Power Girl and Dragon Fist, were in the meeting room discussing what to do about the whereabouts of their two comrades.

"Now that everyone is here, this meeting is in session. Green Lantern, what did you find at Dragon Fist's home?" Batman asked, acting as the self-appointed leader.

"You mean besides the fact that Goku lives a messy life, nothing. Though I did find this." He pulled out the little orange orb from before and set it on the table.

"This isn't show and tell, this is serious. Two of our friends are missing and you go and steal from Goku's house?" Superman asked, unimpressed with the object.

"Hey it looked important okay?" Hal argued back.

"He's right Clark, I found this in Goku's room at Atlantis." Wonder Woman defended the Lantern, placing Goku's Power Pole on the table.

"We can't do anything with these things!" Clark exclaimed, standing up in a fury.

"Actually, we can." Shazam spoke up, making everyone turn their heads towards him.

"What do you mean?" Huntress asked, eager to get Karen back.

"I can use these to establish a link with Goku's energy signature, then we can track him to wherever they took him and Karen."

This made the League members look at each other in confusion.

"Since when could you sense energy?" Green Lantern asked.

"Apparently Goku has been teaching him." Barry said with a sigh.

"Shazam, are you sure you can do this?" Arthur asked from the end of the table, opposite of Batman. He wanted to find Karen and Goku as much as anyone else, they were the closest family he had next to Mera and Orm.

Shazam looked up nervously in thought, never having to deal with a weight like this before. Looking back at the rest of the Superheroes, he nodded.

"I can do this."

* * *

[War World, Deep Space]

CRACK.

Karen punched green alien across the face. She looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend taking on two fighters at the same time, before blasting them away.

This was their seventh fight in four days, and they were getting tired of giving Mongul his entertainment. Though, as long as they had these collars around their necks they couldn't do anything to him.

So the two decided to bide their time for the moment, knowing that the Justice League would come looking for them. If they didn't, the couple would find their own way out.

Hearing a WOOSH she quickly turned to duck under the alien's punch.

"You should worry about yourself you know. Winning seven straight fights against some of Mongul's toughest gains attention." The alien smirked, shooting a yellow energy blast from his hand.

"Look, Pikkon was it? We all have the same goal here." She said, dodging the attack.

"Yeah, to win." The alien, now known as Pikkon began spinning, accumulating a strong gust of wind that pushed itself towards Power Girl.

"To survive and get home alive." She corrected him, inhaling and letting out a cold breath that froze Pikkon's attack in place.

"And I intend to do just that!" He began twisting again, but unlike last time his whole body lit up in fire, turning him into a fire twister.

"Haa!" Karen fired her heat vision at him, stopping him in his tracks.

The two struggled for a moment, with Pikkon slowly gaining ground, until Karen was granted more of her power from her collar.

Her powered up heat vision suddenly overtook Pikkon and sent him flying into the arena wall, knocking him out cold.

"Good fight." She panted with a chuckle.

* * *

After the fight was over, Goku and Karen were taken back to their cell. Given that they'd won eight straight fight now, Mongul had granted them the next day off.

Taking the time to take a break, Karen asked for a bucket of water, a rag, and some bandages. They weren't for her though. Her scratches were nothing compared to Goku's busted head, stab wound, and his bloody nose.

So she opted to nurse his injuries while they had time.

She could feel him wince once she started dabbing the wet rag on his stomach, over where a knife had entered it.

"You know, if you stopped taking hits for me and started worrying about yourself you wouldn't have all these injuries."

"Yeah I know, but it's my job to get your back." He grinned stupidly.

It may have been a dopey expression to others, but to her, it was part of why she loved him.

"I know. I have your back too, you dork." She smirked, wrapping him up.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the positive encouragement upon my return! Also, I know I said no dragonballs but this is purely for story's sake. There are other dragonballs but nothing happens when you gather them together, it's only a legend around them. Also thanks for waiting patiently as always! Hope you enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 18: Champions of War World**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. I'm really leaning towards a no on Jiren. The androids will make an appearance.**

 **2\. After consideration, I've decided to keep the dragonballs powerless. I know the majority of you guys don't like it but would make too many plot holes. You forget this isn't dragonball. It's the DC Universe, just with Goku added to it.**

 **3\. And try not to get jumpy about the fight between Pikkon and Karen, remember they are wearing special collars that are restricting their real power. Mongul just granted Karen more of her power because she and Goku are his "Champions". In this story only higher level characters are as strong as or stronger than Super Saiyan.**

 **4\. A pregnancy scare? My god that would be surprise for everyone. But that's good! *Starts making notes for future chapters***

 **5\. Chapter 15 was a prelude to the rest of the arc. Chapter 16 was showing how everything happened. Again, you have to really pay attention to the chapters to get what's going on.**

 **6\. Also, people keep asking if such and such character will show up. My simple answer is I don't know. I make this up as I go so I don't know what characters I want to incorporate where, but I'm not writing in any Dragonball characters unless they are villains and they fit in. And under no circumstances am I putting in any Super characters, because in my opinion they are lazily written characters. The whole series is lazily written in my opinion. My only exception is Hit, because he could actually be relevant to this story. And Beerus and Whis wouldn't appear until the very end, but even then it's less than probable.**

 **7\. Don't worry, my Young Justice Story is still a thing. This is just the more popular story so I'm going to focus more on this one at the moment, plus with college and archery competitions on my plate as well I only have time for one story at a time.**

 **8\. Justice League react? I can make that happen!**

 **9\. Again, thanks for all the helpful reviews and respectful comments you guys. Also, props to anyone reading through the chapters and getting the deeper meanings behind them.**

 **10\. I know my writing/typing isn't perfect, but it's what I enjoy doing. This is what I'm in college for, to learn how to be a writer. This isn't necessarily something I could see myself getting a career in, but as long as I'm writing about something I enjoy I'll be happy.**

 **11\. By the way, I'm thinking of widening my range of stories. I have an idea for a Digimon fic(because that was my childhood and I just got back into it), and maybe some other genres like movies or something. Would you guys support a Jurassic Park story? Let me know.**

* * *

[War World, Deep Space]

Twenty-seven.

That's the number of fights that Goku and Karen had found themselves in over the span of a week and four days.

"Die Saiyan!" A purple alien with horns yelled while charging the fighter head on.

With practiced ease, he caught the alien's fist, used the time he was shocked to spin around and dug his elbow into the alien's face with a sounding CRACK. This was followed up by a small energy blast to the stomach that sent the foreign man flying into the colosseum walls.

Now, Goku was the type of person who was always up for a good fight.

He screamed in pain as he felt blood splatter from his back. Looking over his shoulder, he found a large slash mark in his back. Turning towards the alien that had caused the injury, he grabbed the sword barehanded, and crushed it in his hands. He then fired an energy blast that sent the alien out of the colluseum.

"You're mine!" A voice came from above.

Looking up, the Saiyan found a giant gray skinned creature with a spiked bat falling towards him.

"I don't think so!" He grit his teeth, mustering up as much Ki as he could, his body lighting up with a clear aura. He shot up into the air towards his attacker, both of his fists outstretched.

The two combatants collided with a small shockwave, before the alien's weapon gave out from the power of the impact, giving Goku a clear shot into his chest. Changing direction, the Saiyan scream with all his might as he shoved the alien through one, two, then three stone pillars.

Shakily getting up from the ground, the Saiyan gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his head, before turning back to look at the battlefield.

"Well, that was a workout…" He chuckled.

What was once a makeshift aircraft hangar, just for the fighting environment, was now a wasteland littered with debris and unconscious fighters.

Now that the fight was over, he could go and see how Karen was doing on her battle. Today Mongul chose to separate the two heroes, deciding that they were too powerful together and that they were blowing through his fighters way too fast. This was he could wear the two out for their next duo fight

Going to take a step forward, the Saiyan's body suddenly just quit on him. Time began to slow as he made his descent towards the ground, a week and four days' worth of injuries and stress catching up to his body.

Right before darkness could overtake his consciousness, he could see a blurry, green figure heading towards him.

* * *

POP!

Karen stumbled a few steps back from a hard blow to the face a Tameranean had dealt her.

"You are weak! Mongul said you Kryptonians were strong!" The girls yelled, her fists glowing green as well as her eyes.

The former Supergirl wiped the blood from her mouth, glaring at the black haired girl. When she and Goku escaped, she was giving Mongul a piece of her mind.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you any respect?" Karen asked, her eyes glowing red.

With newfound confidence, the Kryptonian launched herself off towards the Tameranean, her fist cocked back. The alien girl prepared an attack as well, pulling back an energy encased fist.

A shockwave, followed by a crater ensued once the two attacks collided. The Tameran recovered quickly and follow up with a right hook, making Karen flinch. Power Girl retaliated with a strong right punch of her own, followed up with a strong left uppercut that sent the younger girl into the air.

Karen went to pursue the girl until she recovered and fired a beam of energy from her hands. Seeing as she was too close to dodge, Karen countered with her heat vision. Another shockwave was created from the two blasts colliding with each other, creating gusts of wind that blew rapidly throughout the arena, almost prompting civilians to leave their seats.

Just as it seemed the two fighters were even, Karen's heat vision began winning the struggle. Onlookers could only watch the Tameran girl's demise as she was finally overtaken by the searing red beam and blasted into the stone wall.

Everyone simultaneously stood from their seats and clapped for the victor, as if they knew she would win.

Taking a moment to wave, Karen looked around in the stands, but couldn't find Goku anywhere. After he made a promise to catch her fight, him not showing up made her worry. So she took to the air and flew up to Mongul's stand.

"Where is he?" She asked/demanded, crossing her arms.

"You mean your precious Saiyan? He's in the medical ward." The yellow alien answered with a crooked grin.

"It seems as though his body has given out to stress, but yours hasn't?" He gave a slight chuckle.

"What you're doing to him isn't right and you know it! Since he's a Saiyan he has an extremely high metabolism, he relies on keeping his strength up through food. You're not feeding him enough. In fact, I think you're under feeding him on purpose!"

At this, Mongul's smirk only grew in size, they both knew it was true. "And what of yourself?" He inquired.

"We're orbiting a yellow sun, but you're regulating my powers with this red sun collar. I'm slowly regenerating my wounds and stamina. I'm fine." She hardened her glare.

"If that is all you have to complain about, then leave me." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to make you pay for torturing him like this." She promised, slowly floating backwards.

"Keep dreaming Kryptonian."

* * *

[League Ship, Somewhere in Space]

Batman quietly monitored the radar that was currently tracking the path of Karen and Goku's kidnappers, with help curtesy of Shazam.

"Any luck yet?" Barry walked over with two cups of coffee, setting one down where Bruce could reach it.

"Not yet, but we're definitely getting close to wherever they are. Apparently wherever they're being kept is traveling at a slow, but constant speed. If we keep going our current course, we'll be there in a day or two."

"That's good." The speedster nodded.

"It won't be easy though."

Both Bruce and Barry turned to see Shazam and Aquaman walking over.

"Well it's not like anything we ever do is easy." Flash crossed his arms.

"No, I mean wherever they are, it's as big as a small planet or the moon. Ever see Star Wars?" The Mighty Mortal asked.

"You mean something like the Death Star?" Barry almost spit out his coffee.

"That's the feeling I'm getting from this energy signature." The man child said grimly.

"That would explain the trail of debris we're going through." Batman said, looking through the frontal view on the ship.

"Let's just hope we're ready for whatever is waiting for us when we get there." Barry said worriedly.

CLANK!

Everyone looked back to see a glaring Arthur with his trident outstretched.

"I pray that whoever took my family is ready for when we get there." He claimed, turning and walking away.

The trio just stared for a moment before Shazam broke the silence.

"I think he'd actually take on a whole planet if he got the chance."

* * *

[War World, Medical Ward]

"Hm…" From the darkness, Goku's eyes slowly began to open. Looking around, he realized that he was in the medical room. Taking his time sitting up, he tried to think of why he would be here of all places.

He then remembered his fight.

"That's right." He quietly said to himself.

He wasn't the only person in the ward either. Many of the other people who shared beds beside him were fighters had just beaten not too long ago, there was also a black haired girl with double layered gauze wrapped around her hands.

It was then he heard his stomach growling, prompting him to get out of bed, albeit a little weakly since he wasn't at full strength. At the moment he was a little jealous of Karen, as she didn't need food to keep up her stamina and strength.

Putting his boots on and walking out of the room he took a left, following his nose to the smell of food.

This led him straight out of the colosseum and into the market place, but this didn't go unnoticed by Mongul.

Looking to a few of his guards, he gave orders to keep an eye on the Saiyan.

Back in the market, Goku walked passed all kinds of exotic foods, only walking by them because of their weird looks. He wasn't much of a picky eater, but he'd rather know what he was putting in his stomach.

Finally coming to a cantina, he was caught off guard by the atmosphere of the place. It was loud, dirty, and bustling with business. He was also surprised by all the different variety of alien species in the place.

"Hey!"

This instantly got his attention as he turned to the bartender, who was pointing at him.

"Me?" He pointed at himself curiously.

"Yeah you! You're him right?"

"Him?" He was even more confused now.

"Yeah! The fighter who just won his twenty-eighth fight right?"

"Is that how many fights I've had here now?" Goku asked, counting on his fingers quietly.

"Yeah it is you! Listen I don't normally do this but this one's on the house! Your fights are just so damn entertaining, more so than any fight I've seen here recently! They give me a reason to the colosseum again."

"Thanks I guess!" Goku scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle, not being one to boast his accomplishments or fighting skills.

"Sit anywhere ya like and I'll get someone to be with ya in a sec!" The bartender said, going to serve two guys a round of liquids.

"Hey thanks!" The Saiyan gave a quick wave and found a small table to sit down at.

Just then a robotic waitress came rolling up to him with a menu in hand. "Hey there hun! Would you like some Jawa Juice while you decide on what to get?"

"Nah!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I don't need any time, I already know what I want!" He gave a grin.

"Alright then sweetie what'll it be?" The robot took out a pen and notebook.

"Everything!"

Minutes later, the whole establishment was subjected to the horror of watching a starving Saiyan at work. He was eating so fast that the chefs could only focus on fixing his food, but everyone in the restaurant still stayed, curious on how much the Saiyan could take in.

"Man this is delicious!" He shouted with a full mouth, grossing out everyone except the bartender.

"What a riot! Eat all you want. As long as you keep up the good work in the ring you're always welcome here." He gave a laugh.

It was then that Goku's meal was interrupted by a gloved hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but you've had enough."

Looking up from the bowl of whatever he'd been shoveling down his throat, Goku found that the hand belonged to one of Mongul's guards.

"But, I'm eating. What's wrong with what I'm doing?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing really, Mongul just wanted us to make sure you didn't over eat." He smirked, going to throw a punch.

The guard then found himself face planting through the wooden table.

It suddenly got quiet in the building as everyone had turned their attention towards Goku and the two remaining guards.

"Gah… You'll pay for that!" The first guard picked himself up and charged the Saiyan once more, only for Goku to suddenly disappear.

"Behind you!" He cheerfully said, chopping the man on the neck and knocking him out.

"Orva! Die Saiyan!" The second guard yelled, swing his sword at the warrior.

Goku ducked under the swipe, then kicked the man's legs out from under him, taking him by his armor and throwing him over his head and into the wall.

Looking back, Goku saw it was just the one guard still standing, but he made no attempts to assault him. Instead, his trembling form turned tail and ran out of the building.

"Aw man, I was hoping he'd know how to fight." He annoyingly scratched his head.

Walking out of the establishment, he did a few arm rolls and looked around.

"Wow that really hit the spot! My strength is coming back to me!" He claimed to himself, feeling refreshed.

"GOKU!"

This made him flinch as he turned to see Karen marching towards him with a determined/angry look on her face.

"Gah, Karen hey! What are you doing out here?" He chuckled nervously, remembering that he'd missed her fight earlier. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

Preparing himself for her wrath, he was surprised to find himself bombarded with a more pleasant, less painful feeling of Karen kissing him.

"Uh…" Was all he manage to get out since the surprise was still getting the best of him.

"I was worried about you all day you idiot!" She hugged him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You… were?" He asked, suddenly feeling bad for being the object of her sadness.

"First you didn't make it to my fight, so I got worried and asked Mongul where you were. He said you were in the medical ward. When I got there you were just covered in blood, and I didn't know what to think!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's fine now… You're friend said he would watch over you so I could go get something to eat and get a little rest."

"Wait, my friend?" This piqued his curiosity, out of everyone he'd met here, not one person was his friend.

"Yeah, the tall green guy with the red X on his chest. His name was John or Shaun I think."

"Karen, I haven't met anyone like that here."

"Huh… I must've been seeing things then."

After a few minutes of walking back to the colosseum, Goku spoke up again.

"Are you still angry about me missing your match?"

"Oh big time."

* * *

[War World's Orbit, A day later]

"So this is your Death Star huh?" Barry asked, looking in awe at the giant mechanical planet.

"I think this is much bigger than the Death Star." Hal retorted.

"Is this another pop culture reference?" Diana asked confused.

"He hasn't shown you Star Wars yet? That's it, movie night at the bat cave when we get back!" Shazam shouted.

"Hey it's a slow process when you have to show her how to work the DVD player! Plus she's picky with her movies already." Clark argued.

"We'll have time to debate this once we rescue Goku and Karen." Arthur stepped up, eyeing the planet.

"He's got a point, and no one gets anywhere near the bat cave Shazam." Batman said, making Shazam droop over.

"Alright then, let's go get our friends." Hal smirked, his power ring glowing brightly as he mentally recited the Lantern Oath.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the support guys! Kryptonite and Senzu Beans to anyone that can see the Star Wars references! Some of them are plain as day and some you'll have to look hard. Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 19: The Rescue!**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. First off, this is the first chapter I've posted since Justice League came out, and it was amazing! Just putting that out there. Everyone else might've thought it was garbage but not this guy!**

 **2\. Will Goku get Ultra Instinct? HA! If he does, it'll be during Darkseid Wars and he'll get that instead of Super Saiyan God.**

 **3\. Don't know about Goku and the whole fusion thing. He can't fuse with the Portara since the Kais don't exist in this universe. And I can't figure out where or how he would learn the fusion dance. So that still eludes me. I may make Ssj 4 possible, but I won't just give it to Goku. It'll have to be obtained in a special way.**

 **4\. I just realized from reading my previous statement, that it's impossible for Beerus or Whiz to exist. Since there are no Kais there isn't a God of Destruction. So that's a no go on a Battle of Gods Arc.**

 **5\. Yes! Martian Manhunter is finally here! I've been thinking ever since last chapter on how to incorporate him, so don't hate me if this doesn't go the way you want it to.**

 **6\. Goku isn't a killer, and it isn't is personality to be like an assassin. This isn't a dark Goku au or anything.**

 **7\. The War World I'm picturing is kind of a mix between the old JL show and Young Justice. Sure Mongul treats his fighters like slaves, but I don't see why they wouldn't be able to go into the market area or get free days for doing well. Again this is just my depiction of Mongul and War World. I don't want it to be exactly like the show or comics.**

 **8\. Don't worry, like I said in an earlier chapter, I'll be giving Karen and Huntress an Earth 2 Arc.**

 **9\. Also, to clarify. That wasn't Starfire that Karen was fighting last chapter. That was her sister Blackfire.**

* * *

[War World]

"And you're sure the League is here?" Karen asked as she and Goku sat inside the same dinner from the other day.

"Yeah, I felt their presence as soon as they entered the planet's atmosphere." He nodded, taking a bite of some exotic food he'd ordered.

Karen played with her food, spinning her fork back and forth in her bowl, thinking of a way to let the Justice League know where they were without alerting Mongul as well. She knew it would be a matter of time before they found the two, and eventually rescued them, but she didn't want to put other people at risk if a fight ensued. As she learned from her first few days here on War World, not all of Mongul's fighters wanted to escape. Some were just down right battle hungry and would do anything for the mercenary if he promised them a fight, and there was also his army of guards.

Sighing, she finally took a bite of her food. Feeling Goku grab her hand, she looked up at the Saiyan, who was giving an encouraging smile.

"Hey, whatever it is that's bothering you, don't worry about it. Okay? We'll get through it together and figure something out, we always do." He said softly.

She stared for a second, as if he knew what she was thinking. She then shook her head from the thought. No, he just always knew what to say to her.

"Right… Sorry, I was just a little concerned is all." She returned the expression and gave a small chuckle.

The Saiyan himself couldn't help but admire the Kryptonian's beauty, thinking to himself how lucky he was.

"Well then, we should hurry up and fill our stomachs up! Our next match is in an hour or two and we don't want to fight on an empty tank." He grinned, getting back to his food.

"Easy for you to say, all I need is a little sunlight and I'm all set!" She flexed her arm, showing off a surprising amount of muscle compared to the average female human body builder or fighter.

Unbeknownst to the couple, they had a hidden guest eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

[Mongul's control room]

The tall, yellow skinned alien watched the many monitors in the room that showed current fights that were going on. But while the main monitors showed the fights, one in particular gave a live feed of a foreign ship landing with no authorization.

"You there. Who are they and what are they doing here?" Mongul pointed to a man who was working one of the monitors.

After a few seconds of typing in some codes, he turned to his boss.

"They are all of Earth, except the Kryptonian that is with them." He explained as the Justice League exited their ship.

"Let them come."

* * *

[Docking Bay, A few miles away]

As the Justice League exited the ship, Batman turned the spacecraft and pressed a button on his gauntlet.

"Security System activated!" A robotic voice called out.

"Alright, which way do we go now?" Hal asked impatiently.

Shazam closed his eyes, focusing for a moment before opening them again.

"That way." He pointed east.

"Wait, I cannot let you do that." A voice said from out of nowhere.

"Something tells me that wasn't Superman or Batman." Flash retorted, looking around in confusion along with the rest of the League.

"Forgive me."

It was then that a large, green alien came floating up from the ground, before become tangible.

"Um, that's new…"Green Lantern pointed out.

"I am J'onn J'onzz, a Martian from Earth's sister planet, and I know where your friends are being held." He held his arms out.

"Okay J'onn, how do we know we can trust you? For all we know, you could've been sent to capture us." Superman cut in, crossing his arms.

"Because, just like your friends, I was a slave to this place until I broke out. I had no hope of escaping until they arrived. When I saw how strong they were, I knew people who were just as strong had to be coming to rescue them." He explained.

"Wow, I really want to believe him you guys." Shazam said, turning to the rest of the League.

"I also sense no deception within his words." Diana nodded.

"Once we break your friends out, together we'll be strong enough to beat Mongul and liberate everyone he's enslaved!" The Martian exclaimed.

"Woah, did you just say Mongul?" Hal asked as his ring began glowing. It began projecting an image of him, and any information that had ever been gathered on him.

"No wonder his name sounded familiar! He's in the top five on the Guardian's wanted list!" He said in awe.

"Indeed. He is a wanted man on many planets for his war crimes. He is also the ruler of War World, so he is quite the adversary."

"And this is the reason you came and confronted us now, before we went and did something dumb?" Aquaman asked.

J'onn shook his head. "I didn't even know you were here until I overheard your comrades talking about you."

"So that means they already know we're here as well." Batman said.

"And most likely, Mongul."

"Well let's use this time to form a plan. J'onn, can you turn invisible again?" Flash asked.

"I can accelerate my molecules to the point where I can phase through solid matter, yes."

"Then we need you to relay a message to Power Girl and Dragon Fist." Batman said.

* * *

[Goku and Karen's cell]

"So what's the plan?" Goku asked, stretching his arms out.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Karen sighed, crossing her arms and staring at the wall in thought.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Plan or no plan, we're gonna find a way out of here." The Saiyan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I would not worry, for your friends are coming for you." A voice came from nowhere.

"Yeah, see? Even the creepy voice in the wall believes me." Goku said confidently.

"Uh, Goku?"

"Excuse me, but my voice isn't creepy." J'onn phased through the wall.

"Gah!" In that second of confusion Goku jumped high enough to hit his head on the ceiling.

BOOM!

"Hmm…." The Saiyan rubbed his head as he sat on the ground.

"It's you!" Karen pointed at the Martian.

"Huh?" Goku looked between the two in confusion.

"You're the one who brought Goku to the medical ward after he fainted."

"Yes." J'onn nodded, offering his hand to the Saiyan, to which he gladly took.

"After I saw the skill and power he showed in his last fight, I knew you two were the ones that would finally stand up to Mongul."

"Stand up to Mongul? You mean you're gonna use us?" Goku asked, gesturing to himself and Karen.

The Martian shook his head. "No, you two are obviously the strongest fighters on War World. I had been watching you for awhile now, and I figured out that Mongul had been trying to wear you down."

"And why would he do that when we're his greatest fighters?" Karen asked, raising a questioning brow.

"Once you two are the only ones left, he'll fight you himself while you're not at full strength and take all the glory for himself. That's how it's been in the three years I've been here."

"If you've been here for that long, how come you're still here?"

"When I was captured, Mongul never knew of my ability to phase through objects, which helped me escape before I was even thrown into the ring. Before I could find a ship and escape, he set up a shield that prevents me from phasing through, and no one leaves without authorization."

"Well that sure is an interesting story." Goku scratched his head.

"Now, with you two and your friends here as well, we can stop Mongul."

"So you know about the League then?" Karen asked.

"Indeed, I was listening to your earlier conversation in the diner, and I had to see them myself."

"So you've met with them?" Goku asked hopefully.

"Yes, the one known as Batman said not to worry, and that they had a plan."

After a moment of silence, Goku looked to Karen with a grin.

"See? What did I tell ya?"

This prompted her to roll her eyes.

"But he said to go ahead and begin with your fight, because they would need everyone's attention away from them when they act."

To this, the hero and heroine nodded.

"Well, seeing as how I can hear loud cheering coming from down the hall, I think our fight is about to start." Goku pointed to the entrance of the cell.

"Wait! Someone is coming!" Karen stuck her hand out to shush Goku, using her enhanced hearing.

"I should go. I will let the League know I have contacted you, see you on the other side." With that, J'onn went back through the wall just as a guard turned the corner and came to the cell.

"Alright you two, enough slacking around. You're fight is starting." The said, opening the entrance to the cell room.

"It's about time you got here, I was getting impatient!" Karen walked by, acting as if nothing happened.

"Sorry, she didn't get much sleep last night." Goku laughed as he came out behind her.

"Shut up! I don't care." He pushed the Saiyan with his spear.

* * *

As the two fighters found their way into the colosseum, they couldn't help but notice there were more fighters than usual.

"Mongul said it would be two on two." Goku said, glaring at the fighters as they slowly surrounded them.

"He's a liar, big surprise there." Karen said sarcastically.

All in all, there were eight fighters against them. That meant they would have to split them up into four for each fighter.

"Well then." Goku began as he heard a beeping sound come from his collar. That meant that a limit had been removed in order for him to fight. Usually he only had one limit removed, but this time he had two limits removed.

"I'll take the four on the left, you take the right." Karen gave their opponents a once over, analyzing them.

"Right."

"Ladies and Aliens!" Mongul stood atop of his nest, overlooking the entire arena.

"War World's best, versus my finest warriors! Who will win?"

Citizens began cheering, waving around banners and flags that showed they rooted for Dragon Fist and Power Girl. The 'People's champions'.

"BEGIN!"

All at once, the eight combatants charged Karen and Goku. Among these fighters was Pikkon, hoping to get his payback for being defeated by Karen in the beginning.

"Ha!" Goku threw his hand out, firing an energy blast that sent on fighter into the wall, knocked out cold instantly.

He was then knocked away by a giant red hand. Stopping himself mid-air, he looked up to see a man in a red uniform similar to a Green Lantern's.

"Taste my rage!" He yelled out, swinging a large bat construct.

To his surprise though, Goku caught the attack with one hand, albeit struggling a little.

"Heh, you attack like Hal, but his attacks are way stronger than this." He grinned, a white aura flaring around his body.

"HA!" He began powering up, and with swift motion, he grabbed the bat and swung the lantern into the wall.

Giving a sigh, Goku looked at his hand, where a purple bruise could be seen from where he caught the attack. Normally he wouldn't have been even scratched by something like that.

"I was at full power when I came in, but now this collar is sapping my strength. We need to end this." He told himself.

He was then hit by supersonic waves, making him fall to the ground from disorientation. Getting up and looking to his left, he saw a tall humanoid being in purple armor pointing some kind of gun at him. He kind of looked like a bug.

"You're tough, good. Then you can take this!" He said, sticking out both arms and joining them together to form a giant cannon. He then fired a beam of purple energy.

Cupping his hands together, Goku readied his signature attack. "Kaaaameeee…."

A blue ball of energy formed in his hands. "Haaaameeee…."

It grew in size, building up power until it was ready to be released. His opponent's attack was right in front of him.

"Haaaaa!" He threw his arms out, firing a large blast of blue ki.

When the two waves collided, it formed a crater in the middle of the colosseum that grew in size.

Two arms stuck out form the purple man's back, planting themselves into the ground for leverage, and he added more power into his attack. Goku's beam was beginning to lose ground.

"KAIOKEN!" A large red aura burned around him, boosting all of his fighting abilities. His attack began to win back its ground until Goku's fourth opponent made herself known.

It was the Tameranean girl that Karen had fought a few days ago. Her hands lit up with black energy before she fired her own plasma wave, giving her partner's attack a boost.

"D-damnit!" Goku growled as he was getting pushed back, his feet indenting into the ground. With each passing second, he could feel the device eat away at his energy. He wanted to go a step higher with the Kaioken, but he was at his limit with the collar, so he didn't know what the repercussions would be.

"You know what I would say?" Hal Jordan's voice rang in the back of his head.

"Fuck it."

That was all the Saiyan needed to continue with this struggle.

Up on Mongul's nest, the mercenary watched the fight with interest, until one of his assistants ran up to him frantically.

"What is it?" He asked as the smaller man showed him a tablet with some readings on it.

"Sir, it's the Saiyan's collar."

"What about it?"

"It's at its limits! If he tries to go any further the collar could break and he could potentially kill himself with its built in safety mechanism."

"Hmm…" Mongul stared in thought.

"What do you want us to do sir?"

"Nothing, I want to see what happens." A crooked grin formed on the man's face.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 3!" Goku shouted as the red flames around him grew in size. His collar began to short circuit before combusting, suddenly granting him all of his power at once.

"HAAAA!" He released everything in one massive wave of energy that quickly overtook and enveloped his two opponents, but it didn't stop there. The wave kept going, reaching the colosseum walls and digging through them. His Kamehameha wave kept going and going, until it smashed straight through every level of the colosseum and into the towns, completely destroying anything in its way.

As the blast cleared away, nothing but a clear path though the fighting arena could be seen.

Goku panted heavily, his arms still being held out as if they were stuck that way. Everything was so quiet, even Karen and her opponents stopped to gape at what just transpired.

"Go-Goku?" She asked in wonder.

All of a sudden, Mongul's clapping could be heard.

"Very good! As expected from the sole surviving Saiyan!" He grinned, jumping down into the arena.

"You've done well up until this point, now I think you've earned the right to fight for your freedom."

The Saiyan said nothing, his hair overshadowing his face.

"But I won't be going easy on you. If I win, I will kill you and take the Kryptonian for myself." He chuckled maniacally.

Again, his words were met with silence.

"What's the matter, all worn out?" He began walking towards the Saiyan warrior.

"You planned for this happen didn't you?"

He suddenly stopped a few feet away from Goku.

"Pardon me?"

"You knew what would happen if I powered up further, didn't you? Those two people are dead now!" Goku snapped, taking a step forwards. He unknowingly began powering up to his max.

This surprised even Mongul, as he'd thought the Saiyan had expended all of his energy. The ground beneath them began to crack as the Saiyan's hair flickered up and down.

"I killed two people today… And it's all your fault!" He growled, barely able to contain himself.

"You're… Heartless…" His power kept growing with every step he took.

Mongul was sweating bullets. What the Hell was happening? Where was all this power coming from?

Just when it seemed like Goku would tear the yellow skinned alien a new one, he suddenly fell unconscious. And just like that, Goku's menacing aura went away, though the reason for him fainting was probably fatigue and too much power build up than what his body was used to.

"Goku!" Karen cried, flying over to help her boyfriend. Standing in front of him, she would fight Mongul in his place.

"So, you will fight for the Saiyan?"

"Always." She stood firmly, glaring at the villain.

"Admirable, but it won't save you. Once I'm done with you, he dies."

"Try it asshole."

He grinned, throwing a punch that she caught. Pulling him forwards, she head-butted him, sending him stumbling backwards. She followed this up with a flying uppercut that sent him into the air.

As she followed him, he recovered in the air and used his descending speed to his advantage. Avoiding her fist, Mongul grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him, slamming her into the ground. This caused a giant dust cloud to stir, revealing a crater with the two fighters in the middle.

Mongul stood up, holding Karen by the head, pulling her up at eye level. He instantly regretted this when she used her heat vision to temporarily blind him. Using this as her chance, Power Girl shot into Mongul, flying his body across the arena and into the colosseum walls with a SMASH!

The vibration of the impact left her a little disoriented, making her stumble back. When she had regained her bearings, it was too late. Mongul grabbed her by the face and slammed her into the ground and began beating on her.

"You think you can just come into my domain and embarrass me?" He grinned wider with each punch.

"You never stood a chance against me!" He laughed as blood hit his face.

"You are nothing to me!"

"Hey!"

Mongul stopped his onslaught to look over his shoulder. There stood Superman with a pissed off look on his face.

The Man of Steel grabbed Mongul by the neck of his uniform.

"I am going to enjoy this." With that, Clark reared back and let loose, making a sonic boom when his fist made contact with Mongul's face.

The alien was sent at super speeds into the sky, where Shazam and Wonder Woman were floating. The Earth's Mighiest Mortal caught Mongul by the neck, holding him above his head.

"SHAZAM!" Clouds gathered in the sky and lightning struck the two, turning Shazam back into Billy Batson, who was caught by Diana. Mongul was shocked so hard that his skin was cooked before he began to fall towards the ground.

On the ground, Green Lantern and Flash waited. Hal brandished his ring on his uniform before forming a large baseball bat construct. Just before Mongul could hit the ground, Hal smashed him through the air, with Barry following the alien. The speedster followed up with his own barrage of punches while Mongul flew through the air.

The onslaught ended when Mongul face planted into the wall. Falling to the ground, he couldn't even find the strength to stand up with the kind of pain coursing through his body.

"I…" Before he could say anything else, he was knocked out by a pile of green bricks falling on top of his head.

"Shut up." Hal glared, holding up his glowing ring.

Looking back, he could see Aquaman and J'onn helping Goku up, while Mera and Superman were tending to Karen. Looking at the sky, he saw that the barrier had just been removed as well, thanks to Batman and Huntress.

"Let's wrap things up here." He turned to Barry, who nodded in returned.

* * *

[Justice League Spaceship, Medical Ward]

Arthur admired his handy work as he clapped his hands together.

"Aw really? It looks ridiculous." Hal said as he walked in with Mera and Diana behind him.

"It doesn't look that bad to me." Mera said, putting her hands on her hips.

Before them were Goku and Karen's hospital beds. Instead of being separated, Arthur thought they would rest better by each other, but there were no two person hospital beds. So he improvised.

He took down the arm guards that use to sit on both sides of the beds to keep the patients in their beds. And instead of two mattresses, it was one big mattress. Above their heads was his trident, stuck into the wall.

"Why is that there again?" Hal asked.

"It's to hoping for a speedy recovery!" He argued back.

"Mera said it would help."

"Whatever. Crazy fish voodoo magic." The Green Lantern mumbled as he walked out, Arthur following behind him.

This left Diana and Mera.

"I'm glad we got there when we did." The Amazon said, putting Goku's precious objects on the stand next to him.

"I don't want to think about what would've happened if we didn't show up at all." Mera said back, walking to Goku's side of the bed.

She smiled, watching how the two slept well in each other's arms.

"Rest well brother, we miss that cheery demeanor of yours." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Let's get out of here and let them get some sleep, no doubt Goku will be hungry when he wakes up." The Atlantean laughed as she walked out the door.

"That's an understatement." Diana retorted as she followed.

* * *

[Ship Lab Room]

Superman walked in on Bruce watching footage of Goku's fight leading up to his confrontation with Mongul.

"What you doing in here alone?" He asked, taking a seat beside his companion.

"Besides the usual? Analyzing. Watch this." He said, pointed to the video feed. It zoomed in on Goku and started moving in slow motion.

"See that?" He asked as it stopped on a frame of Goku's hair flickering gold.

"What is that?" Clark asked with a baffled expression.

"I don't know, but check out the power readings on his limiter collar right before it exploded." He showed him a graph comparing Goku's usual power to then.

"I'll tell you what I think it means."

"Well lay it on me."

"I think Goku is on the verge of reaching a new kind of form or power, but he doesn't have the mentality nor the right push for it physically. He's constantly getting stronger with every fight, it's only a matter of time before it happens."

"Do you think it's serious?" Superman asked out of concern for his friend.

"I don't know, considering how he went out of control last time when he powered up, this could be different."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep an eye on him."

"You better, because outside you, Diana, Shazam, and Karen. Who can stop him?"

With that in mind, Batman got up and left the room, leaving Superman to watch the video on repeat.

* * *

 **And that concludes the War World Arc! Thank you for the support with this. This was honestly my most favorite arc by far to write, just because it gave more development for the League. Any Suggestions for the next arc? I have a few ideas but I wanna here what you guys want.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 20: For the Children.**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. So I saw the trailer for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom last night. I. AM. PUMPED! Is anyone else as excited as I am?**

 **2\. Also, we got our first snow in Mississippi in 8 years! It's been 8 years since it last snowed here! It's crazy! Anyways I just thought that was worth mentioning because the college shutdown, giving me the chance to write this. :3**

 **3\. Okay, Jiren with the Pre-Crisis or Silver-Age Justice League would actually make sense considering how close the power gap is.**

 **4\. To LSSJ Brocolli, I actually forgot about Donna and Steppenwolf, but that actually makes for a pretty good story arc with family drama and all that. That could be a future arc or I could make a spin-off story about that.**

 **5\. SSJ-BEN, I dunno I tend not to dwell on power levels that much when comparing the two universes. But if I had to say, as far as we are now I'd rank everyone in the Justice League so far from end Saiyan Saga to Mid Frieza Saga.**

 **6\. Kara47, Initially I wasn't planning on bringing anyone, much less Bulma into the story, but with the recent passing of her voice actor I can't help but pay tribute to the character somehow. I was never a fan of her subbed voice but she was still a part of what made the series great.**

 **7\. Also, I'm still open to suggestions for the next arc. I've heard Crime Syndicate and Frieza Arc. I personally like the Crime Syndicate idea more but I still have an open ear.**

* * *

[Metropolis, Karen's apartment]

Karen woke up to the sounds of the TV playing some show and a sizzling come from the kitchen. Looking to her side, she found an empty space of messy blanket and quilt.

'This again…' She thought to herself.

Getting up, she sighed to herself as she already knew it was Goku. This is what she'd wake up to every now and then, as the Saiyan had been growing more sleepless and frantic every day, spending most of it either going out to train or staying inside the apartment and doing nothing. He'd even developed bags under his eyes.

Though, she couldn't blame him.

It had been a few weeks since Karen and Goku's rescue from War World. Both League members were beaten and worn out, but that didn't stop them from getting back up after their recoveries.

Batman and Superman had given the pair some time off from their League duties. Karen outright refused, saying that she felt as strong as ever, despite the scars that had formed on her body.

Goku however, accepted the offer quite easily, without even putting up an argument either.

Since then, he'd been going downhill from there. Goku began neglecting his health, both physically and socially. All he focused on was leaving every morning to fly off somewhere and come back later that night all beat up and in a sweat. It got to the point where Karen bought him a phone so she could check on him while was training.

Sometimes Diana would even come knocking, saying that Goku would come by, spar with her and leave afterwards.

Normally the female Kryptonian wouldn't be so worried about her boyfriend doing so much training, but lately it was all he did and it was ruining his life. And quite frankly, it was annoying.

She was surprised to walk into the kitchen and see Goku setting the table for breakfast. Blinking a few times, she had to make sure she was seeing this right. Usually by now he'd fix something quickly and take off from the balcony window.

Today he'd taken the time to make breakfast for the both of them.

"Goku?" She spoke his name, going to help him prepare the table, but was stop when he held his hand out to her.

"Don't worry yourself about this." He grinned at her, making her heart flutter. It had been weeks since he'd looked at her like that.

Taking her seat, she quietly observed him. Something was different today, he seemed a lot better than he was before, but he still wasn't his old chipper self yet.

After getting everything ready and putting out the food, which there was a lot of, he took his seat across from her.

The two stared at each other for a moment, one still trying to figure out what was wrong and the other was confused as to why he was being stared at.

Goku then clapped his hands together, followed suit by Karen, both bowing their heads and closing their eyes.

"Thank you for the food, great Rao. May it strengthen us for the day ahead." They prayed simultaneously.

Pryor to meeting Karen, Goku never really had a religion, not even believing in any deities.

She introduced him to the concept of Krypton's god Rao, which he found interesting. After a few weeks of learning about the deity Goku decided that it would help himself grow spiritually as well as his relationship with Karen.

After praying over the food, the two looked back at each other.

As Karen went to put some eggs on her plate, Goku began to speak.

"Hey, Karen." He spoke her name softly.

"Yeah?" She asked, eating a small spoonful.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these last few weeks." He apologized, looking down at his plate.

"What brought on this sudden change in you Goku? It's like after War World, you just lost your love for life."

The Saiyan stayed silent for a moment, before answering.

"What if Mongul had killed you?"

"Goku…"

So he was still beating himself up over what happened.

"Yeah the others showed up in time, but what if they hadn't? I was unconscious and you were at his mercy!"

The Earth-2 Kryptonian stayed quiet.

"I was too weak, but if I keep up the training, I can prevent things like that from happening again."

"Yeah but what good is getting stronger when that takes up your life? That's all you ever do now is go off and workout or laze around the apartment like you have nothing better to do except eat!" She argued back, slamming her fist on the reinforced table.

Goku flinched at the action, not realizing how right she was after giving it some thought.

"When was the last time you hung out with Barry or Hal? Do you remember when our last date was? I do. It was before War World. A little over a month ago." She finished, giving a sigh as she was out of breath.

"You're right, as always." He chuckled and took a bite of his food.

"Though this thought came to me last night, so I made breakfast and wanted to apologize to you. I lost sight of what was important to me." He reached over, grabbing her hand.

As she let his words sink in, her glare slowly dropped and formed a small smile, tears feeling up in her eyes.

"Yeah well, don't think I'm letting you off the hook just because you made breakfast!" She giggled, wiping the salt from her eyes.

"Well the day is just starting, I've got plenty of time! How about a shower?" He offered.

With no time to waste, Karen instantly got up and pulled the Saiyan to the bathroom as fast as she could.

* * *

[Downtown Metropolis]

After a much needed shower and some time together, the couple got dressed into their hero uniforms and headed out.

As the two left the apartment via the balcony, they noted the amount of snow that was falling from the sky.

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen snow here in America." Goku looked on in wonder at the beauty of the city as they flew through the sky.

"That's right, you spent most of your life in Asia and Atlantis. That means you've never had Christmas before have you?" Karen asked.

"Christmas? What's that?"

"Don't tell me you've never at least heard of Christmas Goku. It's like the most famous holiday ever."

The Saiyan looked up in thought for a moment, before looking back down at the city below.

"No, I can't say I have. The only things I ever stopped to celebrate back then was New Years and any Atlantean holidays."

"Hm… Well that's going to change then. I'll look for something to get you!" The blonde smiled and continued to fly forward, leaving the Saiyan in a state of confusion.

Batman had requested the League to meet at the Children's Hospital downtown. A fundraiser was being held by both Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, and the Justice League was promised to show up.

So, as promised, the League showed up. The only exception was Batman, as Bruce Wayne was needed since he was a major benefactor of the event.

The two heroes were greeted by Superman and Wonder Woman outside of the building.

"Hey there!" Goku greeted the other super couple as he and Karen landed in front of them.

"Took you long enough." Clark chuckled, shaking the Saiyan's hand and giving Karen a hug.

"We had some personal business to sort out." Karen explained, pulling away from her cousin.

"It's fine, though we should probably get inside." Clark motioned for the two to walk in the door.

"Indeed, everyone else is here already." Diana agreed, heading in behind Goku and Karen.

As the four League members walked into the main lobby of the hospital, they were greeted by the rest of the Justice League. Though, they weren't the only heroes there.

As a sign of good will and trust, Bruce invited other vigilante heroes to the fundraiser as well as other rich families to contribute to the event.

There was Martian Manhunter, the alien who was still working on becoming a League member. A man dressed in a green archer uniform with a high tech bow and quiver of arrows on his back talking with a nurse. A few feet away was a woman with pink hair stood with Shazam, playing with some of the children. Two other heroes Goku thought was worth taking note of were the man and woman who stood at the reception desk conversing.

The woman was dressed in a red and blue outfit. She was almost as tall as him too, as well as being of Latino descent. The energy signature she gave off felt weird to him, as if she didn't belong here, but he shrugged the feeling away.

The other hero was a young man dressed in a yellow and red uniform. He was surprised to feel a great power come from someone so young, but then again, there was Billy Batson who had the potential to be stronger than both him and Superman.

"Guys!" Barry walked over, hugged Karen and shaking Goku's hand.

"Hey Ba- I mean Flash! Ha ha!" Goku scratched his head with embarrassment, remembering that he was supposed to use their hero aliases in public.

"Well why don't you just blurt everyone's name out in public?" The Fastest Man Alive joked.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to being formal with our names."

"Don't worry about it, I don't think anyone heard you." The red clad man patted his friend on the shoulder.

"So this is a fundraiser huh?" Goku asked while looking around.

Honestly, he'd heard of them from Clark and Bruce, but he'd never actually been to one before.

"Yeah, a bunch of rich people get together and donate money to a good cause. Stuff like this happens every year when the holidays roll around." Barry explained.

"Wow that does seem like a good thing, but what are they raising money for?" The Saiyan asked curiously.

"Kids with cancer treatments and children born without limbs." Superman joined the conversation, being previously informed on the hospital's patients from a past article he'd written.

"Oh okay, and how are they gonna raise that kinda money?" The Saiyan asked.

Goku wasn't good with math and money, he wasn't an idiot either. How were was Bruce going to get all these business men and women to just throw their money at a charity, besides the fact that they were told it was going to a good cause. For all they knew, Bruce and Lex could've been taking all the money for themselves.

"Well, we're about to find out." Karen pointed towards the top floor where Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne came out of an elevator with some other men in suits, presumably the board over the hospital.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Lex began talking, giving a wave of his hand to the crowd of people and kids.

"It is our honor to present the second Luthor-Wayne annual Christmas Children's Fundraiser." Bruce introduced.

He didn't necessarily like Lex, nor did he agree with the man's political views, but he did agree with the way he did business. So the two formed a mutual respect for each other, coming together every so often to form events like this.

"As is the tradition of Christmas to give, we are men of giving. We started this foundation through the idea of giving to the children in and giving back to the great citizens who were gracious enough to donate to the cause. Every last bit of money is going towards cancer research, cell regeneration research, and prosthetic limbs." Lex gave a speech given to him from his assistant.

"Last year we raised well over our goal in donations by having a boxing tournament, and we plan to do it again this year through a different means."

"This year, we will be hosting a race!" Luthor motioned towards the crowd below.

"Wow a race? That sounds awesome! Who's racing?" Goku asked, making Flash and Green Lantern face palm.

"A race between who, you may ask? A race between the Justice League!" Bruce announced, gesturing to the heroes.

At this, everyone in the room began cheering at the revelation, whether it was a full grown adult or a child in a wheel chair.

"And now, a word from one of the contestants. The Flash!" Luthor held his mic out only to Barry Allen to race up the wall and grab it from him.

"Hello everyone!" He grinned and waved.

"Now over the years since I took up the suit, people have given me names like: the Red Blur, Flash, Scarlet Streak, and the Fastest Man Alive. But I like to pride myself as someone who keeps up with the League's fandoms. Now since the League was formed, there have been some people online calling me out and challenging me." The man pulled up some comments on a Justice League fan page on his phone and showing it to the crowd.

"Some say I'm not the fastest man alive anymore. There are some claiming that heroes such as Superman, Dragon Fist, and Shazam are faster."

"Wait, what?!" Shazam's jaw dropped as he heard his name called last. Was he seriously being pulled into a race against literally the fastest guys in the world?

"Are you okay Shazam?" The woman with pink hair from before asked while holding a child on her shoulders.

"Yeah Element Woman, I just can't help but feel like I'm about to be left in the dust." He said to his old friend.

"Wow! So I'll get to race Superman, Flash, AND Shazam? This is great!" Goku was practically bouncing up and down with joy.

"Woah there, let's not forget who won the race across Metropolis." Clark cross his arms.

"That was only because I stopped for donuts!"

"With that said, the race will be taking place here in front of the hospital tomorrow morning! That way news stations across the world can have time to set up for this rare occasion." Lex explained.

"Before we wrap up this meeting today, on your way out there will be voting precincts set where you can go and bet on which hero you think will win the race tomorrow."

"That's right, and everyone who bet on the winning hero will get a five percent share of Wayne Enterprises or Lex Corps. Those of you who donated regardless of who you bet on, will receive full favors from both businesses."

"And that concludes today's part of the fundraiser!" Flash exclaimed.

After hearing clapping from all around, everyone who came to donate filed out of the building and went to vote on whoever they thought would win the race.

"You guys wanna go grab dinner before the big race tomorrow?" Clark asked Karen and Goku as he and Diana got ready to leave.

"Sure!" Goku grinned at the chance for any food.

The spiky haired man was then stopped by the green themed archer from before.

"Hey coconut tree, I'm voting for ya so ya better win tomorrow." The man chuckled before turning to leave.

"By the way! I'm Green Arrow!" He called over his shoulder.

"Coconut tree?" Goku wondered.

"He must mean your hair." Karen snickered while pointing to the Saiyan's head.

"You and Shazam should just drop out." Another voice came.

"Huh?" Goku looked to the side to see the woman and young man he saw earlier walk over.

"The name is Atom." The Latina said.

"Firestorm."

"We've measured both yours and Shazam's speed compared to Superman's and Flash's and there's no scientifically possible chance either of you can win."

Was this woman talking down to Goku? Karen's eyes began to glow red before the Saiyan spoke up.

"So? We'll never know until we try. Plus I have a feeling Shazam has a trick up his sleeve."

The woman chuckled.

"Well it'll take more than tricks to beat science."

"We'll see you tomorrow hopefully." The young man waved at Goku as the two went to vote.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Karen glared at Atom's back.

"Relax! This is a competition, of course there's gonna be smack talk. Remember last Sunday when you and Hal got into it about that football game?"

Karen blushed in embarrassment at the memory. She and the Green Lantern had almost leveled Barry's house with their argument.

"Fair point."

"Well I think that's enough excitement for today. How about this 'double date' that Clark is suggesting?"

"Sure! I know this diner down the street that makes some mean burgers." Clark offered.

And with that, the two couples exited the building, mentally and physically preparing themselves for the next day's event.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the first part of the charity race! I want to have the next part out around or on Christmas so you guys can have something from me to you. Again, I'm still taking suggestions for the next arc. Until then expect another filler arc after this one. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 21: A Race for the Ages!**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by Warner Bros. and DC Comics.**

 **1\. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this fun little arc. But I do have to point something out. Those of saying that Superman has no chance of competing with Goku and Flash are dead wrong. Yeah, I've done my research. Superman's fastest speed is mach 9350, look it up. But that's just under Earth's atmosphere. New 52 Superman has broken the speed of light several times when in space. He traveled from Pluto to Earth in mere seconds.**

 **2\. Another thing to point out is that this is just a race for a charity, just for the fun of it so none of them will be going at their max speeds. And who knows what place Goku will come in? Maybe he'll come in last by sheer chance! You'll just have to read!**

 **3\. Really Kakarotsamnistic? You're still here and telling how to write my story? I thought you gave that up a few chapters ago, but it's whatever man. Like I said a million times I know what I'm doing here.**

 **4\. I keep hearing a Crime Syndicate arc in the reviews and that's starting to look like the next story arc, considering it's actually canon. I'll still be open to ideas until then. There was also a suggestion for an Injustice spin-off. I'm a big fan of the games and comics so I would love to make one at some point in time. Though I was never a fan of evil Superman. So there will also be an evil Goku! Injustice Dragon Fist! As I was writing this I also heard Supergirl's arc. I honestly forgot about the search for her, which I really need to get back to her.**

 **5\. For those of you who've been wanting me to write a Jurassic Park/World story, I've been brainstorming a few ideas in my head of a good story to write on, like which movie to use, how to alter the storyline and all that jazz. Since this is an Anime/Comic crossover just pm me if you have any ideas!**

 **6\. Thank you guest! You are actually the first guest reviewer in a while that hasn't trashed the story with no good argument for not liking it. I also appreciate your opinion as well as everyone else's.**

 **7\. What are you talking about? Only one Db character has appeared so far so you can't assume that every villain will be non-canon. And I'm saving Cooler and Broly for later since they're my favorite villains in general.**

 **8\. To OmniPlanckInstant, I really wasn't surprised that universes 7 and 11 made it to the end. And I honestly had forgotten about universe 3.**

 **9\. By the way, these filler arcs are canon to the story for anyone that was wondering. They give character development and add story to the history of the League. Everything that happens in this story is canon to my Young Justice story. After I get to chapter 25 though, I may take a hiatus to focus on that story just because it was so well received.**

 **10\. To Protheus, I only planned for up to SSJ 3, so when the time comes Goku can either get SSJ God(Red) or Ultra Instinct. I'll let you as the readers decide that when the Darkseid War gets here. Also, in the Super manga Vegeta was able to acquire red god form without other Saiyan's help so I think it's possible for Goku.**

 **11\. Hit and the Trio de Dangers could possibly make an appearance, as I find them to be interesting characters. I'm considering Jiren but in the Silver Age universe where most heroes are just as strong as him.**

 **12\. Starfire and the Outlaws? If they appeared in this story it wouldn't be for long. Besides, I have plans for them in my Young Justice story.**

 **13\. Also, I saw the Last Jedi this past week and I thought it was pretty good. Much better than TFA and Rogue One(absolutely terrible). 7/10 for me. There was too many plot holes, they got rid of an important character way too early, the comedy was forced, Kylo Ren is still a whiny bitch, never have I ever seen a character more annoying and more forced than Rose. I could go on with the list, but it was still really good.**

 **14\. Speaking of Star Wars, does anyone know of a certain DC Comics hero that would go perfectly with that universe? That's right, Green Lantern. As of the release of this chapter, I've started working on a special Star Wars/Green Lantern Crossover! Seeing how The Force Awakens and Last Jedi could've been better, I want to spice them up and rewrite the Star Wars history and Jedi lore with some Green Lantern. What do you think guys? Eh?**

 **15\. And lastly, Merry Christmas! Hope everyone is having a good one and will have a happy new year!**

* * *

[Metropolis, Karen's Apartment]

It had been a few hours since Goku and Karen had attended the party at the hospital and later joined Clark and Diana for dinner. Now the two were back at Karen's place doing their own things.

Goku was doing his late night stretches on the living room floor, while Karen sat on the couch with her computer in her lap, her eyes switching from the laptop to the TV.

Ever since the announcement that Goku would be racing Flash, Superman, and Shazam, the Saiyan warrior had been ecstatic. The man had been jogging in place for the last twenty minutes for Pete's sake.

"Don't you think it's time for a break?" Karen asked, looking from her computer to Goku.

"Huh?" The man stopped his exercise, looking at Karen, then to the carpet. He was going at it with such intensity that he began wearing a hole into the carpet.

"You know, before the neighbors below us end up with a hole in their roof." She joked with a chuckle.

"Eh, right." Goku grinned nervously, ending his stretches there and going to sit with Karen on the couch.

As soon as he took his place by her, the female Kryptonian closed her laptop.

"What were you looking at?" He asked curiously.

"It's a surprise! But as far as you know, it's nothing." She smirked, setting the computer on the side of the sofa.

"Aw come on! Just tell me!" He whined.

"Nope!" She laughed, instantly cuddling up to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

With a huff, Goku slouched over and stared at the TV, giving up on the trivia.

A Star Wars movie was playing on the television, episode five if he recalled. Karen was a big fan of the trilogy, and since episode eight just released she wanted to binge watch all of the movies. She wanted to recollect her mind on everything that ever happened so she'd be ready, also wanting to get Goku into the movies as well.

While he wasn't one to fight with laser swords or blasters he did like the fight scenes and the story intrigued him.

"If Darth Vader is Luke's father, why is he trying to kill Luke?" The Saiyan asked.

"He's not trying to kill him, if you'd pay attention he just wants him to join him on the dark side."

Goku winced as the young man had his hand sliced off, he could only imagine the pain. Looking down at his tail, which was wrapped around Karen's waist, he shivered at what it would feel like if his tail ever got cut off.

"What was your father like Karen?" Goku asked out of curiosity, wanting to get his mind off the subject.

A moment went by. Two moments. Three before she finally answered him.

"My father was a scientist on Krypton. Zor-El is the brother of Kal's father, Jor-El. He was a good man and one of the few people who believed Jor-El's claim of Krypton's doom. His final act was to send me off into space to watch over Kal when he was a baby, now I've failed both him and my uncle."

Goku gave a sad expression, wanting to understand her pain. He'd heard her talk about her father in the past, but he never asked about him like this so he didn't know if he'd made her angry.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes as the movie's credits played.

"What… Was your father like?" She asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

"My dad?"

"Yeah, not your grandpa, but your real dad."

No one had ever asked about his actual father before.

"Well, I don't really know any of my biological family. I know I had a brother from my ship's database, but he was also wiped out with the rest of my planet along with my parents. So I don't know."

"That's right, you and Kal said that Krypton and Nadia Prime were destroyed around the same time. Maybe whatever took Krypton was what took Nadia Prime, they were only on opposite ends of the solar system." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Hm, I guess so. I've never really thought about what really happened to my home world. Though if it's something that traverses planets then I guess it's something to worry about." Goku looked up in thought.

Realizing that they were killing the mood, Karen decided to change the subject.

"Hey the movie is over! Put the next one in." She pointed to the DVD player.

"Ha ha, alright, but after this one we have to hit the hay!" Goku chuckled, getting up to switch out the movies.

* * *

[The Next Morning, Karen's Apartment]

"Hm…"

Goku stirred from his sleep, feeling around the bed for Karen, but she wasn't there.

"Huh?" He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and giving a yawn.

Looking around the room, he didn't see her with the cat on the couch by the window, nor did he hear the water running in the bathroom. He did hear the TV on in the living room, so he guessed she was watching some television.

Getting out of bed, the Saiyan gave a loud yawn, stretching his arms out as far as he could.

"Goku?" He heard Karen call.

"Yeah, I'm up!" He called back to her.

Walking into the living room, he found her on the couch, computer in her lap once more with the TV running. That was weird, the way she was typing away at the device it looked like she was looking for something.

He walked over and vaulted over the back of the sofa, landing next to her, his arm falling around her neck.

"Whatcha watching?" He asked, looking at the screen.

"Mm, some Hallmark Christmas movie. They come on every year." She said while clicking on something.

"Really? I guess Christmas is a big deal if people want to make a movie out of it."

"I mean, there's nothing really special about the movies, they all have the same plot. Some new girl moves into town, she meets this guy who has lived there his whole life and they end up falling in love."

"I guess it just gets people in the mood for the holiday." He voiced his opinion.

"Please, there are other ways to get into the season than watching movies about falling in love, especially for those that are single." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what Helena says."

"Wait, what?" She suddenly stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, she said you would cuddle up with the cat every year on the couch and watch these."

Karen's face turned three different shades of red, not believing that her best friend had gone and told Goku that.

"She's so dead…" She growled.

"Aw come on its hilarious!" Goku laughed.

"No it's not! It's personal secret!" She glared at him, her cheeks puffing up.

"But it's still funny!"

At this, the female Kryptonian crossed her arms and looked away.

He could see that he was beginning to tick her off so he decided to stop.

"Alright I'll stop, I was just messing with ya!" He kissed her temple.

At this she slowly turned around with a look of doubt.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart!" He made an 'X' motion across his chest with his finger.

"Well I suppose I wasn't gonna stay mad at you." She sighed, closing her laptop.

"It's impossible for anyone to stay angry with you for more than five minutes." She joked.

Goku then checked the time on the watch Hal had gotten him, seeing that they only had thirty minutes to get to the Hospital.

"Oh man! We have to get going, and I haven't even had breakfast yet!" He panicked.

Karen sighed and shook her head.

"Go ahead and get dressed and I'll have something whipped up for you."

"Thanks Karen! You're the best!" Goku called as he jumped back over the back of the couch and ran into the bedroom.

"Don't forget we're also hosting the Christmas party tonight with the League, so lay out your clothes and I'll iron them when we get back!" She called back, closing her laptop.

Karen couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What am I going to do with him?"

* * *

[Metropolis Children's Hospital]

All dressed in their hero outfits, the couple made their way to the race.

As they approached, they could see much more people surrounding the area than yesterday, maybe even the whole city of Metropolis. And in the middle of the crowd was a track cleared of snow with ribbons on both sides to keep citizens from entering. Goku guessed that this was part of his race.

"Wow! A lot of people sure did come to see us race." The Saiyan exclaimed with surprise.

"Well you guys are a pretty big deal pretty much everywhere." Karen flew beside him.

The Female Kryptonian was just surprised that this many people would come out in the cold snow just to see a race when they could watch it on TV. She guessed it was as she said, they were a big deal.

"Hey, down here!" The two looked down to see Hal Jordan calling out to them, even throwing a beam of light their way from his ring.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted the rest of the League as he and Power Girl landed.

"Did you guys see all the people on your way here?" Shazam asked excitedly. He was honestly nervous about the whole thing, as he'd never been the center of attention before like this, except the time the president gave them those medals of valor.

"Yeah it's incredible!" The Saiyan looked around.

"Even Ma Kent came from Smallville to see it." Superman pointed out, gesturing up in the stands where the rich people were. Sure enough there stood the old lady, waving at the group of heroes with a smile on her face, and the family dog by her side.

"Why is she up there? Isn't that for donators?" Hal asked.

"I got Bruce to pull some strings." Clark smirked at the Lantern.

"Aw man after all this is over she has to make me some of her apple pie!" Goku waved back at the woman.

"The last time we went over for dinner you ate everything in the fridge AND pantry. And she wasn't even angry!" Karen threw her arms up.

"Yeah, if anything she was happy. It at least gave her something to do, driving to the grocery store and back and all." Clark laughed at the memory.

"What can I say? She's a natural born cooker!" Goku scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"That she is." The Man of Steel agreed.

"Hey, Bruce and Luthor are coming out to speak." Flashed called as he ran up to them.

Up above on a balcony of the hospital that overlooked a portion of the city, the two billionaires walked out with microphones on their faces.

"Welcome everyone!" Bruce waved his hand at the crowd.

"My, I didn't expect this many people to show up." Luthor continued, waving at the crowd of people as well.

"Well they did come to the world's greatest come to race it out."

"Which reminds me, Mr. Wayne, who do you think will win?"

"Hm, I don't it's hard to say Lex, but I have my money on Dragon Fist and Shazam."

"Always rooting for the underdogs I see. Well I think Superman and Flash have the best chance here."

"And I see you're still rooting for the statistically favored."

The bald man laughed at this and turned to the people.

"On behalf of the Luthor-Wayne Children's Foundation, I thank everyone for showing up to this event!"

This garnered cheers and shouts from all over.

"And without further ado, let's get this show on the road, literally!" Bruce joked.

At this, security began to clear the civilians to the side and showed the other heroes to a special room where a giant screen took up the wall that showed the starting line.

"I guess this is it!" Goku exclaimed with glee, lining himself up on the line.

"May the best man win." Clark said, taking his spot between Goku and Barry.

"Or boy." Shazam said, lining up at the end besides Goku.

"Speed of Mercury, don't fail me now." The boy-turned man whispered under his breath as he got into position.

"The rules are simple. Finish the race, winner comes in first and the loser comes in last. We start here and end in Coast City." Luthor explained.

Bruce held up a handgun with a blank round in it, pointing to the sky.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" He pulled the trigger, making a loud bang for everyone to hear.

With a KRA-KOOM the fours heroes were off, leaving a large crater in the pavement from their take off force.

"And they're off!" Bruce announced.

* * *

[Over the Atlantic Ocean]

Flash was literally running so fast that he was staying on top of the water as the four heroes made their way across the Atlantic.

He was keeping a steady lead, only staying a few feet in front of the others. He knew this was a friendly race so of course he wasn't going to go all out. Just as he thought the rest of the way would be smooth sailing, he looked to his left to see Superman saluting to him, and Goku to his right with a goofy grin.

"You didn't think we would make this easy for you did you?" Superman asked as his eyes lit up red.

"Huh?" Barry began to sweat nervously, turning to Goku after hearing the sound of energy gathering.

The Saiyan was pointing a ball of light at him.

"We'll take it from here for a while."

"Woah, hey wait!" Flash panicked.

Both Dragon Fist and Superman released their attacks simultaneously at Barry's feet, creating a big enough splash for him to trip over and start flopping into the water.

"You know he's gonna be pissed when he catches up right?" Shazam said as he flew by them.

"We know." They both said in sync.

* * *

[Europe; Paris, France]

The three heroes had crossed the European border about an hour ago, and still no signs of Flash.

Superman summed it up to the forensic scientist's ego giving them a head start.

As they approached Paris, they could see crowds of people gathered around a single track of concrete beginning at the Eifel Tower.

"I guess we go that way." Shazam pointed out, taking a small lead and flying out ahead.

People cheered in French as the heroes zoomed down the street.

Superman then noticed something.

"Where's Goku?" He asked as they continued to fly.

"What? He was with us just a second ago." Shazam looked around.

"Hey guys!" Both men jumped when Goku appeared between them eating some crepes.

"Goku! Where did you get those?" Clark asked as they found their way out of Paris.

"What? I've never been to Paris, and Karen said that these were something I should try sometime." He said, taking another bite of the treat.

Superman only shook his head, reminding himself to pay back whatever baker Goku took that from.

* * *

[Asia; Moscow, Russia]

"Wow, so this is Russia huh?" Goku wondered out loud.

"You've never been here before?" Shazam asked.

"Nah, usually the border of China was the farthest I ever went just to stop a war from breaking out. I never really had a reason to come out here. Plus I hear they don't really have noticeable foods here." He explained as they approached the city.

"Well I'm sure they do, they just have weird names." Shazam thought as he saw people once again gathered around a line of concrete. Except this time there were people cheering on one side, and people yelling in hate on the other side.

"Woah, looks like some people don't like us here."

"You don't say." Superman pointed at some tanks lined up with their guns directed at the heroes.

"They wouldn't." Goku scrunched his eyebrows at the tanks.

Then, all at once, the tanks began firing heavy artillery at them.

"They would!" Shazam yelled as a round struck him head on.

Smoke cleared, leaving him relatively unscathed thanks to his Stamina of Atlas.

Goku jumped and ducked over multiple rounds that were fired at him, while Superman caught a round and threw it back at the tank that fired it.

"We need to get going or Flash will catch us!" Clark suggested as he continued forward.

"Good idea." Goku nodded, following after his teammate.

* * *

[East Coast of Asia]

The trio had finally reached China, flying through sandstorms in the Mongolian Desert, much to Shazam's distress.

Then they flew all the way down the Great Wall, with Goku ending up being the first one to the end, as he knew the structure the best so he knew a shortcut. They then went through Beijing, and then to Shanghai.

One thing Superman noticed is that, while most people cheered for Goku, they were protesting against him and Shazam. Probably because they were from America and represented their way of life, is what he'd guess.

"Well, at least they aren't shooting at us." He sighed in relief, taking note of the lack of military presence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I call the Chinese Prime Minister ahead of time and told him to call off any military that the government might have posted out here." The Saiyan grinned, waving his phone at Clark.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

They then cut back up north through the Sea of Japan, entering Japan. It wasn't part of the race route, but Goku wanted to go through his home town just for the heck of it.

Shazam agreed as well, wanting to see the city where Goku's origins came from.

Superman followed them, thinking they had enough time and that they were far enough ahead of the Flash.

The heroes went through Tokyo, where surprised citizens instantly gathered to the streets and cheered every name of the Justice League.

This was the hope and joy that they spread just from being in the same space as everyone else, and it felt pretty good.

Once they flew over the mountain on the East Coast, the trio made it to Nanami City.

"So this is your home?" Shazam looked around, more than impressed than with the city than he was when he first went to Metropolis or Gotham City.

"Yep! Grown and raised here all my life!" The Saiyan smiled, enjoying the cold, but still clean tropical air that his home town radiated.

"I have to say for my first time, this place looks pretty nice as well." Clark said, admiring the scenes, thinking that he could bring Diana here for a vacation one day.

"Nowhere else beats this place in my opinion!" Goku waved at people he'd saved in the past.

"We should all take a League only trip here one day!" Shazam exclaimed.

"I like that plan." Superman agreed.

"Hey look!" Goku pointed ahead with a frantic expression on his face.

"Huh? Oh come on, what the heck!" Shazam grabbed his head nervously.

Ahead of them stood the Flash with a large coat on and a coffee in hand. He smirked at them victoriously, holding up his cup to them.

"Hey boys!"

"How'd he pass us up without you or me noticing?" Shazam asked as they passed Barry up.

The red clad man dropped his coat and coffee, running to catch up to his friends.

"There's a reason they call me the Fastest Man Alive you know!" Barry laughed as he ran beside them.

"And by the way, cheap tricks don't work on me! I passed you guys up way before you left Paris."

"Oh man, he's a monster!" Shazam said to himself, pushing himself even faster.

* * *

[Just off the West Coast of California]

The four heroes were entering the final stretch of the race, and they were neck and neck.

"I can see the city from here!" Shazam grinned, thinking that he just needed second or third.

"Well it was a nice race you guys, but it's time to show you how I got my name." Barry smirked as lightning built up around him.

"No you don't!" Goku reached forward and grabbed Barry's leg, just as he was about to take off.

This messed up the trajectory of Barry's take off and launched the two heroes off into the water somewhere, leaving only Superman and Shazam.

"Well that makes this easier for me!" Clark smirked as he slowly began to catch up with Billy Batson.

'OH NO!' The man-child thought to himself in a panic.

"Just give it up Shazam, you put up a good race though!" He was close enough to grab Shazam's leg.

Through that one second of panic, one thing came to Billy's mind.

"SPEED OF MERCURY!"

And with that, a bolt of lightning came down from the heavens and struck Shazam. His body was encased in electricity and he suddenly felt lighter.

In an instant, he was out of Superman's grasp and at the finish line, where a stunned Justice League, Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, and civilian crowd stood.

He himself was shocked.

"Um, did I win?" He asked confusingly.

"AND SHAZAM FINISHES THE RACE FIRST!" An announcer's voice came from over a sound system.

A minute later Superman flew up to the finish line, out of breath.

"What the heck was that?" The Man of Steel asked.

"Yeah, I don't even think I've seen Flash go that fast." Green Lantern said as he walked up.

"Speaking of, where are Dragon Fist and Flash?" Power Girl asked.

Just then everyone heard a BOOM!

Looking out over the water, they could see Barry and Goku running across the water at inhuman speeds, shoving and tripping each other.

"Goku let go!" Barry complained as he pushed on Goku's face.

"No! I'm not coming in last!" The Saiyan pushed back.

The two friends were too lost trying to trip each other up they never noticed the ditch Superman's heat vision carved into the concrete.

Tripping, both heroes instantly went rolling and flopping over the pavement, until they both rolled over the finish line.

"AND DRAGON FIST FINISHES LAST!" The announcer yelled through a microphone.

"Huh?" Goku looked up in surprise.

"Well, now we know what happens when you cheat." Barry laughed as he held his hand out to his fellow League member.

Goku nervously chuckled, grabbing the helping hand and getting up.

Karen walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, you're still a winner in my book." She consoled him jokingly.

"Hey kid, nice race." Superman shook Shazam's hand.

"Wow! Thanks! It was an honor to race you guys, I honestly expected to come in last."

"Well whatever that was that you just pulled off, it was pretty incredible, keep it up kid." Clark gave a thumbs up before taking Diana's hand and flying off, going to prepare themselves for the party that night.

"Yeah, I should get going too. I heard everyone is gonna be there tonight so I don't want to show up looking like rotten egg nog." Barry joked before running off.

"I guess that just leaves us." Karen said, taking her boyfriend's hand.

Goku looked from her to Shazam, who was being crowded by reporters and photographers, taking pictures with Green Lantern, Bruce Wayne, and Lex Luthor. He was happy for the kid.

"Let's go get ready, besides, I'm hungry!"

"Of course you are…"

* * *

[Metropolis, Karen's Apartment]

The party was lively, as everyone in the League, and any vigilante heroes had shown up.

Goku and Barry had a pie eating contest at the bar, courtesy of Ma Kent's cooking.

Karen, Diana, Mera, and Dina Lance all sat at the dinner table, talking about the things they'd gotten their boyfriends for Christmas.

Bruce and Oliver Queen were talking about billionaire playboy things.

Helena, Atom, and Firestorm stood on the balcony talking about scientific equations.

Hal Jordan, Billy Batson, Arthur Curry, and Element Woman all sat on the couch and played video games. Billy was surprised at how good Hal and Arthur were at Call of Duty.

"Finished!" Goku yelled, standing up and holding out the last pie, while Barry layed his head on the bar from being sick.

"I'm glad you boys enjoyed them, though I don't know if I'll be able to make them for a while since I don't have the money for more supplies." Martha said.

"Don't worry Ma! We'll pay you back!" Karen called from the table.

"Hey everyone, it's time for presents!" Clark Kent said as he walked through the door with a stack of gifts in his arms.

"Alright! Now you're talking!" Billy exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around the living room as Clark set the presents down in the middle of the floor.

Each person got a different gift from someone else.

Arthur got a fish tank from Hal.

Clark got a weight lifting set from Barry.

Bruce got pet bat named Pepper from Billy.

Barry got a state of the art treadmill from Bruce.

Diana got a sculpture of Zeus from Clark.

Mera got a swimsuit from Arthur as a joke.

Helena got a key to Wayne Manor from Bruce.

As the gift giving began to wrap itself up, Karen and Goku stared at each other, holding the other person's gift in their hands.

"Here." Karen handed her gift to Goku in exchange for his.

Opening his first, Goku's present revealed itself to be a light blue Gi with an orange belt and some new boots to go with it.

"Wow!" Goku stared at the clothing.

"I found them online, but I thought they would look good on you." Karen smiled.

"I don't know what to say, except thank you Karen. I absolutely love it. You really are the best person in the world." He grinned, making the Kryptonian blush.

"You're such a knucklehead ya know?" She laughed as she began to unwrap her gift.

The gift revealed itself to be a small, orange glass ball with three stars in the middle. That was odd, she thought to herself. It looked a lot like that trinket he kept on her souvenir shelf.

"It's called a Dragon Ball. I already have the four star ball, but there are seven of them. I've never seen it, but my grandfather always told me that when all seven were gathered together, something magical happened." Goku smiled, until he saw Karen break down with tears and a small smile.

"Goku…"

"Are you okay Karen?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy right now. You entrusted something to me that your grandfather trusted you with. I feel honored." She wiped her eyes clean.

"Well of course I trust you! I trust you more than anyone else! You're my girl!" He grinned and held her hands.

At that moment, time slowed down for Karen as she took in Goku's smiling face, the Christmas lights behind him and their friends.

"This is definitely the best Christmas ever." She grinned back, hugging the Saiyan.

* * *

 **It's official, this is my longest chapter ever! Over 5,500 words! Over 55,000 views! You people are amazing! Hope you guys enjoyed this fun little arc as much as I did and I hope you all have a great new year! Let me know what your favorite moment or chapter of the story was from this year. And as I said before in my author note from above, I have a special project for you Star Wars/Green Lantern fans. Until next chapter, cya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 22: Forever Evil**

 **Dragonball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. Hello 2018! I hope everyone is having a great New Year so far, so I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of 2018!**

 **2\. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my little Christmas arc, but my gift giving isn't over yet, as I have three more gifts I have to give to you guys.**

 **3\. First off, the first chapter for my Jurassic Park story is out now! Anyone who's been waiting for that to come out can go read it after this. Didn't think it would be that good, but people actually liked it.**

 **4\. Secondly, I mentioned a Star Wars/Green Lantern fic, the first chapter for that is in the works.**

 **5\. Finally, I have a new chapter for my Young Justice story out now, for anyone that still wants to keep up with it.**

 **6\. Also, I'm retracting Ultra Instinct from the Darkseid War. Since it is a technique, more like Superman's Solar Flare, and not an actual form I'll save it for later.**

 **7\. To M0GG0, its cool man, he doesn't have anything that actually contributes to the review section or the story itself, but that's okay. A lot of the time when I'm looking for a good fic, I look through the stories with the most reviews. So we'll just let him do his thing. When people see how many reviews he gives, they'll be like "Woah, this story must be really, really good!"**

* * *

[Washington D.C., 1:46 P.M.]

It had been two weeks into the New Year, and the Justice League were making a public appearance.

The president had established contact with Batman and Superman, as the two were the most publicly known members of the superhero team. He'd asked if they would be at the White House when he ushered the country into the New Year, as symbols of peace and protection.

Of course, Clark instantly agreed, being the patriotic person that he was. Though, Bruce had his doubts about making an appearance, having a bad feeling about this day in general. Clark had laughed, summing it up to the Dark Knight not liking the day time like the little critter he named himself after.

"Come on Bruce, how many chances will we get to come to the White House for New Years?" Clark asked.

"We were welcomed to the White House several times since the League formed, Clark." Bruce stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but for New Years?"

Bruce looked back at his fellow hero, all forms of doubt gone when he'd seen the child-like expression on his face. He then gave a sigh, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"Alright, fine."

Of course, that didn't mean the rest of the League would show up just because their poster boys did. Green Lantern was off world taking care of lantern business, Karen had to work that day, and Martian Manhunter was on Mars. The rest of the team would be able to make though.

The League wouldn't be the only heroes attending the event either, as other vigilante heroes would be there as well. Green Arrow and Firestorm had been invited, as well as Element Woman and Atom. Many had been invited as well, but most couldn't make it due to their own personal lives or some other reasons.

Goku didn't know if he wanted to be here at the moment, because around this time of the year he found himself celebrating the New Year at his little house in Japan. Of course, after some convincing from Karen and Clark to celebrate with them in Smallville, he decided to stay state side.

Plus, the Japanese native wasn't much for publicity, but he did like being around people. So after a lot of thought on the matter, the Saiyan chose to attend the event with the rest of his team.

The president had the heroes standing on a stage before a crowd of people while he spoke, offering the American citizens resolutions to their New Year. Everything seemed to be going fine, even more so after the heroes began to step up and offer their own individual speeches.

First was Superman, obviously, then Shazam, Batman, Huntress, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, then the lone heroes. Goku stepped up, as he was at the end of the line.

That's when everything went south.

Before the Saiyan warrior could even begin talking, a loud BOOM came from the sky. Looking up, a large green portal opened up, stirring up the wind in the area and made the sky turn dark. He froze as he suddenly sensed several high energy signatures heading through the portal. They didn't feel too friendly either.

"Everybody get away from here!" He shouted, waving his hand at the crowd, while the president's men hurried him away into a black vehicle.

"What is it Dragon Fist?" Flash asked, running to his friend.

"There are people coming through that portal, but…" Goku stopped himself as he reached out with his senses again.

Again, he shuddered at how strong their energies were, but something about them seemed familiar. It was like he was feeling the Justice League coming. He looked back at his teammates. There was no way they could be there and in the portal at the same time.

"What's wrong Goku?" Diana asked, getting her sword and shield ready.

"I don't know, I'm not saying it's you guys, but it feels like the League is coming towards us."

Before anyone could say anything else, a literal ring of energy exited the gateway and expanded as it got closer to the ground.

Goku braced himself and powered up, knowing there would be no way of blocking an attack that size and diameter. Throwing out his arms towards the sky, the Saiyan let loose a loud cry as he began expending energy outward and into the form of a shield. A red barrier formed itself around the area, protecting the heroes and any civilians that happened to still be in the area.

The mighty hero struggled as the energy attack connected with his barrier. It felt like he was pushing against himself!

Without Green Lantern here to reinforce his shield, Goku just had to hold off until the League got clear along with anyone else left.

Time passed, and just as he felt that he couldn't defend anymore, he felt the rest of his friends clear the area. He regretted letting down the barrier, but he couldn't have done anything else, feeling anguish fill himself as the blast connected with the earth around him. This created a large explosion that completely blew away the White House and leveled any structures that stood nearby.

Goku even found himself struggling to stand his ground against the high winds and pressure being exerted from the impact of the explosion. He grimaced up from where the attack came from. He knew he wasn't the one that fired that energy blast, but that power felt just like his! Just exactly who were these people?

It was then that several figures exited the portal. Everything had moved so fast, too fast even for himself to keep up with as the action began. His friends were instantly by his side battling it out with these copies. He found himself fighting against his own copy, struggling to even hold his own as his barrier had drained a lot of his energy from him.

He then felt another signature coming up behind him at a fast rate, but he could do nothing as he had his hands full.

SMACK

He found himself falling forwards and fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

A hand came from the dark and grabbed him by the hair.

CRACK!

Goku looked around in horror at the sight before him, seeing bodies being burned to ash. He'd been helpless when the carnage began, as the invasion caught everyone off guard.

CRACK!

He flinched again, remembering how the day started as the League attended a ceremony at the White House.

Everything was so peaceful, the wind was a little chilly, though everyone enjoyed the sun shining. Going into the afternoon was when things turned south.

POP!

Another punch struck him hard in the face, dazing him to the point of blurry vision and making him unaware of his surroundings. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose as he watched the fist pull itself back, no doubt preparing for another go at his face.

"Pathetic, and I thought the Earth 1 Saiyans were supposed to be strong. No wonder you were all wiped out." A voice, similar to his own came out.

Grunting, Goku looked up slowly, forcing open the black eye that had formed. It was like looking into a mirror, but everything was dark, and blurry.

"Shadow Fist." Another voice came from behind Goku's attacker.

A man glowing in green floated down towards them.

"Ultraman said to go ahead and kill everyone, he doesn't want any resistors."

"Pity, I'd just been thinking about keeping him as a punching bag." The man grinned, holding his hand up to gather energy into it.

Though, just before Goku could meet his end, a gas grenade fell near them. A purple gas was emitted into the air, making the two men start coughing uncontrollably. Falling to the ground from the enemy's grasp, Goku only gave a sideways grin as he knew he'd been rescued. After that, everything went black.

* * *

[Batcave, Gotham City]

"… Go…" A faint voice called out to him.

He'd finally started gaining consciousness, his eyes twitching open. How long had he been out of it? What happened to the people that attacked the White House?

"Goku!" The voice was clearer this time. It was Karen.

Finally opening his eyes, though with much difficulty, thanks to the pain that had been inflicted to his face during the attack. He'd at least gotten one eye fully open, while the other just sat cracked open slightly.

"Ugh…" He groaned, seeing nothing but light for a few seconds, until a few figures came into his vision once it sorted itself out.

"Goku!" He heard Karen cry again, though this time it was forced, and he could hear the strain in her voice.

Slowly looking to his right, he found that he'd been put in a hospital bed, and Karen had been sitting in a chair to his right. When he got a better look at her, he'd noticed she was still in her business clothes.

'That's right, she had to work today.' He thought to himself at he took in her facial features.

She had tears streaming down her eyes as she took in his injured and broken form. The Kryptonian was holding his hand tightly to her mouth, muttering incoherent words against his skin, as if she'd been praying.

"Karen?" He strained out, his voice coming off softer than he meant for it to sound.

"Goku, thank Rao you're awake." She said, kissing his hand before carefully hugging him, not wanting to cause the man any pain.

"What are you doing here Karen? I thought you had work." He asked, his mind finally fixing itself.

"I took off, I couldn't leave you like this, especially since those people are still out there."

Those people? Did she mean the ones that attacked Goku and the League at the White House?

"Didn't the rest of the League take care of them?"

Karen looked surprised at the question for a moment, before looking down at the floor with a sad expression.

It was obvious that the League hadn't taken care of the problem now, which asked the new question. What was the League doing?

"The Justice League is gone."

Goku and Karen turned their heads to see Batman walking up to them, a woman in a cat suit coming behind him.

"Wh-what?" The Saiyan asked incredulously.

Bruce pulled out a tablet that showed a live feed of the White House, or what was left of it, as a large crater sat in front of the structure.

"You see where that hole in the ground is? That's all that's left of Superman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Flash." He explained grimly.

"But, how did that happen?" Goku's shock couldn't have been more apparent.

Bruce brought up a picture of an individual with a flaming head. He looked familiar to Goku, but he couldn't remember where from.

"This is Firestorm, AKA Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch. As a result in an experiment of something called the 'God Particle' both were fused together and have the ability to manipulate matter and energy, much as you and Shazam do. He can manipulate nuclear energy as well. He is also the reason the League is missing, even though he isn't a bad guy."

"Well then what happened?" The Saiyan gave a confused expression.

"Deathstorm, Firestorm's Earth 3 counterpart, attacked him and caused his Fire Matrix to react. This sucked in the rest of the League, trapping them inside Firestorm."

"You said Earth 3, like these guys are from another universe." Karen pointed out.

Bruce nodded, pulling up pictures and information on a few individuals on the tablet.

"I've had my theories and guesses up until now, but it would explain you Karen, and how you're here."

"You mean, I'm from a different universe all together?" She asked.

"Well you said your original name was Kara Jor-El, and you were Clark's cousin. From what you've told us about Earth 2, I think it's safe to assume that you come from a parallel universe to ours, where almost everything is the same."

"Makes sense." She nodded her head.

"These are the people who attacked us." Bruce handed the tablet to Karen, who went through the information at an angle Goku could also see.

"This is Ultraman, a counterpart of Superman, just as Karen is the counterpart to Clark's cousin. Most of his powers are the same as Clarks, but his powers can be boosted with green kryptonite and he is weak under a yellow sun. He is impervious to magic such as Shazam's lightning."

Karen furrowed her brow, looking back up at the billionaire.

"He is also the leader of this little group. They call themselves the Crime Syndicate. Back on Earth 3, they ruled everything with an iron fist."

Goku frowned at this.

"How did you get all this information?" Karen asked, looking back at the tablet.

"The Atom, or Atomica, as she now goes by." Bruce sat down, giving himself a rest as Catwoman put a hand on his shoulder.

"You mean that woman in blue that was at the Christmas fundraiser?" Goku asked, not being able to wrap his head around the situation.

"It turns out she was a trader, sent from Earth 3 to gather intel on us and relay it back to her friends, as she is the least conspicuous out of all of them."

"Who is that?" Goku pointed at the tablet with his good hand.

The person in question looked exactly like Goku, except he had a dark tan and an evil smirk on his face. He was wearing a black version of Goku's gi with a red belt.

"That is Shadow Fist. He is your Earth 3 counterpart Goku, and the most powerful member of the Syndicate next to Ultraman and Superwoman. He has much of the same abilities you have as well." Bruce explained.

Goku looked down, nodding in understanding, now knowing why that blast from earlier felt so familiar.

"But there's something you must know about this man Goku. You can't hold back next time you fight him, he's destroyed planets before. Ultraman has also killed gods from the Earth 3 universe. Not only does this make them strong and dangerous, but merciless as well, meaning they won't give us a chance to escape next time we fight them either." Batman gave a hard stare, letting the intensity of their opponents sink in for the Saiyan.

Goku gained a worried expression after hearing this. If these guys were as strong as Bruce claimed, then they were stronger than anyone they'd ever fought before. And he couldn't afford to hold back either.

He winced at the memory of the last time unleashed everything all at once, it had been catastrophic for the environment around him. He didn't want that to happen with actual people around, but if it would get rid of these guys, he would have to.

"Even with me and Karen, how are we supposed to beat these guys?" Goku asked, raising a curious brow at what the man had planned.

"You're not alone." A voice came from the side.

Looking over, the group could see Green Lantern walking over, a pissed off expression on his face. Behind him was Lex Luthor, Captain Cold, Black Manta, Black Adam, and a large zombified version of Superman with a backwards S.

"Hal!" Goku grinned, or at least tried to, the swelling of his face making it look forced.

"You brought Lex Luthor here, along with these people? They're practically the sworn enemy of someone of the League!" Karen glared at the group.

"I can assure you, anything you've heard about me is wrong. I want to save the world as much as the rest of you." Lex stepped up in his green power suit.

"And after this whole fiasco is over, I plan on trying my hand on becoming a member of the Justice League." He stared at Karen with unwavering faith in the upcoming conflict.

"And what about your friends over there? They haven't exactly been good people lately, especially Manta and Adam, both of whom have hurt Dragon Fist before." She accused, grabbing Goku's hand protectively.

"I can't speak for Manta, but I was not exactly myself when I first fought the Saiyan. I was under the influence of someone else, now that I am revived I am Teth Adam, the original champion of the wizard's power." Adam spoke up, stepping beside Luthor.

Karen glared at him, unconvinced.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you."

Black Adam nodded, not surprised at her reaction.

"Luthor, do you have any intel on the Syndicate's current actions?" Batman asked.

"No, all I know is that they attacked high security prisons like Belle Reve and are building their own army of villains." The bald man shook his head.

"That's not good." Catwoman spoke for the first time since the Saiyan had awoken.

"Yeah, they might have numbers on us, but we have strength and brains on our side." Hal smirked, holding his power ring in a fist.

Goku nodded. Once he was good and healed, he would be training nonstop for the inevitable rematch.

"We will be sending Captain Cold and Black Manta in among their ranks as spies. Then in two weeks, once we have what we need, then we strike." Batman explained to everyone.

Lex and the others nodded, before walking out, leaving the five alone.

"How you doing big guy?" Hal asked as he walked to the other side of Goku's bed.

"Never better." The Saiyan forced out a laugh and another grin.

"Yeah it looks like it. Don't worry about all this though, just focus on getting some rest, because we're gonna need you when the big fight happens." The Lantern gently put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku looked down for a moment, contemplating the next few weeks, before looking back up and nodding to his friend.

"Now let's get our planet back." Hal held up his ring, which shined brightly.

* * *

 **And here is the first chapter of the year! Took a lot of thinking on my part, figuring out how to set this up and stuff, but I have a good idea on how I want this to go. Also, like I said before, a new chapter for Rock the League: Young Justice is out now and the first chapter to my Jurassic Park story is out now. I really think you guys will enjoy it. Hope everyone is having a great New Year, and cya next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 23: Training for the Comeback  
**

 **Dragon ball, Z, GT, and Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **1\. To trninjakiller, bro you only read the second chapter. And I nerfed Goku? More like you're sucking his dick. If you would've kept reading you'd see that I explained that this is Goku from the beginning. Goodbye. And thank you for the review! That makes 397!**

 **2\. I watched the new Death of Superman movie, and I liked it. It didn't end the way I thought it would, but they're setting it up for something bigger.**

 **3\. Jack Larkin, we'll have to see. ;)**

 **4\. Really, freaky strategy? I'll give you a B- for the "kazoo" part only because it made me laugh. xD**

 **5\. Moveslikespidey, don't worry bud, Goku has had a long journey. But I can see his breaking point to Super Saiyan on the horizon!**

 **6\. Dark flacon, I like your third idea, but I think I have a much better surprise in hand for Darkseid and Frieza.**

 **7\. LOL, WanderingPie. You crack me up brother. The one thing I love more than normal reviews, are long thought out paragraphs. You made my day. Thank you.**

 **8\. To all the flamers, I hope you know your reviews aren't hurting my feelings or the progress of the story, as the positive comments far outweigh yours by 9,000! xD**

 **9\. Lastly, thanks for waiting so long my dudes. It wasn't easy getting back to this, but determination won out. I just can't stay away from my family here on . Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

[Planet Oa, Home base of the Green Lantern Corps.]

"Ha!" Goku gave a yell as he dodged a green beam of light, while simultaneously blocking another one, catching it with both his hands.

A week had gone by since the invasion of Earth. The survivors of the League had met up in the Batcave afterward to work out a plan. They then had to leave, as Bruce feared of his doppelganger finding where they were.

Now they found themselves on Planet Oa, much to the Guardian's dismay. They didn't have very many options to go with, so Hal and Bruce thought that fleeing to Oa would be the best and safest course of action.

Hal had informed the Guardians and the rest of the Lantern Corps on the situation on Earth.

Initially, the Guardians had voted to send an army of Lanterns to bring it to an end, but Bruce had intervened. He told them that if their plan failed, the Crime Syndicate would find Oa, and it wouldn't be pretty.

With much hesitation, except from Ganthet, the Guardians allowed the remainder of the League to stay and prepare themselves, and then to leave once they'd finished what was started.

Upon receiving any means to train with, Goku had asked the Guardians to send their best Lanterns at him. Surprisingly, they didn't question his request, as they knew almost everything about the universe and his Saiyan heritage.

So day after day, Goku would subject himself to fighting the best Lanterns in the Corps, including Hal Jordan. It started out as him getting himself pummeled every day, especially as they fought in a room that was set to 100x Earth's gravity.

His training had been hard fought and challenging, but with every strike from a light construct he gained power and strength, which granted him a higher endurance to the attacks.

"Come on Goku, just give it up!" Hal called to him, sending another beam of light at him.

The Saiyan had to stretch one hand and catch the beam, while keeping another one at bay with his other one.

He grit his teeth, struggling to defend himself. At this point he didn't care who was shot with these attacks, because they burned more than anything else.

"N… Never!" He rebelled, moving out the way of the two attacks, making them collide with each other.

He appeared beside the redheaded Lantern known as Guy Gardner, planning to axe kick him downwards into the floor, but never got the chance. He was instantly socked across the room with a right hook, curtesy of Kilowagg.

"Always be aware of your surroundings kid! The enemy won't play fair." He stated, floating down to the injured man.

Though, once he was closer, he found Goku grinning back at him. He looked further down to see the Saiyan pointing a yellow ball of energy at him.

"Note taken!" He retorted, sending the alien through the roof of the room.

As Goku picked himself up, he found himself inside a giant green cube construct.

"Let's see how long you can breathe without air!" Guy laughed, obviously confident that he could hold the black haired man.

Goku tried punching at the walls of the cube, but found that the more he resisted, the more Guy would shrink it.

"KAIOKEN!" He shouted, the red aura flaring around him.

The force of the technique was enough to put cracks in the construct, but he took it a few steps up.

"TIMES 4!" His power multiplied and the aura grew larger.

The construct had then been shattered by the force of the power-up alone.

Taking this as his chance, Goku darted towards the Lantern, his fist cocked back. Guy had raised his fist to create a barrier between himself and the Saiyan, but the power behind the punch was more than he anticipated. Goku punched right through the shield, and sent Guy Gardner flying across the room, knocking him unconscious.

Before he could even gather his bearings, the blunt force of an explosion sent to the ground.

Getting up, he looked to see Hal firing an anti-aircraft gun construct at him. Dodging another explosion, he had to think fast, or the gravity and his Kaioken would fatigue him too much.

"TIMES 10!" He brought himself up even higher.

He could now feel his bones rattle at the amount of pressure he was putting on them. Quickly, he shot forwards, instantly destroying the construct with another punch. Hal then countered, with another light beam, effectively putting some distance between them.

"C'mon Goku, let's just wrap this up and go home!" He taunted again.

Letting out a small chuckle, the Saiyan glared at him challengingly.

"We can go home when one of us loses!" He began to focus every bit of energy he had into his right arm.

Smirking, Hal created a large construct fist at 100% power.

"I can arrange that."

The two friends launched themselves at each other, giving a war cry. As they met in the middle, Hal threw the first punch.

"Dragon Fist FIRE!" Goku shouted as he swung to meet Hal's attack with his own.

A dragon, formed out of pure energy roared out as it collided with Hal's construct. The resulting collision sent giant shockwaves throughout the room, visibly shaking it.

"Is this the best you got?" Hal shouted, his construct slowly, but surely winning out.

Goku responded with a strained growl, putting everything he had into it.

"Do you intend to fight the whole Syndicate when you can't even beat one Green Lantern?" Hal egged on.

"I'm… Trying…" The Saiyan grunted out, struggling to keep up.

"Well try harder! Batman and Superman told me about you always holding back, well I'm here to tell you that holding back won't win the damn planet back! If you were really trying, this would've been over by now! Are you seriously going to risk losing Earth just because you're afraid to let loose? We wouldn't have to worry about it if Superman was here, but he's not!"

Goku could feel himself slipping, not being able to hold his ground anymore.

"Are you really going to let everyone on Earth die because of your fear? Are you just going to sit back and watch us all die?"

"No…" He'd brought himself back to reality.

"What about Karen? Are you going to let them kill her too, or worse?"

That was his breaking point.

"No, I WON'T!" Goku began to power up even further beyond his limits.

"Then show me everything you've got!" Hal screamed, letting his military instincts take over.

A vision of Karen, and everyone else, lying lifeless on the ground in front of the Crime Syndicate ran through the Saiyan's mind. He would NOT let this happen.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you! KAIOKEN TIMES 100!" He pushed his body beyond his limit, and put everything into the one punch. In that moment, he could every bone in his body begin to break.

In an instant, Hal found himself overpowered, taking the full force of Goku's attack head on. The dragon rammed straight into his chest, and sending him through the wall of the room and destroying a few skyscrapers in its wake.

Goku breathed heavily, his fist still outstretched, though visibly shaking. He'd completely shattered his right arm, and had also broken a few other bones. Now out of energy, he couldn't hold himself in the air anymore.

He'd lost consciousness before he even began falling, and had he not been caught by Karen, he would've hit the ground with a hard thud. But even not being conscious, he was able to wear a tired grin. After days of fighting and losing, he'd finally won. He'd finally learned to let go.

* * *

[Goku and Karen's suite]

The apartment room that the couple had been granted to stay in was a projection of Karen's own home back on Earth, though no doubt that it wouldn't be there when they got back. The Syndicate would most likely be searching for her and Goku, and that would be the most logical place to check first, but she trusted Batman when he told her he had set up a distraction that would lead them on a wild goose chase around the world.

Now she and Helena sat across from each other in the kitchen, both drinking hot coffee. They'd been sitting in silence ever since Karen had gotten back from taking Goku and Hal to the healing room.

Helena quietly observed the changing expression on her friend's face. She could tell just by how much coffee the other woman had been drinking, that she wasn't getting much sleep and was emotionally stressed as well.

"Karen. What's wrong?" She asked outright.

The Woman of Steel looked up, confusion etched on her face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She answered back, obviously in her own thoughts.

"You look terrible, and that's usually a rare sight." Helena smirked in a joking manner.

It took her a moment, but she finally understood the question. Of course Helena would notice, she was the daughter of Batman after all.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm worried, and scared." She answered honestly.

"For?"

"Goku, the League, and the Syndicate. Mostly Goku though, he's been pushing himself way too far lately, especially after today. He completely destroyed his body, and even though the Lantern's healing technology is the best I've ever seen, one day he might go too far and put himself in a situation where he'll never recover. His right arm may recover, but now he'll have scarred and slightly burned skin on it." She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Helena said nothing to this, though Karen could see she was definitely trying to think of something.

"I know this is how he gets stronger, but I can't help but worry about him. It's like he doesn't even care about his own well-being."

"But he's doing it for you, for everyone. With the rest of the League gone, besides you he's the strongest person to stand up to the Syndicate right now. He probably feels like he needs to pick up everyone's slack and carry it himself." Helena deduced.

Though she was visibly shaking in her hands, Karen smiled slightly, staring into her drink.

"He's always been selfless like that. He'd take a bullet for anyone if it meant even saving one life. I know he means well, but I can't help but worry."

"Then that means you love him. It's a normal thing to feel worry in relationships, I'm sure worry for you is what's driving him right now. It means he loves you too." Helena sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he'd take into consideration before pulling this shit on himself." She let out a sigh, nodding to herself.

"Well how is the big lug head?" Helena sat back into her chair.

"He should actually be discharged here in a few minutes. Wanna go with me to get him?" Karen offered, getting up from her chair and putting her mug in the sink.

"Nah, I told Bruce that I'd meet up with him and get some information from Black Manta and Black Adam." She followed her friend.

"Well, let's try and get some actual good news this time."

"No promises, but Bruce said that the villains were all meeting up for something big. I assume they're making a larger effort to track us down."

"You think so?"

"Well, you and Goku are still here and you're two big threats that can still oppose the Syndicate. So I can imagine that they'd want you two out of the picture as soon as possible."

"When we get back to Earth, they won't even know what hit them." Karen confidently claimed.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

[Oa's Medical Ward]

Karen stood in front of the entrance of the ward, waiting for Goku and Hal to walk out any second after getting discharged.

Sure enough, the two were walking out at the same time, talking and laughing like longtime friends. Karen shook her head with a small smile adorning her face. These two would never change.

What made her worry though, were the multiple bandages wrapped around both men. Both of Goku's arms were bandaged, with his right arm rolled in two or three layers to keep his bones from losing their place while he healed.

Hal was covered in gauze that started at his chest and went down to his waist. Whatever damage Goku's attack had caused, he looked relatively fine, compared to the state he was in when he was first admitted.

She had to give them credit. They were probably the hardest workers in the League, though Hal was a lot showier than Goku was.

"Well, how are you ladies feeling?" She asked, resting her hands on hips.

"Never better! I actually feel like I've made some real progress this time." Goku grinned, enveloping her in a hug. Though, she could tell some pain lingered in his arms when she felt them stiffen.

"Yeah, with that kind of willpower, you'd make one hell of a Green Lantern." Hal nodded with a smirk.

"Hey don't tempt me!" Goku returned the smirk.

"I've always wanted to try out one of those things."

The Lantern chuckled as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"As much as I could see you joining the Green Lanterns, I think you'd be better off joining the Blue Lanterns."

Goku's face scrunched up.

"Blue Lanterns? What does that mean?"

"It means you're better at inspiring and representing Hope."

At this, Karen could only nod in agreement. That he did.

* * *

[Goku and Karen's suite]

Once they were discharged, Hal bid the couple goodbye, saying he was going to meet up with the guardians about something. The two had then decided to head back home, or what was supposed to be home.

Arriving back to their temporary suite, they instantly collapsed onto the couch. Goku sat with his arm around Karen's shoulder as she leaned on him, tenderly observing his bandaged hand in her smaller ones.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" She asked, gaining a frown on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" He lightly chuckled in return.

She didn't answer him back.

He took the silence as just her thinking to herself.

"The doctors told me to take tomorrow off so I can regain my stamina and let my body fully heal itself." He said, leaning back staring at the ceiling.

"Good. Just try not to take it so far next time."

"Huh?" He turned back to her.

"Seriously Goku, this is too much. One day you may hurt yourself to the point where you can't be healed. Everyone has limits."

Understanding her expression of worry, he slightly nodded.

"I'll admit it, I crossed the line today with my body. The doc said I would have permanent scars, but I see it as a sign of progression, but I see your point. Can't fight the Syndicate if I can't even move my body." He laughed.

"Good, because next time you do it, I'll put you in the hospital myself." She half-jokingly stated.

This made him cringe a little, not wanted to be on the receiving end of her fury.

"How about this then, tomorrow we just take a break from all of this and relax?"

He felt her lean against him even more.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" She breathed out a heavy sigh, letting her fatigue and tiredness catch up with her.

The Saiyan smiled, picking him up in her arms and walking from the couch to the bedroom, silently promising himself to try not to make her worry anymore.

* * *

[A meeting room somewhere on Oa]

After leaving, Helena met up with Bruce as he was in the middle of video chatting with Lex Luthor.

"So, what's the situation?" She asked, standing next to Bruce.

"Ah, Ms. Helena. Great of you to join us. I was just telling Mr. Wayne that I received some information from Manta and Adam." Lex greeted her.

"And?" She answered back.

"Well, the Syndicate apparently searched Wayne Manor, Atlantis, Themyscira, and Japan, in search of you. And though they're still searching for you, they've begun taking over the world governments one country at a time. With the army they're building, it seems like they are preparing for something."

"Preparing for what?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We don't know, they won't tell us." Black Manta cut in, standing beside Lex.

"Great, so we don't even know what their motive is. Right back to square one." Helena sighed.

"No. This time we actually have some good news. Apparently the Syndicate are fighting amongst themselves for some reason, they're getting side tracked at the moment, so it should buy us a little more time." Lex informed them.

Helena's expression brightened.

"Well then let's exploit that weakness." Bruce said, leaning on the control panel of the computer.

"Our counter-attack starts now."

* * *

 **Hey guess, thanks again for waiting so long! I'm back in the groove of things now, but I'll be alternating between Rock the League and my Jurassic World story. Also, the beginning of the chapter was inspired by Deku's fight with Muscular from My Hero Academia. I mean how can you not find that shit inspiring? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rock the League: New 52!**

 **Chapter 24: The Good News**

 **Justice League and its characters are owned by DC and Warner Bros.**

 **Dragonball Z is owned by Funimation, Fuji TV, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **1\. Null, it might be possible for Universe 6 characters to appear, but they won't be from universe 6. They'll be from that respective DC universe.**

 **2\. AvatarHiccup, thanks for the encouragement dude.**

 **3\. The random who posted 'the front wall', why would I want to block them? I could care less about their power level and vs opinions. Facts are, Goku and Superman are part of the most powerful characters in all of fictional history but our evidence of who is stronger is very vague. Goku has never showed the physical strength that Supes has shown, and Superman has never shown the kind of power that Goku has shown. Death Battle was bias in both of their fights, but they did show a fair amount of facts. So I no longer acknowledge what those guys in the comments are saying, they just help by adding more reviews to this story.**

 **4\. DRAGONDAVE45, Glad you're enjoying so far, and to answer your questions. The guardians have advanced healing rooms, even more advanced than Freiza's tech. It's not likely that any other DBZ characters besides the villains will show themselves.**

 **5\. Hope everyone had a merry Christmas, and will have a great New Year!**

* * *

[America, the White House]

The core members of the Crime Syndicate sat around the President's meeting table. Ultraman, Super Woman, Owlman, Power Ring, Johnny Quick, Death Storm, and Shadow Fist all sat in argument with each other.

"Why can't we just set the rest of the Justice League free? That way they'll give us more of a challenge." Kakarot asked, tapping his fingers against the wooden table out of boredom.

"You know we can't do that Kak, it would ruin our plans if we did." Power Ring stated.

"So? You all claim to be the strongest versions of yourselves, what could be the harm in proving that theory?" The Saiyan argued back.

"Because if we do, we'll have two Kryptonians, a Saiyan, and Shazam to deal with, you stupid ape." Super Woman spat at him, the venom in her voice almost physically visible.

"Two of which were able to get away because of you people! This universe's Kakarot would be dead by now if it weren't for you all stopping me when you did." The Saiyan matched her tone.

"Clark, please tell us what you think." Owlman spoke up, motioning to the Kryptonian.

"I agree with Kakarot. If we set them all free, we can take them all out at once with the army we've amassed over the last few weeks." Clark said.

"You heard the man, set them free." Johnny chuckled, everyone staring at Death Storm.

"You're all not seriously on board with this are you? After all the time and planning we put into this?" Super Woman stood frantically.

"I have to agree with Lois on this one. As the one keeping the League imprisoned, I have-!" He was cut off by a cracking sound.

Half of the Syndicate stared in shock and disbelief.

Shadow Fist had taken it upon himself to do the favor. He silently stood up and effortlessly punched a hole through Death Storm's chest, crushing his matrix. The sound of pink energy hummed as no one dared to say anything.

"You… What have you done?" He struggled to breathe as he slowly fell over onto his back.

"It wasn't up for debate." The Saiyan wore a wicked grin as he swung his arm forward to fling the blood from it.

"You idiot! Why would you do that? We needed him!" Super Woman marched up to him, tempted to kill him then and there.

"Not anymore we don't, now sit down Princess, before I make you." He stood his ground, his pink aura clashing with her black one.

"I've about had enough of you running around and doing whatever you please while we do all the hard work, it is only because of Ultraman and the fast one that I haven't killed you yet. Your insubordination ends now, or I really will kill you this time." She grimly told him.

She knew letting this man into the Syndicate was a bad idea, now they'd lost a valuable member because of this fool. If he wasn't allied with Ultraman and the speedster, she would've killed him by now.

"That's enough!" Ultraman's voice boomed as he stood.

"Power Ring, go get someone to clean up this mess. You two, quite acting like children. Lois the deed is already done, no use in getting upset about it now. Besides they may be whole again, but we have an army of every enemy the Justice League has ever faced at our disposal, and every one of them know the League's weaknesses. Relax." He reasoned.

Super Woman backed down at this, growling as she stomped out of the room, after her everyone but Shadow Fist and Ultraman remained.

"Why do you have to do that?" The Kryptonian gave an annoyed sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

"What? Kill him or annoy Lois?" Kakarot asked in return, sitting down and propping his feet up onto the table.

"Both. And that was a teammate you just killed." He motioned to Stein's corpse.

"Yes I know, but he was weak. There is no room for the weak among our ranks, especially those that go against us." The Saiyan argued back.

"You'd better hope what you just did doesn't come back and bite us." Clark warned.

"Please, no one can beat us as we are now." Kakarot grinned.

"You had better hope so."

* * *

[Oa, Goku and Karen's temporary living quarters]

It had been three days since Goku injured himself while training. As he promised Karen, he'd began taking things easier on his physical activities, at least for now. Though, she never said he couldn't exercise or do stretches.

At the moment, he was doing push-ups. Karen sat on his back with a bowl of cereal and watching TV.

"Only five hundred more to go." She off-handedly comment, taking a bite of the cereal.

"Wow, really? I stopped counting after nine hundred and fifty." He sounded surprised, but never stopped.

"Well if you would ever stop and take a break or something, I'm sure you would have time to do more of them later. Here." She said, holding a spoonful of cereal down to his face.

"Thanks." He said while taking a bite.

After that bite, his stomach began growling.

"Uh, I think you're right. Let's take a break." He chuckled sheepishly and got up.

"Never thought you'd ever say that." Karen joked as she floated off his back.

Once he was clear, the Saiyan pushed himself up, doing a front flip as he righted himself to his feet.

"Any word from the Guardians or Batman?" He asked as Karen began to fix something over the oven.

"No, not yet. Though Helena came by yesterday while you were out training with the Lanterns and said that Batman and Hal were picking up some strange messages from the Watchtower." She replied, scrambling some eggs.

"That is weird. I thought those of us in the League were only able to get into the Watchtower." He hummed, getting plates from the cabinet and setting up the table.

"That's because we ARE the only ones authorized. That either means one of League members survived, or the Syndicate were able to get in with their similar genetics." She explained.

"Their similar what now?" He shot her a confused expression.

"Their genetics. Their blood and bone structures are likely the same as ours if not a little different."

"Oh I gotcha!" He nodded.

"Alright then, breakfast is ready!" Karen brought three pans to the table, full of eggs, bacon, and grits.

"Man that smells good, you don't cook very many things for breakfast, but it always tastes better every time."

"Well, Ma Kent didn't teach me that many breakfast recipes." She begun to load their plates.

Just then there was a knock at their door.

"I'll get it!" Goku back flipped from the table and landed at the door.

Opening it he was surprised to see Bruce and Hal, out of uniform at the door.

"Mind if we join you two?" Hal asked.

"Uh, sure! Come on in, we were just about to eat." Goku welcomed them in, shutting the door afterwards.

"Well, well. What brings you guys here?" Karen asked, going and getting two more plates from the cabinet.

"Other than the fact we were both missing some Earthling food, we did come with a peace offering." Bruce half joked as he and Hal sat at the table.

"Which is?" Karen asked.

"Good news." Hal stated, taking a bite of some eggs.

"Really? What is it?" Goku excitedly asked.

"The messages we received from the Watchtower yesterday, they weren't from the Crime Syndicate." Bruce finished.

"Well who were they from?" The female Kryptonian asked.

Bruce laid a tablet on the table and pressed play on a video.

"Hello? Bruce, Karen, Goku! Is anyone there?" Superman asked as the screen showed him, Wonder Woman and the rest of the League in the background.

"Clark?" Karen asked in wonder. How did they escape the Crime Syndicate?

"Look, I don't really know how we got away from the Crime Syndicate, but we met up with Black Adam and Lex Luthor and were informed of your whereabouts and plan. Apparently the Syndicate are fighting amongst each other so they're distracted for the moment." Clark finished.

"They told us that you guys were hiding on Oa, so that's where we're heading. Give us a response so we know that you guys are okay." Flash zoomed into the frame.

"Barry!" Goku grinned, leaning closer to the screen.

"He can't really hear you Goku. This is just a recording." Hal laughed.

"Aw…"

"Don't worry though, I sent Kilowag and Gardner out to meet them halfway and lead them here. They should be here by tomorrow or the next day at the soonest."

"Well this is all good to hear, but do we really not know how they escaped?" Karen asked.

"Our last communication with Adam and Lex confirmed that Shadow Fist, Goku's alternate self, killed Death Storm. He's the one who contained the League, and with his Matrix destroyed the Justice League was set free." Bruce explained, taking his tablet back.

"But why would he do that?" Karen asked dumbfounded.

"It's because he wants a fight."

Everyone turned to Goku. His cheery attitude turned serious.

"What?" Hal asked, almost completely floor that Goku actually contributed something.

"It's what I would do if I were him."

"Of course, coming from the guy who let Darkseid go." Hal rolled his eyes.

"We're prepared for Darkseid if he ever shows up again." The Saiyan argued.

"Wait, you let Darkseid go? I thought you guys beat him." Karen asked.

"We did beat him, Goku and Shazam convinced the big guys to let him go." Hal said, finishing his meal.

"Well that's gonna come back to bite you guys in the ass." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. We know, trust me." Bruce also commented.

"Well I think we made the right choice with him." Goku threw his hands up in defeat.

"Anyways. Completely off topic. Good news is, the League is gonna be back together soon, and our fighting chances will go up once everyone is here."

"Well there's something to look forward to I suppose." Karen sighed, getting up and taking the dishes to the sink.

"Also, Goku?" Hal got the Saiyan's attention.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna need you to take the day off from training."

"Aw, really?" Goku asked with a dejected expression.

"Yeah, sorry buddy. With everything that's been happening lately, our lanterns are spread thinly on watch for anything suspicious."

"It's cool. Once Clark and Arthur are here, I'll have some sparring partners."

"What, am I not good enough Goku?" Karen smirked, tapping her fingers lightly on the table.

"Uh, I mean, yeah of course!" The Saiyan stuttered over his words.

She playfully punched his shoulder.

"It's fine, I would hate to beat you every time." She chuckled.

"Oh damn, called out." Hal grinned.

"She makes me look bad even when we're not sparring." Goku laughed sheepishly.

"She makes you look bad in general."

"Quiet you!"

* * *

[The Watchtower, In the middle of space]

"That was really weird. I don't even remember being trapped anywhere, it's like this whole thing was a dream." Shazam stated as he ate a sandwhich.

"Well, I guess we have evil Goku to thank for setting us free." Barry said, kicking his feet up on a desk.

"That still doesn't make any sense, why the hell would they set us free?" Arthur asked, cleaning his trident.

"Well I guess it's the same reason Goku wanted to let Darkseid go. He wants a fight, something he and our Goku have in common." Clark said, watching footage of the Crime Syndicate provided by Lex and Black Manta.

"Still, there's gotta be more to it than that, surely the rest of them wouldn't agree to just setting us free."

"Yeah the rest of them besides Ultraman and Quick don't really seem to like him. Especially Super Woman. I wonder why that is." Barry replied back.

"Whatever the case may be, we're free and that's all that matters. Once we rendezvous with Goku and the others we can come up with a plan of attack." Diana said while sharpening her sword.

"I still can't believe they let Lex and Adam in on this."

"I can't believe they let Black Manta in on this." Arthur replied.

"Well, can you blame them? How can you rule the world when there is no world to rule?" Shazam reasoned.

"I say the more the merrier. They've amassed almost every villain we've ever fought. We could use all the help we can get." The Flash said.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been awhile, and sorry for not updating frequently anymore. College has me swamped and school work comes first, and all this school work has given me writer's block. Fortunately, Aquaman has revitalized my typing hands and given me new vigor. Also, sorry the chapter is shorter than usual. This was kinda rushed, as I wanted to get a chapter out for this and my Jurassic World story before the New Year is here. I also plan on drawing my arcs out more just so I don't run out of ideas. Thanks again for waiting so patiently for the next chapter and the support you give. Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
